


after the morning when i wake up.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: this will never end 'cause i want more. [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Children, Confessions, Extortion, F/M, Friendship, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Identity Reveal, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Money, New York, New York City, Novel, Secrets, Smoking, Teenagers, Therapy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 46,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: This will never end 'cause I want moreMore, give me more, give me moreThis will never end 'cause I want moreMore, give me more, give me moreor:  Things are good between John and Bobby.  Or are they?  A lot of life changing things are around the corner because it's time to reveal some secrets in New York.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, this trilogy I wrote several years ago that never had the third story written has a third story! I am so unbelievably thrilled about that, you have no idea.
> 
> I am very well aware of how unrealistic this is but so are mutants so just go with it.

Bobby settled into the driver's seat and merged out into traffic, heading towards his penthouse. He glanced over at John and smiled at him. "I heard from Kitty today. She's in Australia with Blink and the whole team. Something about _Sports Illustrated._ "

"Swimsuit issue, probably," John said. "She was saying something to me a couple of weeks ago about a swimsuit photoshoot."

"Anyway, she was squealing because she walked past a book store and the window was full of promo for your book. She's so proud of you. As am I."

"I still can't believe I just got back from a book tour," John said, amazement in his voice. "Seriously, Bobby, sometimes I think this can't really be my life and that I'm going to wake up at any moment in my old, shitty apartment on my old, shitty sofa, waiting for you to call so we could go do some clandestine sex act that you would feel guilty about the moment it was over."

Bobby sighed softly. "Should I apologize again?"

"No," John said. "Maybe. I don't know."

"I realize that it's still difficult for you to get past the way I used to treat you, and I fully admit that I treated you appallingly, but I thought maybe you were making progress."

"I am. The Professor still thinks our relationship is unhealthy though."

"I think the Professor is going to think that forever," Bobby murmured. "He is constantly reminding me that there is no excuse for abuse. Not even the fact that I was abused myself."

"I never really considered it abuse until right before the end," John said softly. "But I was abused so much in my life that I guess I just thought it was normal."

"I'm sorry," Bobby murmured. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I know," John said. "I know."

They fell silent until they were walking into the penthouse. Bobby froze the moment he walked into the living room, John walking right into the back of him. 

"Yo, Drake, what are you doing?"

"Good evening, gentlemen."

John glanced around Bobby's head to see Philippa perched on the sofa, sipping at a glass of wine. "Philippa."

"Arclight," she corrected. 

"So long as you continue fucking with us, it's Philippa," John said, walking around Bobby and tossing his jacket over the back of a chair. "How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways," Philippa said, grinning.

John just shook his head. "What do you want?"

"Oh, Bobby knows why I'm here, don't you?"

Bobby glanced at John before walking over to Philippa, taking her by the elbow and leading her into his office. "What now?"

"I decided I needed a place in the Hamptons," Philippa said, smiling at him. "I've got it all picked out. Just need your name on the dotted line."

Bobby forced himself to take several deep breaths. "And how much more of my money have you spent?"

"That doesn't really matter, does it?" Philippa said, sipping at her wine. "All that matters is that I'm not going to tell anyone your little secret so long as you sign on the dotted line."

"I'd really like to know how you found out about that," Bobby said, shaking his head. 

"A lady never tells," Philippa said, smiling at him. "Paperwork will be on your desk tomorrow morning."

Bobby stared at her for a moment before taking the glass of wine from her and bringing it to his lips. "Fine. Now get out of my apartment."

Philippa just laughed as she walked towards the door. "Oh don't worry, I don't want to stay and watch. Yet."

Bobby nearly choked as she sauntered out of the room. Once he was sure that she'd left, he emerged from the office to find John standing in the hallway, arms crossed over his chest. "Hi?"

"Are you ever going to tell me what all of this is about?" John asked. "Or is this another secret I'm going to find out the truth about by reading it in the _Times_?"

Bobby walked past him and into the kitchen, setting the empty glass down on the counter and turning towards the refrigerator. "I wish I could tell you."

"I tell you everything," John said, leaning up against the counter. "Every last little thing. But you don't do the same with me. Why is that?"

"I tell you the important things," Bobby said defensively, grabbing a couple of beers from the refrigerator and turning around.

"And whatever it is Philippa has on you isn't important?" John angrily grabbed the bottle from Bobby's hand when it was offered to him. "Bobby, she's extorted millions upon millions of dollars from you about this."

"I know she has," Bobby said seriously, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. "And if I could stop it I would."

"Why can't you stop it?" John asked, following him into the room. "I would think it would be very easy to stop it. It's called calling the fucking police."

"I can't risk this getting out," Bobby said, sitting down on the sofa and propping his feet up on the table. "It would cost me too much."

John walked over to him and sat down, taking a long sip from his beer. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you have left me no choice."

"Do what?" Bobby asked, looking confused.

"I'm leaving."

Bobby sat up in alarm. "What?"

"Until you tell me the truth, you and I are not going to see each other. Not even at Scott and Jean's."

Bobby sat there for a moment before all the fight left his body. "She knows, okay?"

"Knows what?"

"About us."

John rolled his eyes. "Bobby, the whole fucking world knows about us."

"No," Bobby said. "I mean, she _knows._ She knows about the first four years of our relationship."

John's eyes widened. "She knows about that?"

"Yes. I'm not entirely sure how she found out about that."

Something in the way Bobby said that made John pause. "Not _entirely_ sure?"

"Fuck," Bobby said. "I really don't want to tell you this."

"Too fucking bad," John said angrily. "Fucking tell me."

Bobby swallowed hard. "You were not the first man I ever had an arrangement like that with."

"What?" John yelled. "You told me I—" 

"I told you that you were the only one, yes. And at the time, you were the only man in my life. You are the only man in my life," Bobby corrected, running his hands over his face. "But you knew that you weren't the first man I'd ever been with. I just didn't see the need to expand upon that."

"So what happened to this guy then?"

Bobby swallowed hard. "I paid him off. Handsomely. And in exchange for that money, he signed an agreement so binding that if he breaks it I can have him arrested."

"Was that what you were going to do with me?" John asked after a moment. "Drop my ass the second you got bored and make me sign some fucking paperwork in exchange for money?" Bobby stayed silent and that answered all of John's questions. "I mean that fucking little to you?"

"No, no, no," Bobby said quickly, reaching out to grasp John's hand. "I love you. I've always loved you. But in the beginning, I was scared."

"Fuck, Bobby, you're still scared," John said, pulling his hand away. 

"After him," Bobby continued, "I swore off ever having another relationship like that. It was going to be me and Kitty and that was it. And then I saw you that night and I just...I had to have you. You were the sexiest man I'd ever laid eyes on. I couldn't sleep that night after I gave you my number because I was convinced that it was going to be my downfall. Fuck, I didn't even know if you were gay. And then when you called and I tried to backtrack...I was fucking terrified. Kitty knew I'd given you my number – she was the one who encouraged me to do it actually – and she was so mad at me when she found out what I said to you on that phone call. So I called you back."

"You only called me back because Kitty was mad at you?" John asked, unable to keep the hurt from creeping into his voice.

"No, no, no," Bobby said again. "I called you back because I wanted to. God, how I wanted to. I just, especially back then, needed Kitty to give me a push towards doing the right thing. Calling you back was always the right thing. And I've never regretted it for a second."

"But you were still prepared to do the same thing with me as you'd done with him."

"I had to be prepared, Johnny," Bobby said, taking a long drink. "I thought of no one but myself. And you know that. I treated you like fucking garbage because of it. But I had to have some sort of safeguard in my mind that gave me an out if I needed one."

John brought his bottle to his lips and drained it. "I am going to ask you a question. And you are going to answer it honestly or I swear to fucking God I am leaving and never coming back."

"Okay," Bobby said shakily.

"How close did you ever come to doing the same thing with me?"

"Johnny."

"I am fucking serious about leaving."

Bobby closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "There were days when I thought about it. But they were early on when we were still doing very little beyond just meeting up for a fuck at that apartment I used to have across town. But it never progressed beyond a thought. And it never progressed beyond a thought because I'd see you again and I just knew you were worth all of this. And you are. You're worth everything I've had to face, everything I've had to go through. You're worth every single penny I've spent to keep Philippa from telling anyone about this."

John got up and Bobby's eyes snapped open, watching terrified as he walked out of the room. "Johnny?"

John didn't say anything and Bobby's terror turned into full-blown panic. He was up and walking out of the room before he could even think about doing it, taking a deep breath to calm himself when he noticed John was just in the kitchen, looking around in cabinets. "Johnny?"

"Tell me you have something stronger than beer or wine in this fucking place," John said.

Bobby walked into the kitchen and opened up a different cabinet, pulling out a half-empty bottle of whiskey. "You asked me to be honest."

John just grabbed the bottle from him and tore the top off of it. "I hope you don't want any of this because I'll be drinking all of it."

"Johnny." Bobby watched as John brought the bottle to his lips and took a long pull from it. "I know that you're mad but..."

"Mad?" John exclaimed. "Mad? Do you think I'm mad? I'm fucking furious, Bobby."

"I deserve that," Bobby said. "I deserve you leaving too. I don't deserve to have you and I know it."

John took another long pull from the bottle. "You're right. You don't."

Bobby stood there and watched John drink some more. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm so fucking sorry. There are no words in any language in the world to express how sorry I am."

"I'm really fucking sick and tired of listening to you say you're sorry," John got out. "Listening to you apologize for things that can never be changed. Ever."

"I don't know what else to say."

"Yeah, well, I don't think you can hurt me any more and then you do," John said seriously. "How the fuck does Philippa know about this?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me."

"If the information about the first four years of our relationship gets out, I'm going to be made to look like a high dollar prostitute."

Bobby winced but he knew John was right. "I know."

John took another drink. "People finding out about the first four years of our relationship wouldn't damage your reputation a bit. It's my reputation that would be completely trashed. And I've finally done something with my life to actually have one."

"That is why I'm doing this. To protect you."

John took another long drink. "I think you're still lying to me."

"Excuse me?"

"I think you've told me the truth about this," John said, looking over at him. "But Bobby, she's got more on you than just this. I can tell."

Bobby stared at him for a moment before dropping his gaze down to the floor. "Yes, she does."

"And you're not going to tell me what that is, are you?"

"I can't," Bobby whispered. "I just can't."

John took another long drink before he set the bottle down on the counter and he walked out of the room. He headed towards the chair where his jacket was and grabbed it, walking right past Bobby as he headed for the elevator. 

"Johnny, please don't leave. Please."

"I am so motherfucking serious about this that I cannot even begin to tell you," John said as he turned the key to recall the elevator. "Until you decide to be completely honest with me, I don't want so much as a phone call."

"I want to be," Bobby said seriously. "I really do. I just can't be."

"I don't want to hear it, Drake," John said, stepping into the elevator once it opened. "You know what? For the first time since we started this up again, I wish I hadn't taken you back."

John pressed the button for the ground floor angrily and collapsed down to the floor when it started to move. His hands came up to cover his face and he blinked rapidly to keep tears from forming in his eyes.

He was not going to cry over Bobby Drake. 

No fucking way.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's going on with you and Bobby?"

John looked up from his laptop and sighed. "You know, Marie, when I said you could come over, that didn't mean that interrogation was welcome."

"Well ya gotta know that we all can tell, right?" Marie said, looking across the living room at him. "Bobby doesn't show up for our normal Saturdays for the last three weeks, you've got some bullshit excuse about why, and then you spend the rest of the day gettin' yourself roarin' drunk. Excuse us for bein' worried."

John sighed heavily and set his laptop on the table, shifting around until he was laying on the sofa. "Fuck."

"Please tell me this ain't like it was before," Marie said softly. 

"It's not like it was before," John said seriously. "He just won't tell me something incredibly important and I told him that we are not going to see each other again until he does. I won't even answer his phone calls."

"Oh, Johnny boy," Marie said, walking over and sitting down on the floor next to the sofa. "I think you need to talk about this."

"I don't need to talk to anyone about anything."

Marie reached up and smacked him in the shoulder. "Start talkin' or I'm takin' my gloves off."

"Fuck, fine." John took a deep breath before looking over at her. "Not a fucking word to anyone about this. Not even Remy."

"Swear it."

John took a deep breath. "There is someone else who knows about how my relationship with Bobby was before we started it up again, and she is extorting the fuck out of Bobby to keep it a secret. But it's more than that. She's got more than that on him and he won't tell me what it is."

Marie reached out and tangled a gloved hand together with his. "Oh, Johnny."

"I understand the trying to keep the truth about our relationship from becoming public knowledge because if it did come out I'd look like a high dollar prostitute, but this...he's spent so much money on this, Marie. And I'm terribly afraid that she's going to start wanting to do the same with me, and I don't have money like Bobby does. I can't afford to do that."

"High dollar prostitute?"

"Fuck, I forgot I hadn't told you that part," John said, letting his eyes close. "I didn't do medical billing. Bobby paid me not to work."

"Oh Johnny boy," Marie said, squeezing his hand. "Darlin', I don't even know what to say."

"Which is why I've never brought it up before."

"So if this gets out it would be devastatin' for you," Marie said after a moment. "Have you thought about callin' the police?"

"I keep telling Bobby that we need to, but he's fucking terrified of it, and I know it's got more to do with whatever else it is she's got on him than it does with anything else. I've tried to talk to him about it more times than I can count and then the other night I just had enough. Plus I learned some things that night that I didn't know, and I just...fuck Marie, I don't know what to do."

"You're six ways from Sunday again. And you feel like he's back to doin' the same kinds of things that he was doin' before. I'm not sayin' it's as bad, but I thought he promised you stuff."

"He did. I just don't think he realized that meant telling me everything, not just letting our relationship become public knowledge." John ran his hands over his face. "I've told him everything, Marie. And I mean everything. And he's never looked at me differently or with pity or any of that, and now I'm learning all of this stuff and I just..."

John trailed off and Marie squeezed his hand. "I think you probably should talk to him."

"Probably," John agreed. "But if I go back on this ultimatum then we're never going to get anywhere on these secrets he's keeping from me. But I'm also terrified that keeping these secrets is more important than me and that I'm never going to hear from him again."

"Darlin', I can tell you that's not the case."

"You really can't, Marie."

"I can because I called him first," Marie said, and John looked over at her.

"What?"

"I figured if you were so out of it again then it had somethin' to do with him doin' somethin' stupid, so I decided to hear it from him first," she said. "I couldn't get him to tell me what was goin' on because he spent so much of the conversation askin' about how you're doin' that by the time I got a chance to get him to really talk, he had a meetin' to deal with."

"That doesn't surprise me. Nothing and I mean nothing, means as much to Bobby Drake as work does."

"Now that's bullshit and ya know it," Marie said, smacking him on the shoulder again. "That boy loves ya more than I think he's capable of puttin' into words. It's obvious when y'all are around."

John sucked in a deep breath. "Everyone's noticed?"

"We're not idiots, Johnny."

"And, what, you drew the short straw?"

"I didn't need to draw any straw. I just told them I was gonna take care of it."

John looked over at her. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're goin' to his penthouse tonight and you're listenin' to what he has to say. And if he still won't tell you what's goin' on, then I think you should give him some more time."

"No," John said seriously. "He either tells me this or I'm done."

"And I think that would shatter you completely," Marie said softly. "You're fucking miserable enough as it is."

"You can tell?"

"Absolutely," Marie said. "How long have you been feelin' like this?"

"Long enough," John said. "The Professor knows."

"Good," Marie said. "Have you told Bobby?"

"I thought it was obvious. He's always telling me I look terrible. He thinks it's just from being tired because I've been up writing and I've been traveling all over the country and doing things that I'm not used to doing. But it's not."

"What do you think the problem is?"

"It's hard to explain. And I definitely don't want to talk to Bobby about it. It would not be a productive conversation."

"Well, given how he used to treat you, I can see how that would happen," Marie said, squeezing his hand. "Maybe your conversations would go better with a mediator."

"We debated having joint therapy once but Bobby said it sounded too much like a business deal. I may have snapped and said that is what this was for the first four years and he didn't react well. I'm not sure I want to have these conversations in front of the Professor anyway."

"Well you gotta do somethin'," Marie said seriously. "Because I'm not about to let the two of you fuck this up. You need each other too much."

"He has never needed me the way I need him."

"I think ya don't know what he's needed," Marie said. "You're not the only person he ever talks to you know. He's said some stuff to me."

"Like what?"

"Like apologizin' for how he treated ya," Marie murmured. "He felt like he had to. I told him thanks but he really needed to do that to you not me."

"Sometimes I feel like that's all he does, apologize for something."

"You need to talk to him, Johnny boy."

John ran his hands over his face and looked over at her. "If I say I will, can we drop this subject?"

"Of course."

"Then I will talk to him," John said, taking a deep breath. "Now get back to telling me about these wedding plans."

Marie brightened. "Alright, I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby had just finished up an important phone call when Yuriko was on the intercom. “Mr. Drake, Miss Pryde is here to see you.”

Bobby sighed heavily as he reached towards the intercom. “Send her in.”

He stood up as the door opened and Kitty came into the room, and before he could say anything, she walked right up to him and slapped him. “Ow.”

“You deserve that, Robert Drake,” Kitty said firmly.

Bobby rubbed at his face and took one glance at the look in her eyes. “You've obviously talked to John.”

“Yes, I have,” Kitty said angrily. “And I am here to tell you that I am not letting you fuck this up.”

“Kitty, you don't understand.”

“No, I understand perfectly. You are letting the best thing that has ever happened to you go because you're too fucking scared to take responsibility for something that was an accident anyway! Bobby, it's been almost two months and you haven't even talked to him.”

“He asked me not to call until I was ready to tell him the truth.”

“And right now he thinks that keeping that secret is more important than he is,” Kitty said firmly. “He's got patience, Bobby, but he doesn't have that much. You've already used up most of it.”

Bobby sighed and walked over to the sofa, dropping down onto it and burying his face in his hands. “Kitty, how can I ever tell him about this?”

“Bobby,” Kitty said, shaking her head as she came and sat down next to him. “You are not the first person this has ever happened to. He'll understand.”

“I'm glad you're so sure about that,” Bobby groaned.

Kitty reached out and ran a hand down the back of his head. “Bobby, listen to me, okay? The only way, and I mean the only way, that your relationship with Johnny is going to work is if you two tell each other everything. He said he's done that with you. It's time for you to do the same with him.”

“I'm going to lose him if I tell him.”

“You're going to lose him if you don't.”

Bobby turned and looked at her, sucking in a shuddering breath. “I don't know if I can talk about this.”

“Darling, if you want Johnny to stay in your life, you're going to have to.” Kitty gave him a soft smile. “Everything else you thought would push him away didn't. I don't know why you think this will.”

“The more people that know, the more likely it is to come out.”

Kitty smacked the back of his head. “Johnny is not going to sell you out.”

“That's not what I meant,” Bobby said, ducking his head back down. “I mean that Philippa somehow knows and I am fucking terrified of what that means. Who could possibly know, Kitty? Someone clearly told her. She wasn't around when that happened.”

“Hm,” Kitty said. “Well, I have a theory on that if you would like to hear it.”

“Please.”

“Callisto.”

Bobby's head shot up. “No way. No fucking way. She's dead.”

Kitty just shook her head. “I saw her a couple of years ago when I was doing a shoot in Nice in southern France. I wasn't sure if it was her and then she was calling out my name and walking over and hugging me. It was definitely her. She knew things that someone wouldn't have been able to read in a magazine.”

“What the fuck was she doing in France when everyone in Boston thinks she's dead?”

“She told me she faked her death and that sometimes it's best to leave one life behind and start over somewhere else,” Kitty said, shrugging. “I've never understood how her mind works.”

“I still think you're wrong. So she was in France. So what.”

Kitty sighed. “Don't you remember anything from geography class?”

“Apparently not.”

“Nice is the closest airport to Monte Carlo,” Kitty said softly. “And you know how close she was with Philippa.”

Bobby groaned and dropped his head down. “Fuck. She fucking hates me for what happened.”

“I know she does,” Kitty said. “And I would not be surprised at all if that's how Philippa found out.”

“Fuck,” Bobby said again. “You're right. You have to be.”

“Bobby, call the police.”

“I can't,” Bobby said, shaking his head. “You know why I can't.”

“No, I really don't,” Kitty said seriously. “But if you won't call the police, at least call Johnny.”

“I can't do that either.”

“Robert Drake, stop being such a fucking coward,” Kitty demanded.

Bobby looked up at her and Kitty reached out to wipe away a stray tear. “I've already lost him, Kitty. I know I have.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I told him about Madrox,” Bobby murmured. “I told him about the agreement. And he asked me if I'd ever thought about doing that with him and I...”

“Oh Bobby,” Kitty said, wrapping him up in her arms. “You never told me about that.”

“I was so scared, Kitty,” Bobby said, putting his head on her shoulder. “He made me feel things from the moment I met him properly that I couldn't handle. I'm still not sure I can handle them.”

“Bobby,” Kitty said softly. “It's nothing to be afraid of. It's just love.”

“And love fucking terrifies me. I'm still scared, Kitty. And he knows that.”

“You think I wasn't scared about how Clarice made me feel at first? But I learned to trust in it and just enjoy it. And there's a whole lot to enjoy about being in love, Bobby. I don't understand why you're so terrified.”

Bobby let out a small laugh. “I don't know either.”

Kitty smiled at him. “Just tell Johnny that.”

“He doesn't want to talk to me.”

“He wants to talk to you more than anything,” Kitty said firmly. “Bobby, tell him the truth. I promise you that things are not going to go the way you think they are.”

“You can't promise me that.”

“Yes, I can,” Kitty said, running a hand down his cheek. “Bobby, he loves you more than anything. An accident from fourteen years ago is not going to change that.”

Bobby took in a shuddering breath. “You really think so?”

“Yes, I do,” Kitty said. “Trust him, Bobby. Trust him with everything. It's the only way you're going to hang onto him. You have done more than enough to push him away and he still loves you anyway. This isn't going to change anything.”

Bobby nodded. “I'll talk to him. But I need to work up the nerve first.”

“That's fine,” Kitty said. “But you better do it soon because I don't know how much longer he's going to wait.”

Bobby swallowed hard. “I love him so much, Kitty.”

“I know you do.”

“Mr. Drake?” came Yuriko's voice over the intercom. “Ms. MacTaggert is here.”

Kitty leaned in and kissed Bobby on the cheek. “Call him tonight.”

Bobby nodded and they both stood, Kitty grabbing her purse and heading to the door, Bobby heading back to his desk. He sat down as she walked out, ran his hands over his face, and tried to block everything that had just been discussed out of his mind. After a moment, he reached out to the intercom and pressed the correct button.

“Send her in, Yuriko.”


	4. Chapter 4

Marie noticed it when she walked down the aisle, a bouquet in her hands, long white dress on. She shoved it out of her mind during the ceremony, made sure the only thing she was focused on was Remy standing in front of her and reciting the words that Darwin asked her to. But as she walked back up the aisle, this time as Mrs. Remy LeBeau, she noticed it again. 

And it infuriated her.

The party swung into full gear not long after that, Marie wrapped up in hugs from everyone around her, but she couldn't tear her attention away from where John was standing on one side of the backyard and Bobby was standing on the other. She tried to stop thinking about it, talked to Jean and Jubilee about the plans that she and Remy had for their honeymoon, but it stayed there at the front of her mind and before she knew it she was sighing heavily. "They still aren't talkin'?"

Jean gave her a sympathetic smile. "At least Bobby is here, right? That's got to be an improvement."

"I don't think that's the case," Marie said, shaking her head. "I'm gonna go take care of this once and for all."

"Marie, it's your wedding," Jubilee said. "Let them figure it out themselves."

"I ain't ever gonna be able to enjoy the party until I do this," Marie said seriously. "If Remy asks where I went, tell him I went inside for a few minutes and I'll be back."

"Marie," Jean said, but Marie just shook her head again. 

"It's gotta end, Jean. And Johnny ain't gonna listen to anyone but me."

Jean nodded and pulled Jubilee towards the table where all the food was, and Marie turned and walked straight over to Bobby. 

"Marie," Bobby said as she approached. "Congratulations."

"Thank ya very much," Marie said, grabbing his hand. "You're comin' with me."

"Excuse me?" Bobby said, but he let her pull him across the yard. 

Marie walked straight up to John and glared at him. "You're comin' with me too."

"Marie," John started, but Marie's glare deepened.

"I fuckin' swear to God, Johnny, I will take my gloves off."

John stood there for a moment before nodding, and then Marie turned on her heel and marched towards the house, pulling Bobby along with her. John fell into step behind them and took a deep breath before walking into the house, following Marie and Bobby into the living room. 

"Now you two are gonna listen to me," Marie said firmly. "If there is anythin' I've learned from my relationship with Remy, it's that talkin' is important. Remy and I wouldn't be where we are today if we hadn't. I understand that there's a lotta history between you two and that it's hard to do so, but you two need to fuckin' talk. And I don't care if I have to stand here and make ya instead of enjoying my weddin'. I ain't lettin' you two keep this up."

"Marie," John said, shaking his head. "You should be enjoying your wedding. Not worrying about this."

"I agree," Bobby said. "You shouldn't be in here with us."

"I will enjoy my weddin' just fine once I know that you two are gonna talk," Marie said seriously. "You're both fallin' apart without each other and I know it. Fuck, you two were sittin' so far apart that it was all I could think about walkin' down the aisle. I love you, Johnny boy, and I love you, Bobby, but you two need to figure this the fuck out before you completely ruin it."

John sighed. "I've been ready to listen for months."

Marie turned to look at Bobby and he dropped his gaze down to the floor. "I'm afraid I'm going to lose you."

"If you don't talk to me, you are," John said firmly. "And I don't want that to happen, Bobby. God, how I don't fucking want that to happen."

"It's easy for you to say that. You don't know what I have to say."

"Fuck, Bobby," John exclaimed. "Do you not understand what I'm telling you? You don't talk to me and I'm leaving. Forever. I don't even fucking care what it is anymore. I just want to know it. I want to know that you're willing to tell me everything."

"I want to," Bobby said softly. "I really want to. I'm just scared."

"What are you scared of?" John asked. “Be honest.”

"I don't want your opinion of me to change."

John rolled his eyes. "Drake, my opinion of you changes all the fucking time. And you know that."

Bobby took a deep breath. "You're serious about leaving?"

"I'm motherfucking serious," John said. "There is no point in being in a relationship when the person I'm in a relationship with won't be honest with me. I've had a lot of really fucking awful boyfriends before, Bobby. None of them were ever honest with me. Don't fucking become one of them."

John turned and walked out of the room before Bobby could say another word, leaving Marie there to shake her head. "You get back here, Johnny boy!"

"I've said everything I need to!" John called back and a moment later the sound of the backdoor opening and closing echoed through the room. 

"Bobby," Marie said, turning to him. "Whatever it is, is it really worth losin' Johnny?"

Bobby just shook his head. "I feel like I've already lost him. I feel like all I'm capable of doing is hurt him."

"Did ya not listen to a thing he just said?" Marie asked. "All he wants is for you to be honest with him."

"Every time I'm honest with him, I hurt him," Bobby said, looking over at Marie. "And I hate myself for it."

"Bobby, you're the best thing that's ever happened to him," Marie said, putting one of her gloved hands on his arm. "Johnny's been through a lot of shit in his life and he's come outta all of it stronger. But if he loses you, he's gonna shatter completely and I don't know that we'll ever be able to put him back together."

Bobby swallowed hard. "I don't want that to happen."

"Then ya gotta tell him," Marie said softly. "No matter what it is, you've gotta tell him."

Bobby closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm so scared, Marie."

"I know ya are. But you've gotta tell him or you're never gonna see him again."

Bobby opened his eyes and gave her a shaky smile. "Does it have to be here?"

"No," Marie said. "I don't want ya doin' this somewhere where anyone else can walk in. But you've gotta do it today. And if ya don't, I'm gonna come to your office and fuckin' kill you. And I mean that."

Bobby stared at her for a moment before nodding. "I'll tell him tonight after the party."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Bobby whispered.

Marie gave him a big smile. "It's all gonna be okay, Bobby. Just have faith in that."

"I'll try."

"Good," Marie said, reaching for his hand. "Now come on, we're goin' back outside and you're gonna tell him that you're gonna talk tonight."

Bobby let Marie take him by the hand and lead him back into the backyard. She squeezed his hand once they were and gave him another smile, and then walked over to John and motioned in Bobby's direction. After a moment, Bobby watched John walk over to the table and grab a couple of beers before he walked over to him. 

"Hi," Bobby said, reaching out to take the beers when John offered them to him. He blew on one before handing it back to John, then blew on the other and brought it to his lips.

"You're going to tell me?" John said after a long drink.

"Yes," Bobby said, his voice shaky. "Today. But not here."

"Then we'll go to my place after the party," John said softly. "But you've got to be honest with me."

"I will be," Bobby said quietly. "I promise."

They both took another drink before John reached out and took Bobby's hand, squeezing it. "I love you, Bobby. Nothing you can tell me is going to change that."

All Bobby could think about was that he wasn't sure that was true.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby settled onto the sofa as John moved around in the kitchen and he told himself that he was about to do the right thing. He couldn't think about the fact that he was going to lose John. Wouldn't think about it. He just had to do everything in his power to make sure that he didn't. 

John walked back into the room with a bottle of vodka and a couple of glasses, setting them down on the table in front of them. “I thought something harder than beer was probably required for this.”

Bobby watched as he poured them both a glass and took his when offered. He let the vodka burn his throat as he drank it all down and, when he set the glass back down, he decided to start talking. “The first guy I was ever with was this guy named William. I met him through a girl at school and we just hit it off. When I went off to college, William ended up at the same school, and the friendly relationship that had developed between us turned into something more. If what happened hadn't happened, I probably would have ended my relationship with Kitty and never done all the things I've done.”

John finished off his drink. “What happened?”

“I was so ashamed of my sexuality and I was absolutely terrified of the thought of having sex, no matter how much I wanted it. So I made him wait. Made him wait for years. I honestly don't know why he stayed but he was so patient with me. But once I started taking my inheritance and investing it, I realized that it was time for me to take the next step in my relationship as well. So one night I went over to his apartment and I tackled him to the bed and we had sex. I fell asleep in his arms and when I woke up, I thought he was holding me rather stiffly. So I turned to find out what he was doing that for and I realized why.”

Bobby paused and reached for the vodka while John realized what Bobby was trying to say. “Oh, Bobby.”

“Because I was hiding the fact that I was a mutant, that meant I had very little control over it and I'd frozen him in my sleep,” Bobby said hoarsely before draining another glassful. “He didn't stand a chance. I completely freaked out. I didn't know what to do. I called Kitty and she rushed over and eventually she talked me into calling the police. I thought for sure that I was going to be arrested, but once things were explained to them, mostly by Kitty because I could hardly speak, the evidence ended up proving that this was accidental death by uncontrollable mutant powers. I was never arrested, I was never charged, no matter how much I felt like I should be.

“William had a good friend from school named Callisto. And Callisto knew about what had happened. I thought she died not that long after that in a car accident. But Kitty ran into her in France a few years ago and she told Kitty that she'd faked her death and decided to start over somewhere new. I never have understood how her mind works. Anyway, talking with Kitty has made me realize that Callisto likely told Philippa. They were so close in high school. I think that's how Philippa knows. But I have hidden this from everyone for so long. I didn't want anyone to know. And I am fucking terrified of the fact that I just told you because I think I know how you're going to react and it's going to fucking kill me to live without you. But you wanted to know so now you know. That's what Philippa has on me. That's what I'm paying her for. I don't want anyone to ever find out about what I did to William.”

John took a deep breath and reached for the bottle, refilling both their glasses. They sat in silence for several minutes and Bobby was on the verge of not being able to breathe when John finally spoke. “I understand better than you think I do.”

“I don't see how that could be possible.”

John drained his glass. “Foster family number three was great, Bobby. They loved me. My foster mother had even been hinting at the fact that they might want to adopt me. And it felt so nice to be loved. I can't even put it into words. I'd been so alone for so long but they wanted me to be a part of their family. And then I manifested. I was nine. I was outside in the backyard when it happened. My foster mother was standing over a grill barbecuing dinner. It was one of those charcoal ones and there was a flame. I didn't have any control over my powers because they'd just come to me, and the next thing I knew, the grill flared. She was too close to it and the fire consumed her. I started screaming for help and my foster father came running, but the fire was too big. By the time he finally got it put out, she was dead.”

“Johnny,” Bobby started but John interrupted him.

“Social services were there as soon as the police left. My foster father wanted to never see me again. I ended up in one of those mutant orphanages for about a month before they finally talked someone into taking me in. That was foster family number four. And foster father number four was the one who molested me. All I could think for years was that I had gotten myself into that situation, that I deserved what was happening to me because I'd killed her. I'd fucking killed her. Eventually, I mentioned what was happening to my social services rep and she pulled me straight out of the house. But I'd been there for five years by that point and it was really too late. I was so fucked up.”

“Johnny,” Bobby said again but John kept talking.

“I used to steal bottles of whiskey at foster house number five and drink my pain away when I was fourteen. Eventually, they found out I was doing that and took all the liquor out of the house, but it didn't make the pain stop. But foster family number five sucked. The only reason they let me into their home was so they could cash the check that came along with me. They treated me like shit, but I thought I deserved to be treated like shit so I just let them. As I grew older, I realized I had a chance to get out of this hell that I'd been in for so long. I worked my ass off to be able to support myself the day my eighteenth came and then that morning I was gone. I felt like I was finally free of everything that had weighed me down for the last nine years. I thought it would make things better. It didn't.

“The only reason I survived is because of Remy and his parents. They let me stay with them until I got an apartment and I told Remy a lot of what I'd been through in foster care. But I never told him about her. I never told him about that day when I manifested. I've never told anyone about it before, actually. Not even the Professor.”

Bobby reached out when John turned to look at him, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. “Do you get it now? I understand, Bobby. I understand more than I could put into words.”

“I'm so sorry, Johnny. You never should have had to go through that.”

“And you never should have had to go through what you went through,” John said, pulling Bobby into his arms. “But I'm glad you told me. I'm glad I told you. And that's how this has to be, Bobby. We can't keep things like this a secret from one another or it really is going to destroy us. We've kept them secret for so long already. If there's anyone that we can trust with this stuff, it's got to be each other.”

“I know,” Bobby murmured, burying his face in John's neck. “I know I should have told you but I was so scared to. I thought you'd hate me.”

“I don't know if you've noticed, Drake, but there's no possible way for me to hate you,” John said, running his hands along Bobby's back. “I could have hated you for a lot of things you've done and I didn't.”

“You should.”

“Maybe, but I don't. And I'm not going to start hating you over this.”

Bobby took in a shuddering breath when he felt John brush a kiss along his temple. “I love you. I love you more than anyone I've ever loved in my life. And I don't tell you that enough but you deserve to know. You deserve so much better than what I can give you.”

“I used to believe that back in the days when we were hiding and lying and you thought only of yourself. But you know what the past year has taught me, Bobby? You're capable of giving me everything that I need. Everything.”

“Really?”

“Yes. These last three months have been absolute motherfucking hell because I just wanted to go over to the penthouse and pull you into my arms and say it was okay, that you didn't have to share any more of yourself with me than you wanted to, but I knew that wouldn't solve anything. The only way we were going to be able to move forward was if we had this conversation that we've had tonight. So now we can.”

Bobby pulled back and looked at him. “We can?”

John just gave him a soft smile. “I just wanted to know what you were trying so hard to protect, Bobby. I wanted to know what was more important than me.”

“Nothing is more important than you,” Bobby said seriously. “I'd give up everything I have for you. I just thought I was going to lose you.”

“Never,” John murmured, pulling Bobby into a deep kiss. “I love you far too much to let that happen.”

“I know you hate me apologizing, but I'm so sorry for hurting you again,” Bobby said. “I know I hurt you badly that night and I'm so, so sorry.”

“It's okay. Just promise me one thing, alright?”

“Anything.”

“Never, ever, lie to me again. The only way we are ever going to have anything that resembles a healthy relationship is if we tell each other the truth.”

Bobby nodded. “I'll never lie to you again. I promise.”

John pulled him into another deep kiss, leaning back against the sofa and pulling Bobby on top of him. Bobby settled into John's embrace and kissed him again, the passion between them ratcheting up with every meeting of their lips. John groaned when Bobby broke away and started trailing kisses down his neck, pulling at the neckline of his t-shirt to get better access to his skin. He rotated his hips up and smiled at the tremor that went through Bobby when their groins brushed against each other. “Bobby?”

“Hm?” Bobby mumbled against his skin.

“Bed?”

Bobby pulled back and looked down at him. “Is that really a good idea?”

“Of course it is. We just made up,” John said simply. “Don't deny me makeup sex. We love makeup sex.”

“We've had a lot of makeup sex over the years,” Bobby said, crawling off of him and standing up.

“I know,” John said, standing as well. “But so long as it's not breakup sex, I don't really care.”

Bobby laughed as John pulled him towards his bedroom, and they came together again once they were next to the bed. Bobby's hands started edging John's shirt up and John quickly broke the kiss and whipped it over his head. John's hands quickly made work of the button down that Bobby was wearing, sliding it down his arms. Bobby sucked in a deep breath as John reached for his pants, expertly undoing them and sliding them down his legs as he dropped to his knees in front of him. Bobby let his hands tangle in John's hair as he felt him mouth along his clothed erection, gasping when the warmth of his mouth went away, and he looked down to see that John was untying his shoes. 

Soon Bobby's shoes were tossed away, his pants kicked in the same direction, and John grinned at him as he stood back up. Bobby pulled John close to him as John slid a hand in between their bodies to grasp him through his briefs. Bobby's eyes closed and a visible shudder went through him, and he quickly reached for the fly of John's jeans. A few moments later and the jeans dropped to the ground, and Bobby took one of his hands and put it on John's clothed cock. It took them a moment to find the right rhythm, but then they were stroking each other and kissing sloppily and Bobby couldn't help but wonder how he'd lived without this for three entire months.

They broke apart after a while, each reaching for their underwear and sliding it down, John toeing off his shoes and kicking them across the room with his jeans. They tumbled onto the bed together, Bobby grinning at John as he slid in between Bobby's legs. John reached towards the bedside table as they kissed again, sliding the drawer open and feeling around inside for the lube. He sat back once he grabbed onto it, pouring some of the sticky liquid onto his fingers and spreading Bobby's legs even wider. Bobby let out a loud moan at the initial penetration, then a couple more loud moans as he got used to the intrusion. After a few thrusts, he let John know he was ready for more and John slid another finger into him, trying to get him as loose as possible. 

Bobby arched into John's touch when his fingers brushed his prostate, and John could tell that Bobby was close just by the way his hand was shaking. He bent down and pressed a kiss to Bobby's forehead, smiling at him when he pulled back. “What do you want first? To come or for me to fuck you?”

Bobby let out a whine when John's fingers paused, but John just shook his head. “Decide now or I'll decide for you.”

Bobby growled up at him, his eyes dark with lust, before throwing his head back and letting out a shameless moan. “Fuck, just do something.”

John shook his head at Bobby's impatience but bent down to kiss him hard. “Fuck it is then.”

Bobby groaned as John's fingers pulled out of him, watching through hooded eyes as John slicked his cock up before positioning himself. A filthy moan escaped Bobby's lips as John started to slide into him and once he was fully inside, he waited for Bobby to get used to the stretch and relax. Bobby's eyes flicked to him and he gave a slight nod, and John started thrusting. Bobby was moaning again within moments, and John shifted until his hand circled Bobby's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

John's thrusts picked up as he felt himself close, and he bent down to kiss Bobby passionately, sighing into the kiss when he felt Bobby clench around him as he came. His thrusts faltered and he managed a couple more until he fell over the edge into orgasmic bliss. They collapsed onto the bed together, gasping for breath. After a few moments, John pulled himself off of him and shifted so he was laying next to Bobby, putting his head on Bobby's shoulder and smiling when Bobby's hand tangled together with his own.

“Why is makeup sex always so good?” Bobby asked eventually. “Because, fuck, that was good.”

“I don't know, but I agree, that was fucking incredible.”

“I don't want to fight with you but yet I kind of do just to be able to have makeup sex.”

John laughed. “Just so long as the next fight doesn't take us three months to resolve, I think I can be okay with fighting every once and a while just to have makeup sex.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Bobby tilted John's head up and kissed him soundly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” John whispered, kissing him again. “Give me a few minutes and then we'll go again.”

“I think I need a few minutes too,” Bobby murmured. “But again sounds fantastic. We've got three months of sex to catch up on.”

“Oh I know,” John said, smiling. “Believe me I know. That's why we're not leaving this bed for a while.”

“Sounds good to me, Johnny.”


	6. Chapter 6

John walked into the office of the Xavier Foundation and found Remy sitting behind the front desk, Lorna in his lap and reading to him. Remy looked up when he heard the door and gave John a huge smile. “Johnny!”

Lorna stopped reading and looked up as well, jumping off Remy's lap and running around the desk to give John a big hug. “Hi, Pyro.”

John hugged her back. “Hi, Lorna. How are things going?”

“Polaris,” Lorna said, smiling. “My name is Polaris.”

John just grinned at her. “I love it.”

“Really?” Lorna asked. “Because I wasn't entirely sure of it at first.”

“I think it's wonderful,” John said. “Suits you well.”

“That's what I keep tryin' to tell her,” Remy said, drawing John's attention back to him. 

“Remy, man, how was the honeymoon?”

“Honeymoon was amazin',” Remy said, grinning. “I ain't never been to Niagara Falls before. Marie loved it.”

“That's all that matters,” John said, walking over to the desk with Lorna. “I am here to talk to the Professor.”

“He's in with another mutant at the moment but you're welcome to wait,” Remy said, glancing over at the computer screen in front of him. “Should be done in about ten minutes.”

“Then I will wait,” John said, leaning up against the desk as Lorna ran back around it. He watched as she climbed into Remy's lap again and smiled. “So, how is school, Polaris?”

Lorna's head dropped down. “They don't like me.”

John frowned. “Why don't they like you? You're great.”

Lorna sighed. “I'm the only mutant kid in the class. I think they're all afraid.”

“What?” Remy exclaimed. “That's ridiculous.”

“I know, but it's the truth,” Lorna said. “I've got a few friends that are fellow mutants but they're all a grade below me because no one in my grade wants anything to do with me.”

John shook his head. “They don't know what they're missing then. I would pick you as a friend any day.”

Lorna looked up. “Really?”

“I don't know if you've noticed, Polaris, but I like you a lot,” John said, smiling. “And anyone who doesn't clearly doesn't have very good taste.”

“I agree with Johnny,” Remy said, drawing Lorna's attention to him. “You're a special kid.”

Lorna grinned at them. “Thanks, guys.”

“Just telling you the truth, Polaris.”

“Lorna,” came Erik's voice, and they all turned to see him standing there.

“Polaris,” Lorna corrected. “You said we use our mutant names here.”

“That's right, I did,” Erik said, smiling at her. “Polaris, come back here and let Gambit get back to work, okay?”

“It's alright, Magneto. She ain't botherin' me.”

“Be that as it may, I still want her to come with me.”

Lorna pouted for a moment but jumped off Remy's lap and grabbed her book. “Fine.”

Lorna was almost to Erik when John called out. “Hey, Polaris.”

She paused and turned back to him. “What?”

“Just remember that if they can't see how great you are then they're not worth your time.”

Lorna smiled at him. “Okay, Pyro.”

Erik gave him a grateful smile as he took Lorna by the hand and led her into the back. John turned to Remy, leaning up against the desk. “So, how's married life?”

“It's amazin',” Remy said, grinning. “I mean, I thought that there was not gonna be anythin' different about it because it's just a couple of rings and a piece of paper, but it's different. It's really different knowin' that this is forever, ya know? It's not the thought of forever anymore. It's actually forever.”

John just smiled. “Well, I am so happy for both of you. No one deserves happiness more than the two of you.”

“I dunno about that. I think you deserve some too. You and Bobby work things out yet?”

John nodded. “Night of your wedding. Marie threatened to kill us both if we didn't.”

Remy laughed. “Yeah, she was sayin' that she told y'all to fix it or she was gonna have to intervene.”

“Oh, she intervened,” John said. “But she meant well and it worked out in the end so it's alright.”

“Well, I'm happy 'bout that. You've been happier in the past year than ya have been in a long time.”

John let a smile cross his face. “Yeah, I think I have.”

They both looked up as a woman walked out of the back and up to the desk, saying she needed to make another appointment. Remy turned towards the computer but nodded in the direction of Charles's office. “Go on back, Johnny. He's alone now.”

“Thanks man,” John said, walking into the back and knocking on the door of Charles's office. He went in when he heard the permission, and Charles greeted him with a large smile. 

“Pyro. How wonderful to see you. This was unexpected.”

“Yeah, well, I had something I wanted to ask you,” John said, dropping down into one of the chairs in front of his desk. “Bobby doesn't know I'm here.”

Charles put his hands on his desk. “I've told you that I'm open to doing joint therapy sessions.”

“Thank you, Professor, but no,” John said, shaking his head. “He's not what I want to ask you about.”

“Then what is it?”

John took a deep breath. “I was wondering if you could recommend a psychiatrist for me to see. I've tried to deal with this depression for so long but I just don't think I can manage it on my own anymore. I'm sick of being fucking miserable all the time.”

Charles studied him for a few moments. “I think this realization is a good one.”

“I thought you might.”

“The man I usually refer everyone to is William Stryker. His office happens to be not that far from Gravesend. He's over in Fort Hamilton.”

John nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

“I'll get you his information in a moment. Why doesn't Iceman know you're here?”

John sighed heavily. “I haven't talked to him about this.”

“Pyro.”

“I know I need to tell him and I'm going to,” John said seriously. “I just wanted to tell him that I'm doing something about it first before he's trying to get me an appointment with some psychiatrist for the elite because I know that's how he'd react.”

Charles started searching around in a drawer. “You two still aren't communicating well.”

“I don't think we'll ever know how to do that,” John said, shaking his head. “We did promise each other that we're not going to lie to each other anymore, so at least that's a step in the right direction.”

“So you got him to tell you what you needed to hear.”

“Yes. And then I told him something I'd never told anyone in return and we now have a greater understanding of one another. I actually think it might have brought us a little closer.”

Charles closed the drawer he was looking through and opened another. “You know if you did that more you would be even closer.”

“I know. And he's started telling me things ever since the big discussion and I think he's finally starting to realize that he needs to tell me everything.”

“You need to tell him everything too.”

“I have.”

Charles looked up at that. “You've told him everything?”

“When we first started our relationship? No. But since we started it back up again? Yes, I have. If I can't share that stuff with my partner, I don't understand the point of having a partner.”

Charles smiled at him. “So at least that's gotten through to you.”

John laughed. “More of what you say to me gets through to me than you know.”

“Well, that's a good thing,” Charles said, turning back to his drawer. “Ah, here it is.”

John watched as he pulled out a book and flipped through it before reaching for a notepad. Charles quickly wrote down the information he'd been looking for and then tore the page of the notepad, handing it over to John. “The information on Stryker.”

“Thank you,” John said, folding it up and sticking it in his pocket. “I really appreciate this.”

“You're welcome,” Charles said, watching as John stood up. “And Pyro?”

“Yes?” John said, heading towards the door.

“I am glad that things are improving between you and Iceman,” Charles said sincerely. “No matter how unhealthy I still think it is for you to remain in an abusive relationship.”

“It's not abusive anymore,” John pointed out.

“Yes, but it once was, which to me means it is an abusive relationship,” Charles said, smiling at him. “But perhaps you're right. Maybe it's not. I just know that I wouldn't have been able to remain in a relationship with a man who treated me like that.”

“Yeah, well, you're not me,” John said, shrugging. “And he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not letting go of that, not when it's like this now.”

“I understand,” Charles said. “Say hello to Iceman for me. I look forward to seeing him.”

“I will do that. Thanks, Professor.”

“Any time, Pyro.”

John walked out of the office and headed back to the front, stopping in front of the desk. “Hey, Remy?”

“What?”

“Dinner at yours tonight? Bobby's got some society thing and I am not going to it.”

“Of course,” Remy said. “But you better be prepared for the Spanish Inquisition from Marie. She's been wonderin' what's goin' on with you and Bobby.”

John laughed as he walked towards the door. “I will be prepared for it. See you tonight.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Can I confess somethin' to ya, Johnny boy?” Marie asked as they walked down the street in Manhattan towards a building where John was supposed to do an interview. “I'm really bored.”

“I'm glad to know that my conversation has been engaging then,” John said, shaking his head.

“That's not what I meant,” Marie said, slapping at him. “I mean in general. This not workin' is great but it also sucks.”

John glanced over at her. “You're actually complaining to me about the fact that you no longer have to work?”

“If I had somethin' to do then it would be different,” Marie said honestly. “But there's never gonna be kids to keep track of and I can only do so much cleanin' before I lose my mind.”

“You two are entirely capable of having kids someday,” John pointed out. “They just won't be kids you give birth to.”

“I know, I know,” Marie said. “It's just still hard to let go of that dream.”

“I can imagine it is. As for the rest of what you said, I sympathize. I about lost my mind those first few months until I bought the laptop and started writing.”

“I ain't no writer, Johnny.”

“I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying you need to find something to occupy your time.”

“Why do ya think I've been spendin' so much time with you?” Marie asked. “You honestly think I'm interested in sittin' in this office listenin' to you answerin' questions that I already know the answers to?”

“Because you are kindly helping me out with all of this nonsense I have to deal with now?”

“You're an idiot.” Marie slapped at him again. “And you really need an assistant.”

“I'm not just trusting some random person that knows absolutely nothing about me or my life. I'm not Bobby,” John said seriously. “I'll manage somehow.”

“Well,” Marie started. “Maybe I could help you out with that.”

John glanced over at her. “You're going to help me find someone?”

“No, I meant that maybe I could be that someone.”

John turned towards her when they stopped to wait for a stoplight. “Seriously?”

“I already know what I'm doin' 'cause I've been doin' it,” Marie said, looking over at him. “You know you can trust me and there's very little about your life that would pertain to this that I don't know about.”

“You want to work for me.”

“Yes,” Marie said firmly. “And it's a good fuckin' idea so don't you even try to tell me it ain't.”

John sighed as they started walking again. “I'm not trying to say it's not a good idea. I'm just trying to figure out why you'd want to do this.”

“Look, Johnny, it's a situation that benefits both of us. You get the help that ya really need with stuff and I get somethin' to do durin' the day. Besides, I know Remy will be far happier about this decision of mine to work if I tell him I'm workin' for you than if I went back to checkin' groceries somewhere just because I was bored.”

“You're right about that. Remy would be furious if you did that.”

“Exactly,” Marie said, reaching out to curl her arm around John's elbow. “So what do you say?”

“I say that there's a lot that needs to be worked out. Like how much am I going to pay you to do this?”

“You don't have to pay me anythin'.”

“That's fucking bullshit,” John said seriously. “If you're doing this, then I'm paying you and I'm paying you appropriately.”

“And what in your mind is appropriate?”

“I'm going to pay you what Bobby was paying me to be his assistant,” John said, looking over at her. “Which I can assure you was a lot.”

“You gonna admit in this interview today that was how you two met?” Marie asked.

“Met?” John turned to correct her before realizing they were in the middle of a busy sidewalk. “Maybe.”

“You know the public's wantin' more details about the two of ya.”

“Well the public can fuck off. My private life is my private life.”

Marie took a deep breath. “One of the tabloids reached out to me and Remy. Wanted to pay us an awful lot of money for what we knew about ya.”

John took that in for a moment. “Seriously?”

“Yes,” Marie said softly. “We obviously told them no but I have a feelin' that we're not gonna be the only ones asked. Everyone will say no too.”

“I'm not worried about any of you selling me and Bobby out. I'm worried about the fact that they even knew how to find you.”

“Don't worry about that. We said no. They'll leave us alone now.”

“I'm not so sure about that,” John said, shaking his head. “Fuck, if they knew that then they've probably got all of my habits down. Places I go frequently, people I'm seen with.”

“You obviously don't pay that much attention to the papers.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means Remy got all excited last Sunday because pictures of you two in the cemetery ended up on one of the papers' gossip section's front page. They were speculatin' who he was and if you were cheatin' on Bobby and he just found it so funny.”

“And was anyone ever going to tell me this?” John asked, sighing.

“We kinda thought you already knew,” Marie said. “But maybe this just proves more than ever that you need someone to be your assistant. Someone that can find this stuff out for ya and let ya know what's really goin' on. I think that you think ya live in a little bubble and ya don't realize how that bubble has already burst.”

John took a deep breath. “Fine. You are now officially my assistant. And I will pay you what I want to pay you so no arguing with me about that.”

“I won't argue,” Marie promised, smiling at him. “I'm just glad to know I'll have somethin' to do and that you will have someone takin' care of things for ya.”

“I know that I've needed someone to do that for a while, and I'm really grateful for all that you've done to help me so far, I just...fuck. I didn't realize that things were that far out of my control.”

“Johnny boy, they've been out of control since the moment you signed that contract Jubes wrote up for ya,” Marie pointed out. “Nothin' has ever been the same.”

“I know that,” John said seriously. “I just thought I had a better handle on it than I actually do.”

“I'm surprised Bobby hasn't been tellin' ya about some of this stuff. He called Remy up and told him he thought the speculation was hysterical.”

John nearly stopped walking. “He did what?”

Marie just rolled her eyes. “Don't tell me you two aren't communicatin' well again. Because I will take my gloves off with both of ya.”

“Fuck if I know,” John said, shaking his head. “And now is not the time to be talking about this stuff.”

“He know about your appointment with Stryker yet?”

“I'm going to tell him after the appointment.”

“Johnny boy.”

“I don't know how to talk to him about this, Marie. He thinks everything is so fucking great and it is but I just...”

“You just don't feel happy,” Marie finished. “And tellin' him that you're not happy wouldn't go over very well.”

“It's not that I'm not happy. I am happy. He makes me happy. I'm just fucking depressed. I've been depressed for years and I just cannot handle it by myself anymore. All I can think about is how much happier I would be if I wasn't dealing with this hole in my chest where everything I feel is supposed to be,” John said, nodding towards a building up ahead. “We're almost there.”

“I wish you would've talked to someone about this before, Johnny.”

“Maybe I should have but I can't change that now,” John said, walking towards the door of the building. “All that matters is that I'm fucking doing something about it.”

“I'm proud of you for that. I know how hard that sorta thing can be.”

“Thanks, Marie.” John paused outside the building and took a deep breath. “You think I'm ready for this?”

“I think you've been ready for this for days,” Marie said seriously. “You always do well with these interviews.”

“Fuck if I know why.”

“Because you love talkin' about that book,” Marie pointed out. “And you know you're going to particularly love this one 'cause you're talkin' to a mutant magazine and therefore you get to show off some of your fire tricks.”

“My fire tricks?”

Marie just rolled her eyes. “Johnny, you sent me a message in the living room yesterday by fire text when you could've just walked into the room and said somethin'. Yes, fire tricks.”

“You know that's one of the first things I ever did for Bobby once I told him what I could do? I wrote him a message in fire.”

Marie smiled. “What was the message?”

“I love you,” John said, grinning at the memory. “I'll never forget that night.”

“Then maybe you should mention it durin' your interview,” Marie said softly. “Leave out how long ago it was and all of that, but say that the first time you showed Bobby what you could really do with fire was when you told him you loved him for the first time.”

“Marie.”

“It's really sweet and romantic, Johnny. And it will just let people know that you were together for quite a while before that day ya got caught by the photographers.”

“And no one but you is supposed to know that.”

“I think that you two made it pretty fuckin' obvious to all of our friends that you were in love with each other once they knew you were together. I mean, Jean and I spent half that afternoon wonderin' how you two could've fallen in love before our eyes and us not noticed it.” Marie reached out and put a hand on John's arm. “No one in our group is gonna think anything other than that if you say it.”

“You really think?”

“I really do.”

“They are going to ask me about Bobby.”

“Of course they are. You and Bobby are one of the biggest mutant couples in the world, Johnny. This interview of all interviews is gonna wanna know more about it.”

John sucked in a deep breath. “Will you let me call Bobby first and ask if it's okay?”

Marie grinned at him. “Of course I will. But I see no reason why he'll say that it won't be.”

“He's pretty fucking private, Marie.”

“And yet he was stickin' his tongue down your throat on Broadway the other day.”

John sighed. “More stuff in the newspapers that I know nothing about?”

“Yep. But don't ya worry about that anymore. You're gonna be all informed now that you've got me in charge of it all.”

“Because you read all that shit anyway,” John said, shaking his head. “I'm going to regret this aren't I?”

“I resent that. You're gonna love this.” 

“Fine, fine. But I'm still calling him first.”

“Go right on ahead, Johnny boy. We've got ten minutes before ya gotta be up there.”


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby sat down on John's sofa as John headed into the kitchen to get them drinks. He reached for the remote for the television and paused when he spotted the prescription bottles sitting next to it. “Johnny?”

“What?” John called out from the kitchen.

“Are you sick?”

“No. Why would you think that?”

“Then what are these prescriptions for?”

John walked into the room a moment later with two bottles of beer. “This is not how I wanted to have this discussion.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Bobby asked as John sat down next to him.

John handed both the beers to Bobby as he sighed. “It means that I need to tell you something and I haven't yet.”

“Johnny, what is it?”

John took a deep breath. “I've been seeing a doctor about something. And I was always going to tell you about this so don't get upset about that.”

“I'm worried,” Bobby said quickly. “What are you seeing a doctor for?”

“There's nothing to worry about,” John soothed. “The doctor is a psychiatrist.”

Bobby blinked. “A what?”

“I've been through a lot of shit in my life and it has made me seriously depressed. And I just cannot deal with it anymore. Not on my own, anyway. So I got some help.”

Bobby sat there for a moment. “Why didn't you tell me this?”

“I just made the decision a couple of weeks ago,” John said. “And if I had told you then you would have been insistent that I go see the best psychiatrist in the city.”

“As you should be,” Bobby interjected.

“Exactly my point. You would have tried to take control of a situation that I needed to do myself.”

Bobby just shook his head. “I would not. I just think that you deserve the best help there is.”

“And that doesn't have to be the best help that money can buy.”

“Fine,” Bobby said. “Where did you find this guy? Whoever he is.”

“I asked the Professor for a recommendation. He sent me to Dr. Stryker.”

“So that's his name?”

“Dr. William Stryker. He's a graduate of Columbia Med School and has been in practice for almost thirty years. He knows what he's doing.”

Bobby just nodded. “That's good.”

“But you're still going to have Yuriko research him.”

“Do you blame me? This guy has a lot of history to go through.”

“Yes, actually, I do,” John said seriously. “And you will find nothing to concern you. So don't waste Yuriko's time.”

“Johnny.”

“Bobby, honestly,” John said, exasperated. “Trust me to pick my own fucking doctor.”

Bobby took a deep breath. “I do. I'm just worried.”

“Don't be,” John said softly. “This is going to help me.”

“I just want you to be happy, Johnny.”

“I am happy,” John said strongly. “I am so happy when I'm with you. But when I'm not with you I'm pretty miserable and have been for a very long time. I don't want to be that way anymore.”

“And I don't want you to be,” Bobby said, setting the beers on the table and pulling John close. “I love you. Whatever you need to do to feel better is something that I will fully support.”

“Good,” John said, leaning in and kissing him. “And I love you too.”

Bobby pulled him into another kiss, deepening it quickly. John slid his hands under Bobby's shirt as Bobby's tongue explored his mouth, making him shudder. They kissed passionately as Bobby started to inch John's shirt up, and when it was ready to whip off, John broke the kiss and looked at Bobby.

“We're supposed to be watching a movie.”

“I don't care about the fucking movie. Do you?”

“I would kind of like to see it at some point.”

“But not now?”

“Given how fucking hard I am right now? No. You have completely changed our plans.”

Bobby laughed. “No, I just sped them up. You know we were going to fuck before I went home.”

John leaned in and kissed him again. “Stay.”

“I have an eight a.m. meeting with someone who flew in from London. I can't stay,” Bobby said softly. “But if I didn't I would in a heartbeat.”

“I know,” John said as he stood up. “I just wish we could wake up together more often.”

“I'll work on making that happen.”

John nodded. “I am not fucking on this sofa so get up.”

“I thought you liked it when we did that.”

“I did,” John said, reaching out his hand. “But I don't want the sofa to break. I like that sofa.”

Bobby took the hand and stood up. “We've never fucked on the floor in here then.”

“Is that what you're in the mood for?” John asked, sighing happily when Bobby started pressing kisses to his neck.

“Maybe,” Bobby said, lifting his head and drawing John into a passionate kiss. “Interested?”

John just rolled his eyes. “Stay here while I get the lube. I don't care where we fuck so long as we fuck soon.”

Bobby laughed as John walked out of the room, turning to the table and picking up the prescription bottles to see what the medications were. He didn't recognize either name, hadn't really expected to, and he set them back down as he committed the names to memory. Yuriko could research those for him too.

John walked back into the room and pulled Bobby into another kiss, only for Bobby to break it almost immediately so he could whip John's shirt over his head. John kissed him again as he worked at getting the buttons on Bobby's shirt undone, and he quickly shoved it off Bobby's arms and tossed it to the side. Their lips met again as they started to undo each other's pants, getting them open and shoved down as quickly as possible.

They broke the embrace to step out of their pants and toe off their shoes, and then they were kicking them to the side. Bobby dropped to his knees and John groaned as Bobby's hand came up to slowly stroke his aching cock. Bobby leaned forward and let his tongue swirl around John's balls before taking him deep, humming softly when John's hand caressed the side of his face. Bobby moved his head up and down, letting his teeth drag gently against the sensitive flesh until he recognized the telltale sounds that John was about to come.

John groaned when Bobby pulled away, dropping to his knees and kissing him hard. Bobby dragged him down to the floor, grabbing the lube off the table along the way. He pressed it into John's hand before pulling his legs back and spreading them, and he shuddered when John's fingers brushed against his entrance before going away. John poured some of the sticky liquid onto his fingers, briefly thinking about the mess he'd just made on his floor, before pressing a finger into Bobby. 

Bobby moaned shamelessly as John thrust the finger in and out, sighing happily when he added a second. “Oh fuck, Johnny. Fuck me.”

John laughed. “I'm going to, baby. But you're not loose enough yet and I'm not hurting you.”

“Then hurry the fuck up,” Bobby demanded, reaching down to wrap a hand around his cock. “Because I need you inside me now.”

John thrust his fingers faster, scissoring them on every stroke. Bobby groaned loudly when John's fingers brushed his prostate, and he was about to tell John again that he needed to fuck him now when John pulled the fingers out and reached for the lube again. He quickly slicked up his dick before lining it up with Bobby's hole and pressing into him. Bobby let out a happy sigh as John filled him, and John leaned forward to press kisses to Bobby's chest. 

“You're mine,” John said softly. “And you have no idea how happy I am that you are. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bobby got out before John started thrusting. “Oh fuck, you feel good.”

John started thrusting faster, Bobby's hips coming up to meet him. Bobby stroked his hand quickly along his cock as John brought their lips together, kissing him sloppily as they moved against one another. Bobby knew that John was still close so he moved his hand even faster, letting his thumb trail over the head of his cock until it drew his orgasm from him. He clenched his walls around John as he came, and John managed a couple of more thrusts before he was coming hard. 

John collapsed down on top of him and Bobby ran his hands over John's back as they both came back down from the high. John eventually moved his head around until he could catch Bobby's lips in a deep kiss and Bobby kissed him back eagerly. When they broke apart, John put his head on Bobby's shoulder as he pulled out of him, and Bobby slowly trailed a hand up and down his arm as John settled against him. 

“That was fucking good,” Bobby said after a moment. “But the floor is really hard.”

John laughed. “I could have told you that. It's a fucking hardwood floor. And an expensive one at that. This apartment was completely remodeled right before I moved in and I know they didn't take the cheap route. I pay enough in rent to know that for sure.”

Bobby just smiled. “I knew it was going to be hard. I just didn't realize how hard. Still was worth it though.”

“Yeah, well, it was hard on my knees too,” John murmured. “But you're right. It was worth it, even if I might have just ruined the wood a bit.”

“Ruined?”

“Lube. Got it all over the floor. Have no idea how it'll clean.”

“It comes off the bedsheets. It'll probably come off the floor.”

“I hope so or I'm going to have to buy a rug or something.”

Bobby laughed. “A rug would make fucking on the floor a bit more comfortable.”

“Not that much.” John lifted his head and looked at Bobby. “So I take it you want to do this again?”

“I want to do this again in a few minutes,” Bobby said, giving John a needy look. “I need to feel you again.”

John groaned just at the thought. “I can be down for that. But I came fucking hard. It might be a while.”

“I know you did,” Bobby said, leaning his head back against the floor. “I can feel it.”

John groaned again. “Fuck, Bobby. You know what you saying things like that does to me.”

“Why do you think I say it?” Bobby laughed. “It's not my fault that I can't wait until you fill me up again.”

“Fucking hell, baby. Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Bobby confirmed. “You're the only one I've ever gotten to experience this with. I never fucked without a condom until we decided to lose them. And fuck, Johnny, feeling that is one of the best parts of sex with you. It really is.”

John felt himself hardening again and moaned as Bobby shifted against him, brushing against his dick. “You know, for someone who used to feel guilty about this, you certainly have a filthy mouth.”

“I never felt guilty about it,” Bobby said, sighing happily when John started pressing kisses to his neck. “I was just scared of how it made me feel.”

“Whatever it was, you never used to say shit like that to me.”

“I should have. We have fucking incredible sex every time I do.”

John tilted his head until he could draw Bobby into a deep kiss. “Yes, we do. And you know exactly what you've done to me.”

Bobby just grinned. “I can feel it against me.”

“And I can feel yours,” John said, lifting himself on his arms. “I'm going to torture you now, just so you know.”

“And I'm going to enjoy every second of it, no matter what I say while it's happening.”

“You better.”


	9. Chapter 9

Remy bent and grabbed a bouquet of dead flowers before sighing. “You know what sucks about married life, Johnny? Expectations.”

“Expectations?” John asked as he put some flowers in the steel can. “What are you talking about?”

“Mama was askin' Marie about kids last night,” Remy said, coming over to the steel can and shoving the flowers in it. “She knows what a sensitive subject that is.”

“What the fuck is your mother doing that to Marie for? I'd think that she of all people would know not to do that.”

“I know, right?” Remy said, looking around. “I think we're done, Johnny. Anyway, Marie was all upset when we got home because we can't have kids.”

“You are entirely capable of having children,” John pointed out. “They just won't be biological ones.”

“I know, I know. And Marie and I have thought about adoptin' a baby, trust me.” Remy looked at the steel can. “You gonna get us outta here or not?”

John just rolled his eyes and reached for his Zippo, flicking it open and setting the flowers alight. “Don't adopt a baby.”

“What? Why the fuck not?”

“There are so many older kids in the foster care system that would die for a permanent home and someone to love them,” John said seriously. “I know that is what I felt like.”

Remy softened as John spoke. “I'm so sorry you went through all that. I'm sorry that no one saw how amazin' you are.”

“Thanks, Remy,” John said, trying to keep control of his emotions. “But seriously, everyone wants to adopt a baby and the older kids get left behind. I know when I have kids that it's the older ones I'm going to look at.”

Remy froze as John increased the heat of the fire. “You want kids?” Remy eventually asked.

“Of course I do.”

“I never knew that,” Remy said. “If you want them, why haven't ya done that yet? You got the money to.”

“Money doesn't mean I'm ready for it,” John said, glancing into the steel can before putting out the fire. “Let's put this away and get out of here.”

Remy nodded and John shoved it, Remy directing it into its place by the shed. “Why aren't you ready?” Remy asked as they walked towards the exit.

“Well, first of all, I'd need to live a life conducive to having children, which I currently don't. And I needed to meet the right person to have children with. I hadn't done that yet.”

“Hadn't?”

“Yeah, hadn't.”

Remy swallowed hard. “Does that mean that ya have now?”

John looked over at him when they stopped at a corner to wait for a stoplight. “Yes, Remy, it does.”

“You wanna have kids with Bobby?” Remy asked. “Your relationship is that kinda relationship?”

John nodded. “He's it, man. I've known that for a while.”

“Johnny,” Remy said as they started walking again. “I don't know what to say. I wasn't expectin' that.”

“What, you thought this thing with Bobby was just a fling?”

“I didn't know what it was,” Remy said honestly. “You were so hung up on the old boyfriend that I never thought you would move on that fast. I mean, ya were talkin' about takin' the old boyfriend back right up until ya hooked up with Bobby.”

John quickly reminded himself that he couldn't tell Remy that Bobby was the old boyfriend. “I know but sometimes you just meet the right one. I remember you being pretty hung up on Belladonna until I introduced you to Marie.”

“That's different.”

“How?”

“Belladonna was a high school thing. High school relationships don't usually last. And yeah, maybe I was still kinda hung up on her after we broke up, but it was nothin' like you and the old boyfriend. I wasn't in love with her.”

“Alright, I'll give you that,” John said as he started walking towards his apartment. “No vintage shop today. I need to write.”

“That's fine. I gotta get home to Marie anyway,” Remy said. “But you ain't changin' the subject on me.”

John sighed heavily. “Why can't you just accept that I met the right person and moved on? Bobby and I helped each other move on. He'd just gotten out of a serious relationship too.”

“I know he had. It would have been pretty impossible not to notice that he and the supermodel split. It was fuckin' everywhere.”

“Kitty,” John said as they rounded a corner. “Her name is Kitty.”

“What, you've met her too?”

“I have, as a matter of fact. She's a lovely person.”

“Why the fuck have ya met her?”

“Just because they split doesn't mean they're not still friends,” John said. “They're very good friends in fact. And I've been getting to know her. I've been to a few photoshoots of hers.”

“I feel like I don't know ya anymore,” Remy said after a moment. “You're hangin' out with supermodels now.”

“First off, a few photoshoots does not mean I'm hanging out with supermodels,” John said. “And secondly, Remy, I'm still me. You know me better than almost anyone. And you always will.”

“If ya say so,” Remy said unconvincingly. “I'm not so sure of that.”

“What do you want to know then?” John asked seriously. “Because I will always answer your questions.”

“I just wanna know about your life. I feel like we never talk about things anymore. You're always off with Bobby or you're writin'.”

“Then we'll talk about things,” John said. “I want to know how things are with you too. How the job's going, how life is with Marie. I think married life must be special.” 

“Yeah, it is,” Remy said, smiling. “Alright, when?”

“How about now?” John asked. “I can put off writing for a little while. You can call Marie and tell her what we're doing.”

Remy thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Alright, Johnny. That sounds like a good idea. I got lots of questions about Bobby though.”

“So long as you don't ask about our sex life, I think I will be happy to answer them.”

“Don't worry. I ain't interested in hearing about how much you two fuck.”

“Good,” John laughed. “I don't want to hear about whatever it is you and Marie do either.”

“You know we ain't doin' much of anythin'.”

“But I've also heard that you like the feeling of her gloved hand on certain areas and that's really all I care to know about that.”

Remy grinned. “Well, it is fuckin' nice.”

“Just like how sex with Bobby is very fucking nice for me,” John said. “And I think we should leave it at that.”

“I agree,” Remy said, looking over at him. “I really am glad to see you so happy, Johnny. You weren't happy with the old boyfriend, no matter how much you tried to tell us that ya were.”

“I was at the beginning,” John said honestly. “I really was. But then it turned into something that I didn't like. By the end of it, I was still in love with him but I didn't like him very much.”

“Which is exactly why we're all so happy to see you so happy. We all knew you were miserable.”

“I'm always miserable, Remy,” John said, shaking his head. “But here is not the place to discuss that.”

Remy looked around. “There ain't a soul around us, Johnny.”

“I don't care,” John said. “I don't want anyone hearing anything I have to say on that subject.”

“Then we'll talk about it when we get to your apartment.”

“I can agree to that.”

“I'm worried though.”

“There's nothing to be worried about, Remy. Absolutely nothing.”

“If ya say so.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, incredibly aware of how unrealistic this scenario is, but again, so are mutants so just go with it.

“So, how is the sequel going to be handled?” John asked, looking across the desk at Jubilee. 

“The sequel is not coming out for a year, most likely, so it's not something to worry about yet,” Jubilee said, smiling at him. “You have to give the first one time to breathe before you release the second. We also have to give the appearance that you're writing it because that is what you've been saying in interviews.”

“Okay,” John said. “I did settle on a title for the sequel finally.”

“And what is it?”

“ _How The Sky Falls_ ,” John said, smiling. “I thought it was just descriptive enough without giving too much away.”

“I think that's perfect,” Jubilee exclaimed. “And that definitely doesn't give away anything because of the twist you threw in there. That's perfect.”

“Thanks Jubes.”

“Alright, next on the agenda is the money I owe you.”

“Money you owe me?”

“You signed a contract that gives you fifty percent of the profits. That means I owe you money.”

John nodded in confusion. “I thought that was what the five hundred thousand you gave me a couple of months ago was.”

“That was the advance. This money I'm talking about now is your first payment.”

“Okay,” John said. “So how much is this then?”

“Twenty million dollars.”

John's eyes widened comically. “What?” he managed to get out.

“The first payment I owe you is twenty million dollars,” Jubilee said patiently. “This is pretty standard for the first payment for a best seller like yours.”

John forced himself to take a deep breath. “So how much money do you owe me in total then?”

Jubilee turned to her computer, typing for a moment before looking back at him. “After taking out costs, the percentage that the retailers get, and then taking out my half, I owe you about three hundred and eighty million dollars.”

John nearly fell out of his chair in shock. “I'm sorry, what?”

“Your book is selling around the globe at the equivalent of nineteen dollars a book,” Jubilee said. “You have sold fifty million copies of that book. That means you've made a lot of money. You are intelligent, John. You had to have known that.”

John swallowed hard. “I've never really thought about it, to be honest. I've been so focused on other things.”

“Well, you need to realize that it's the truth because it is,” Jubilee said seriously. “And I got you a percentage of the box office of the film series too. So that means you'll be getting even more money because those films are going to be smash hits.”

John sat there with his head spinning. “I'm just a broke kid from the foster care system, Jubes.”

“But you're an extremely talented writer and now you're an incredibly successful author,” Jubilee pointed out. “These sorts of things don't happen to everyone but they happened to you. Just enjoy it.”

“I am but this money thing is going to take some getting used to.”

“It does for everyone this happens to,” Jubilee said. “Now I have a schedule to keep so let's talk about this film. I've heard that they want to meet with you about the script.”

“I'm doing that tomorrow,” John said, trying to block the money out of his mind. “They want to talk about the changes they are making so that the story fits better for the medium of film. I know that the book needs to be changed for that. Parts of it are too dense to put on screen. I just need to tell them that they aren't doing something that will conflict with the rest of the series.”

“I think it's a good thing that you're being a consultant on the film. It will help make it more faithful to the book,” Jubilee said, smiling. “And I know you want it as faithful as possible.”

“Definitely,” John agreed. “But it's also really cool to know that I'm going to see it on the big screen. Especially since they cast Dazzler to play Georgiana.”

Jubilee dropped the pen she was holding. “What?”

“I know, right?” John said. “The first mutant to win an Oscar has liked my story and my character so much that she wants to play her. I was in complete shock when I got that phone call.”

“That is amazing,” Jubilee said seriously. “It shows how popular your book is. And it shows how serious they are being with casting.”

“Exactly,” John said. “By the way, since you mentioned the book, I've finished the eighth book and am halfway through the first draft of the ninth.”

“You are a prolific writer, you know that? I have never met a writer who can finish a book as fast as you do. Your final draft is always so clean and coherent too. You're like an editor's dream.”

John laughed. “I don't know about that.”

“I do,” Jubilee said, pausing. “You do realize that every single one of these books is going to make you even more money, right? Because they will. You haven't even told me how many books are in this series.”

“The money is something that I'm going to have to adjust to,” John said. “But I don't know how many books there are going to be. It all depends on how I get to my ending. I know my ending. I just need to get there organically.”

“Well, however many books it takes, I sincerely hope that you are happy with them.”

“I have been so far,” John said, smiling. “I think I will be as it continues.”

“And you'll be happy with the money too.”

“Oh, I'm happy about the money,” John said, laughing. “I don't have to worry about anything ever again. It's just going to take some adjustment.”

“Talk to Bobby about it,” Jubilee recommended. “He's gone through the same sort of thing. Different, of course, but he wasn't born with billions of dollars and as one of the five richest people in the country.”

“I'm not sure that _Forbes_ article is accurate,” John said, shaking his head. “I'm not sure that's actually Bobby's net worth. But Bobby and I have never discussed the actual number either.”

“Maybe you two should have a conversation about money then. Especially if you are going to be sharing your lives for the rest of them.”

“I don't know about that,” John said quickly. 

“John, we're not idiots,” Jubilee said. “It is obvious that you two are in love and that this is something serious.”

“I hope so,” John said softly. “I just don't know.”

“Just go with it,” Jubilee said. “And I would love to continue this conversation but I need to get ready for my next meeting.”

“I understand,” John said, standing up. “Thanks, Jubes. I've got a whole lot to think about now.”

“Don't freak out about it,” Jubilee said as John headed to the door. “Just let yourself enjoy it. You've earned all of this.”

“I'll try,” John said, walking out of the office and smiling at Jubilee's secretary. 

As soon as he was out of the building, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. When he found the right number he made the call, and when Remy picked up, John started talking before he could get much of the Xavier Foundation greeting out. “Remy, I need to talk to the Professor. Well, and you, but mostly the Professor. And like today.”

“Johnny, what's wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong,” John said, walking down the sidewalk towards the nearest station. “More like something has happened to me and I don't know how to process it.”

“Meanin'?”

“Meaning I found out how much money I've made and it's a fuckload more than I was ever expecting it to be and I need someone to help me process it,” John said, dodging someone as he passed them. “I need to talk to the Professor. He knows what it's like to have a lot of money.”

Remy was quiet for a moment before speaking again. “How much money are we talkin', Johnny?”

“Like, multiple hundreds of millions of dollars,” John said quietly. “Now can you please tell me when I can talk to the Professor?”

“Holy fuck,” Remy said quickly. “Are you fuckin' jokin'?”

“No, I am not,” John said taking a deep breath. “And god, Remy, this is only the first book.”

“We need to talk so just come here. The Professor can see you in an hour and a half and we're gonna spend that time workin' through this before you talk to him, alright? Because that's a lot of fuckin' money.”

“No shit,” John muttered. “I'm on my way now. And Remy? Don't think for a second that I'm keeping all this money to myself. I'm going to take care of everyone.”

“You don't have to do that, Johnny.”

“Maybe not, but I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you guys so I am going to. You all deserve that.”

“Well, I ain't gonna turn down nothin' you're gonna give me. I'm just gonna say that I don't need it for ya to still be my best friend.”

“You being my best friend is the reason I'm doing it,” John said. “I'm almost at the station so I'll see you when I get there.”

“Alright, Johnny. I'll add you to the Professor's schedule now.”

“Thanks, Remy.”

John hung up the phone and jogged down the steps of the station. He didn't know what he was going to do for his friends yet, but he was definitely going to do something for them.


	11. Chapter 11

John took a long drink from his beer and reached underneath the table, tangling his fingers together with Bobby's. Bobby looked over at him and John nodded, and Bobby gave him an encouraging smile. John took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before deciding it was time. “I have some things that I'd like to announce.”

Everyone at the table fell silent, and John glanced over at Remy, taking another deep breath when he nodded. “I had a meeting with Jubilee the other day and I discovered how much money it is that I've actually made,” he began. “I'm not going to tell anyone exactly how much that is, but let's just say that it's a fuckload of a lot, okay?”

“That's great, John,” Jean said, smiling at him. “I know I'm speaking for everyone when I say how happy we all are for you.”

“Thank you, Jean,” John said. “But I don't want any of you thinking that I'm going to be some greedy son of a bitch and not do anything for all of you.”

“Johnny, that's not necessary,” Marie started, but John just shook his head.

“No, it really is,” John said seriously. “The six of you are the only reason I'm still alive. There were many, many times in my life when I've thought about ending it all and you were all there for me at those moments. It was little things that you did that just made all of the difference. So I'm doing something for everyone and you're not arguing with me about it.”

“John,” Darwin started, but John shook his head again. 

“This is not up for debate, Armando. This is happening.” John swallowed hard and looked over at Remy and Marie. “First, for my best friend and his beautiful wife, I am buying you the house of your dreams. Pick it out, no matter the price, and I'll buy it for you.”

Remy's eyes widened and Marie's hands went up to her mouth. “Johnny,” Remy said after a moment. “You don't have to do that.”

“Maybe not, but I am,” John said seriously. “And you can pick out a car to replace Nola while you're at it.”

John moved on before Remy could say anything, turning towards Alex and Darwin. “Darwin, the rest of your tuition is being paid. I don't care if you stay a student at Columbia for the next twenty years. I'm paying for it. You too, Alex. I know you've been thinking about going to college and that you couldn't afford it. Now you can.”

“Really?” Alex said. “You'd really do that for me? For us?”

“I am fucking doing it,” John said. “Are you not listening to me?”

“No, we are,” Darwin said quickly. “We really, really are. Wow, John. That's incredible. It takes such a weight off our shoulders.”

“I know it does,” John said before turning towards Scott and Jean. “As for you two, it took me a minute to figure out what to do for you. But then it occurred to me while talking to Bobby about something you'd said to him, Jean. I know you two want to completely remodel this house but you just can't find the money to do it based upon what you paid for this place. Well, now you've got it. Whatever it costs. And Scott, you can tell your mother that I'm going to pay to remodel her kitchen into the one of her dreams too.”

“John, that's...that's incredible,” Jean said, smiling at him. “We've been trying so hard to figure out how to make this work.”

“Yeah, we really have,” Scott said, reaching across the table and holding out a hand. “Thank you, John. This really means a lot.”

John reached out and shook Scott's hand. “I thought it might. And if any of you ever get into any sort of financial trouble, you come to me. I'll help you out.”

“We'll help you out,” Bobby corrected, drawing John's attention to him. “And I think what you're doing is wonderful, Johnny.”

“I'm trying to do something good for the people that mean the most to me,” John admitted. “I just hope that you all realize that.”

“I know I do,” Darwin said quickly. “You're going to pay off my tuition. I can't even put into words how much easier that's going to make my life. And Alex's. We won't be just barely making rent anymore.”

“And I can't wait to actually seriously start looking into going to school,” Alex said, laughing. “Fuck, I never thought I'd actually be able to say that.”

“Since when are you planning on going back to school, anyway?” Scott asked. “Because this is the first I've heard of this.”

“I didn't want to tell you or Mom if I hadn't made up my mind,” Alex said. “And there was no point in telling you after that because I can't even afford a community college at the moment, let alone a real one.”

“Community colleges are real colleges,” Bobby said. “Don't knock those.”

“I didn't mean that,” Alex said, shaking his head. “I meant a full-on university. They're not a full-on university. Now I can go to one of those. Fuck, maybe I'll even go to Columbia like Darwin.”

Darwin laughed. “I'd like to see you try to get into Columbia.”

“Just for that, I'm going to try to,” Alex huffed, making everyone laugh.

“You're really going to buy us a house?” Marie finally said, making John smile at her. 

“Fuck yes. You two deserve that more than that shitty apartment you live in. And that apartment was an upgrade from the last one.”

“The apartment's not that bad,” Marie protested. “But I'm not about to turn this down. A house, Remy! We're gonna live in a house!”

“It's amazin',” Remy said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “So we're gonna pick out one that you really like. I know you've always dreamed of livin' in one.”

“You two make sure there's room for plenty of kids too,” John said, making Bobby shake his head. “What?”

“Stop pestering them about kids,” Bobby said. “You've been doing that enough lately.”

“Because I think it's ridiculous that they seem to think they can't have any,” John said, rolling his eyes. “And I have made that very clear to both of them.”

“I know, Johnny,” Marie said. “And let's just say we're talkin' about it and leave it at that.”

“Yeah, so quit buggin' us,” Remy added. “If we decide to have kids, y'all will be the first to know.”

Jean looked over at Scott and grinned. “I'm going to have the bathroom of my dreams now. A nice big tub to just sink into after long days at work.”

“I know you are,” Scott said, grinning back. “That's half the reason you wanted to buy this house.”

Jean laughed. “You've got that right.” She turned to John. “I don't know how we're ever supposed to repay you for all of this.”

“You're not,” John said firmly. “That's the point.”

“Seriously, man, you can't just do all of this for us and expect nothing in return,” Alex said.

“That's exactly what I expect,” John said. “And there is no arguing with me about that. I meant it when I said that you all have kept me alive. This is me repaying all of you for that.”

John reached for his beer again while Bobby just looked at them all. “You do so much for John,” he said. “Let him do this for you.”

John polished off his beer and smiled. “As I said, this isn't up for discussion. None of you are ever repaying me a thing for this. Ever. That is how I want it.”

“Then that is how it will be,” Scott said. “We must respect your wishes. But this is amazing, John. There aren't words for the gift that you're giving all of us.”

“Then don't say them,” John said, shrugging. “I didn't do this for elaborate thank yous. I did this because I wanted to. Now, let's get back to dinner.”

Bobby pulled him close and kissed him before whispering in his ear. “You're a good friend. And I love you.”

John smiled and pulled him into another kiss. “Thank you. And I love you too.”


	12. Chapter 12

John opened up the door to his apartment and walked in, finding Philippa sitting on his sofa. “How the fuck did you get in here?”

“I have my ways,” Philippa said, giving him a wicked smile. “We need to talk.”

“Of course we do,” John said, walking into the room. He grabbed his laptop off of the armchair, sitting down in it and opening it up. “Give me a minute to send my publisher an email?”

“Of course,” Philippa said. “You've got to make that money.”

John just shook his head and pulled up the sound recorder program that was on it, pretending to type for a few moments before clicking record and minimizing the program. He set the laptop on the table and turned his attention to Philippa, hoping that he'd be able to get audio of whatever was about to come out of her mouth. “Alright. What do you want?”

“It's simple really,” Philippa said, sitting back and crossing her legs. “I want money in exchange for keeping your secret from ending up in the papers.”

John forced himself to take a deep breath. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“I'm talking about your relationship with Bobby. It might be all happy times now but it certainly wasn't before. It was little more than a business deal.”

“How the fuck did you find out about that?”

“A lady never tells,” Philippa said, grinning. “Look, all I want is five hundred thousand a month.”

John's jaw dropped. “What the fuck makes you think I have that kind of money?”

“Oh please, honey, I've seen how many copies your book sold. And it doesn't matter to me if you actually do or not,” Philippa said. “That's what I want.”

John swallowed hard. “And if I say no?”

“Then the _Post_ is getting one hell of an exclusive. And you two can try to deny it all you want. I have documents to prove it.”

John stared at her for a moment before realizing that Philippa must have copies of the bank transactions between him and Bobby. “How did you get those?”

“As I said, a lady never tells,” Philippa said, laughing. “So, Allerdyce, we have a deal or not?”

“I suppose you're not going to let me think about it, are you?”

“You actually want to think about it? I mean, it's you that would be destroyed by this. Bobby's pretty much fucking untouchable. The mutant thing proved that. But you...you'd be absolutely trashed publicly and no one would ever trust a thing you had to say again.”

John took a couple of deep breaths. “Fine.”

“Of course it is,” Philippa said, reaching for her purse and pulling a piece of paper out of it. “Here are the bank details. I expect a payment today and one on the first of every month. If I don't get one, then like I said, the _Post_ is getting one hell of an exclusive.”

John nodded and took the piece of paper from her. “I will make sure that happens then.”

“Good boy,” Philippa said, standing up. “Nice apartment, by the way. I don't know why you're living here when you could be living in a penthouse on Park Avenue, but hey, your choices are your choices. I'll be in touch.”

John sat there until he heard the door open and then close, and he took a couple more deep breaths before reaching for his laptop. He stopped the recording and then played it back, sighing with relief when he realized it had caught everything that had been said. He picked up his phone and immediately called Bobby, but he didn't answer. So he called Yuriko instead, telling her that he was coming to talk to Bobby and she better clear his schedule because they were going to have to call the police. The moment he said the word police, Yuriko said she would do so. John grabbed the laptop and was out the door a few moments later.

By the time he got to Bobby's office, his hands were shaking. Yuriko took one look at him and waved him past her. “He's not in a meeting and he's not on the phone, so I'm not even going to buzz him. Just go in.”

John nodded and walked into the office, startling Bobby. “We need to talk.”

Bobby stood up and walked over to him, confusion on his face. “What are you doing here? And why do we need to talk?”

John let Bobby pull him into an embrace, burying his head in Bobby's neck. “I came home from my appointment with Dr. Stryker and found Philippa in my apartment.”

Bobby froze. “What?”

“She's trying to extort me now,” John murmured. “But she's also kind of an idiot. I managed to record what she said to me.”

Bobby gave John another confused look as John pulled back and reached into his messenger bag. He took out the laptop and walked over to the sofa, sitting down and situating it in his lap. “Come here.”

Bobby sat down next to him and John quickly pulled up the recording he'd done. “You recorded her?”

John pressed play before Bobby could say anything and when the recording was over, Bobby was ready to go murder Philippa. “She wants more money from you than she gets from me.”

“I know,” John said, his voice shaky. “This has to end, Bobby. It has to.”

Bobby reached out and set the laptop to the side before pulling John into his arms. “Okay,” he murmured. “We'll make it end. I'll do whatever it takes to make it end.”

“We need to call the police,” John said seriously. “I know what you're afraid of, but Bobby, this cannot continue. I think she thinks she's untouchable.”

“But what if what she knows gets out?” Bobby asked softly. “I mean, I'd take the heat on William but you...”

“But my reputation will be destroyed,” John finished. “It's a risk we have to take.”

Bobby sat there for a moment before he realized that John was right. “If this gets out, I'm never going to forgive myself. Fuck, I will never forgive myself as it is. I never should have ever treated you like that.”

“It's okay,” John mumbled. “It's really okay.”

“No, it really isn't,” Bobby said, pulling John into a kiss. “We'll call the police and we'll get this taken care of and that will be the end of it, no matter what happens.”

John leaned in and kissed Bobby again. “She wants five hundred thousand dollars today, Bobby.”

“Then we'll transfer her five hundred thousand dollars,” Bobby said, taking a deep breath. “I should tell Yuriko to cancel my meetings. This is more important.”

“I already told her that,” John said. “She took care of it.”

Bobby smiled at him. “She likes you.”

“I don't know about that.”

“I do,” Bobby said, kissing him again. “Come on, let's go get this transfer done so she doesn't suspect anything and then we'll call the police.”

“Give me a few minutes,” John murmured, and that's when Bobby noticed John's hands were shaking. 

“Johnny,” Bobby said softly, taking his hands into his and squeezing them tight. “It's okay.”

“No, it's not,” John got out, and Bobby pulled him into another embrace. John just let Bobby hold him, enjoying the feeling of Bobby's hands running along his back. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bobby said. “Did you take your medication today?”

John nodded against him. “Before I left for the doctor's office.”

“Good,” Bobby said. “Is it still helping?”

“I think so,” John said quietly. “I have been feeling better.”

“That's all that matters. That you're feeling better.”

“I should have told you sooner.”

“That's not important, Johnny. What's important is that you got the help you needed.”

“I'm scared,” John whispered. “I know it's a risk we have to take, but I'm fucking terrified.”

“I know,” Bobby soothed. “I'm scared too. But we're going to take her down, Johnny. I promise you that. I won't let her hurt you anymore.”

John pulled back, kissing Bobby softly. “I know you won't.”

“Then let's go tell Yuriko to get the transfer ordered and we'll call the police.”

“It needs to come from my account,” John said. “She probably has my account number already. She'll know if it comes from you.”

“Then we'll have Yuriko set it all up and you can give your permission to the bank. But let Yuriko handle it, okay?”

John just nodded. “I will.”

Bobby stood up and reached out a hand. “Come on, let's go get this taken care of.”

John took a deep breath before taking Bobby's hand. This had to end. It had to.

He wasn't sure he was ready for the consequences of that though.


	13. Chapter 13

The Manhattan Mutant Youth Center's Family Day was in full swing. Charles had Lorna in his lap as he went around the room trying to get donations for Raven, and she was charming these influential people far more than he ever could. Lorna was happily showing off what she could do and Charles was picking up on the impressed thoughts of whoever she performed her ability in front of. But it was when Charles spotted Bobby and John that he became concerned. Their body language screamed that something was wrong and neither of them looked as though they wanted to be there. He wanted to go straight over there and talk to them but he kept being approached by people who had heard about what Lorna was doing and wanted to see it, so he couldn't.

When Peter materialized out of nowhere minutes later, Charles was relieved. Leaving Lorna in his care, he headed over to them. “Iceman. Pyro. Wonderful to see you here.”

“Good to see you too, Professor,” Bobby said. “Mystique must be thrilled with how many people are here.”

“She is, indeed,” Charles said. “But I want to know what's wrong.”

“Pardon me?” Bobby said.

“I can see it all over you,” Charles said seriously. “What is wrong?”

“It's not exactly something to talk about in public,” John said. “So now is not the time.”

“We'll go into the manager's office then,” Charles said firmly. “Because you two clearly need to talk about it.”

Bobby and John looked at each other for a moment before John nodded. “Alright.”

Charles started wheeling himself towards the office, Bobby and John following behind. Once they were inside and the door was shut, Charles turned so he was facing them and sighed. “Boys, I need you to understand how important communication is. Whatever it is that is coming between you right now can likely be easily solved by talking things out.”

“Nothing is coming between us,” Bobby said quickly.

“Iceman, it's alright to admit these things,” Charles said. “Admitting it is the first step toward resolution.”

“He's right, Professor,” John said. “Nothing is coming between us right now. We're closer than ever at the moment, actually.”

“It's something that's happening to us, Professor. That's what's wrong,” Bobby added.

Charles gave them a confused look. “What?”

“An old girlfriend of mine from high school has reentered my life,” Bobby said, sighing. “She knows some things about me that I would prefer to keep quiet and she is extorting the fuck out of me for it.”

“She also somehow knows about the first four years of our relationship and now she is also extorting me about it,” John said.

“Please tell me that you have the police involved,” Charles said seriously. “Because the police need to be involved.”

“They are,” John answered. “We're waiting for them to figure out all of the evidence and then arrest her.”

“I'm just worried about who is helping her because she quite clearly is working with someone about this. We're pretty sure she has copies of the bank transfers that show I was paying John,” Bobby said, sighing again. “I'm just seriously worried and stressed.”

“And so am I,” John said. “But we said we would be here and we didn't want to bail on Mystique.”

“She would have understood,” Charles said.

“She can't know,” Bobby countered back. “No one can.”

Charles nodded and took a good look at them. “I think you two need to come in for joint sessions until this is resolved. You two still don't know how to communicate with each other and communication between each other is more important than anything during crises like this one.”

John went to tell Charles that wasn't necessary but Bobby spoke before he could. “I think that's a good idea, Professor. I've been contemplating the idea of joint sessions for a while.”

“You have?” John asked. “And when were you going to tell me that?”

“When I made up my mind about it,” Bobby said defensively. “Just like you did with deciding to see Dr. Stryker.”

“Boys, this is exactly why you need joint sessions,” Charles interjected. “And I will be happy to do them.”

They both nodded. “You're probably right,” John said. “I just want to know why Bobby has been thinking we need them.”

Bobby took a deep breath. “I know that I need help telling you how I really feel about things and I just thought that maybe with the Professor there for guidance I would be able to do it or at least learn how to do it. He's right when he says we don't communicate well and I know that most of that is my fault. I don't know how to do it.”

“I think this is a good thing,” Charles said before John could speak. “And we can work on all of this in a session. But right now I need to get back out there before Raven kills me.”

John sighed. “Fine. But this is not the end of this conversation.”

“Agreed,” Bobby said as Charles wheeled himself toward the door.

“Call on Monday and make an appointment,” Charles said as they left the room. “And I will see you later.”

Charles wheeled himself away from them and over to where Wanda was standing, her eyes filled with unshed tears. “Wanda, what is wrong?”

“You know what,” Wanda said morosely.

“It's okay, Wanda.”

“Nothing is ever going to be okay again.”

“Wanda, I know that a broken heart is very difficult to deal with, but you need to realize that the sun still rises and sets even without Topher in your life. It's been three months since your relationship ended. It's time to start moving on.”

Wanda sniffled. “I just want him back, Charles.”

“I know, but you will live without him. You need to at least try.”

“Fine,” Wanda said. “I'm going to go find Kurt.”

Charles watched as she walked away and he was startled a moment later when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Jesus, you scared me.”

“Sorry, love,” Erik said, bending to kiss him. “Thank you for trying with Wanda. She won't listen to me.”

“You remember what teenage heartbreak is like. She is having a hard time with it.”

“I know she is,” Erik murmured. “I just wish she would move on already. It's hard to deal with.”

“She will move on in her own time. That is just the way it goes.” Charles glanced around and spotted Lorna with Peter and a group of businessmen, moving around a coin in front of them. “And I would always talk to my daughter about things, Erik. I would do anything for those three. They're my children.”

Erik paused. “You consider them your children?”

“Of course I do,” Charles said. “They may not be my biological children but they are my children.”

“What has brought this conclusion on?” Erik asked. “Because I didn't know you felt this way.”

“I have for quite a while,” Charles admitted. “I just didn't think we were at that place yet. Lorna asked me if she could call me Papa and I decided that maybe we are.”

Erik smiled. “Lorna wants to call you Papa?”

“I didn't want to say that she could without talking to you first,” Charles said softly. “I'd really like it but if you don't want it, then I'll tell her no.”

“I'd love it,” Erik said, bending down to kiss him. “I'd absolutely love it.”

Raven came walking up at that moment. “What are you two doing? You're supposed to be working on getting me donations.”

“Just taking a little breather, darling,” Charles said. “I was about to go talk to those gentlemen who are with Lorna.”

“Good,” Raven said. “Because I really need you to do this. If we're going to expand the way we want to, we're going to need more money.”

“I know,” Charles said as she walked away. “And we will get you that money.”

“She is stressed out today,” Erik noted when she was out of earshot. 

“Azazel called three days ago. He wants to meet and talk about things.”

Erik sucked in a sharp breath. “I hope she told him to fuck off.”

“No, she didn't. They're meeting for dinner after this is over, which is why Kurt is coming home with us.”

“I hope she knows what she's doing,” Erik said, shaking his head. “Because I remember what she was like after Azazel left.”

“Me too, darling. Me too.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Remy, can I ask you a question?” Marie asked as she sat down at the table.

“Of course, mon cherie,” Remy said, not looking up from the newspaper. “Oh, and Johnny's in the gossip section again. I saw it when I was flippin' pages.”

“Thank you, but I already saw that this mornin'. Why are all of these houses you keep pickin' out to look at not in Gravesend?”

Remy looked over at her. “Because we have a chance to get the fuck out of this place?”

“Remy,” Marie sighed. “I don't want to leave here. I want to live in Gravesend.”

“Marie, we could live anywhere in the city we want to. Absolutely anywhere. Why the fuck would you want to stay here?”

“Because I like it here,” Marie stated. “And yes, I know we could live anywhere we wanted, but I want to live here.”

“I'm just tryin' to make our lives better, Marie.”

“And I'm sayin' we don't need to live in fuckin' Queens to do that.”

Remy set the newspaper down. “So what do you want then?”

Marie reached across the table for a piece of paper. “I want this one.”

Remy took the offered paper and looked at it, reading through the details. “Three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a garage. Marie, this sounds great except for this one thing.”

“And what is that?”

“The last line of the description. Needs full renovation. We can't afford to do that.”

“Yes, we can,” Marie said. “I've already talked to Johnny about it.”

Remy gave her a confused look. “What?”

“I took Johnny with me to go look at it while you were at work this mornin',” Marie said, grinning. “It's such a great place, Remy. And Johnny agreed that it needs renovatin' and he said he would pay for it if that was what we wanted. This place is so much better than any place we've looked at so far, whether those places were in Gravesend or not. It's in a great location, there's a station nearby so you can get to work quickly until you buy a car like Johnny told you to, and I think it's just the perfect place, darlin'.”

Remy turned his attention back to the paper in front of him. “You really like it that much?”

“Yes, I do,” Marie said. “And we're lookin' at it together tomorrow mornin'. I already talked to the Professor about it and he said you can be late for work.”

Remy sighed heavily and set the paper down. “If that's what you want.”

“It is what I want,” Marie said, reaching out a gloved hand to take one of Remy's. “Are you ever gonna tell me why you really want to get out of Gravesend? Because this is a pretty nice place.”

“This is gonna sound ridiculous.”

“I don't care. I wanna know.”

Remy tilted his head towards her. “I just always thought that I'd be able to work my way out of this place. I fuckin' hated it here when we first moved here from Louisiana and I didn't want anythin' to do with this place. I only started to come around on bein' here when I met Johnny. Alex and Darwin and Scott and Jean all helped too, but really it was Johnny. But I always thought that I'd get out of this place and make it somewhere else. And as the years have gone by, I haven't been able to do that. I've been this complete loser for most of my life and I feel like somethin' good is finally happenin' to me and I just can't shake this idea that I should be gettin' the fuck out of Gravesend.”

“Oh, darlin',” Marie said, squeezing his hand. “Don't you realize how good you've got it here?”

“I do, I do, I just...that's how I feel. You wanted to know and now ya do.”

Marie just shook her head. “I'm not lettin' this irrational thought of yours move us far away from all of our friends and everythin' I've ever known since I moved here. Gravesend is a good place, Remy. We're doin' just fine right here. Your parents are still here too.”

“I ain't very happy with my parents at the moment and that's why we're not goin' over there for dinner on Thursday,” Remy said seriously. “So gettin' away from them sounds pretty fuckin' appealin' at the moment.”

Marie sighed. “What happened now?”

“I mentioned to Pops that I don't like how Mama keeps bringin' up kids and he told me that I needed to man up and realize that kids are part of married life and that I need to take the subject seriously. And I tried tellin' him that I do take that subject seriously but that I don't need Mama makin' you upset every time we see them because seein' you upset makes me upset. He doesn't wanna listen to me though. He thinks I'm just being irresponsible. So until they realize that they ain't doin' anything that is helpin', I don't wanna talk to 'em.”

“Darlin',” Marie said. “This is not somethin' to stop talkin' to your parents about.”

“It ain't gonna be permanent,” Remy said seriously. “But they need to understand that they don't get to make these decisions for us. Johnny too, with all this kids bullshit. This is entirely up to us.”

“I know that,” Marie said seriously. “That's why I stopped by and got these.” She reached for some different papers and handed them to Remy. “I ain't sayin' we gotta do it this minute. I'd like to be in a house before then, but it's a long process and I'd like to get it started.”

Remy looked down at the papers before sucking in a deep breath. “Marie.”

“As hard as it is for me accept, we ain't ever gonna have kids on our own,” she said softly. “But I'd like to be a mother. This is the only way that's gonna be possible.”

“You really want us to adopt a baby?” Remy asked, making Marie nod.

“Yeah, I do.”

Remy broke out into a grin and pulled Marie close, kissing her hair. “I think this is amazin', Marie.”

“Really?” Marie asked, and her voice was entirely too vulnerable for Remy's liking.

“Did ya really think I was gonna say no to this?” he asked. “Because there is no possible way that I can say no to this. I really want ya to get to have your dream of bein' a mother.”

“Don't even act like you don't have a dream of bein' a father either.”

“I never said that,” Remy stated, smiling. “I'd love to be a father. Got to pass down all this wisdom I've gotten to someone.”

Marie laughed. “I'm sure Pops will be glad to hear that.”

“I didn't say I got this wisdom from him.”

Marie slapped at his shoulder. “Don't you say things like that about your father. At least you still got one to talk to.”

Remy softened. “Do you think that they'd be interested in knowin' that you got married and we're gonna have kids?”

“I think they made it very clear that they never want to hear from me ever again,” Marie said, her voice sad. “But that's alright. I got over that a long time ago.”

“You sure?”

“Remy, I ain't talked to my parents in almost twenty years. That ship has sailed. Besides, I'm much happier here with you than I would be with them.”

“I just want ya to be happy, Marie.”

“And I am,” she said, smiling. “Now will ya promise me that you'll have an open mind about this house tomorrow?”

“Why wouldn't I?”

“Because it's in Gravesend.”

Remy sighed. “The fact that it's in Gravesend is not gonna make me not like it, Marie. We could have been the fuck out of this town when I got the job at Xavier's and we stayed. I ain't gonna have a problem if we stay here now. I told ya, it was just an old, stupid idea in my head. Besides, there'd be lots of train rides here if we moved somewhere else, and I want to limit those as much as possible.”

“It's just the trains, Remy.”

“Yeah, and I fuckin' got robbed on one once and that has always put me on edge ever since.”

Marie just shook her head. “Well, pick out a car like Johnny said and then you'll never have to ride the trains again.”

Remy broke out into a grin. “I think I might've found one. It's awful expensive though, so I was trying to find one cheaper.”

“Tell me 'bout this one.”

“It's almost exactly like Nola,” Remy said. “Same model but a different year. Candy apple red just like she was. I took the train over to look at it after work tonight and fuck, Marie, I really want this car. But like I said, it's awful expensive.”

“How much?”

“Almost sixty grand.”

Marie shrugged. “I think that'd be fine.”

“Are you bein' serious?”

Marie laughed. “Remy, Johnny's about to spend over a million dollars on a house for us, and that's before renovatin' it. I think he can afford a sixty thousand dollar car.”

“A million dollars?” Remy grabbed the paper with the information on the house again. “Holy fuck, Marie.”

“Buyin' a house in New York City ain't cheap, darlin'. You haven't even been payin' attention to the prices of these houses you've been pickin', have ya?”

“I've just been lookin' at the house,” Remy said, shaking his head. “Fuck, I gotta get used to this. I mean, I know how much money Johnny's got now and all, but fuck.”

“He told me it's a lot of millions.”

“Hundreds of millions,” Remy said. “He said I could tell ya if ya asked but he doesn't want everyone knowin'.”

Marie's eyes widened. “Holy fuck.”

“Yeah,” Remy said, setting the paper down and pressing a kiss to her hair. “I suppose you're right about the sixty grand though.”

“You think this car's gonna be gone quick?”

“Probably.”

“Then call Johnny right now and go get her. I know he's at home tonight. Bobby's got some society thing in Manhattan.”

“You really think?”

“I really think,” Marie said, pulling back and smiling at him. “But don't tell him about the adoptin' thing yet. I'd like to at least fill out the application and start the process before we tell anyone.”

“Then I won't mention it,” Remy said, letting go of her and reaching for his phone. “I can't believe all this is happenin', Marie.”

“Me either, darlin', but it is. Tell Johnny I'll see him tomorrow, alright? I'm gonna go pick out a nice dress to wear.”

“What do you need a nice dress for?”

“I'd like to make a good impression on the real estate agent, that's what. And you're wearin' somethin' nice too.”

Remy just shook his head as she stood up. “Whatever you say, Marie.”


	15. Chapter 15

Bobby pulled John into another kiss, moaning softly when John licked into his mouth and began to explore it with his tongue. He was trying to control his arousal before he ended up rock hard with most of his day left to endure, but he didn't want to push John away because he felt so good.

In the end, the interruption of his arousal came in the form of Yuriko's voice over the intercom a moment later. “Mr. Drake? Detective Howlett is here to see you.”

Bobby broke the kiss and stood up, taking a deep breath as he walked over to his desk and pressing the appropriate button. “Send him in.”

John stood up as the door opened and Bobby went over to him as Logan walked in. “Oh good, you're both here,” Logan said. “That makes my day easier.”

“Detective Howlett,” Bobby said, shaking his hand. “Do you have some news for us?”

“I do, actually,” Logan said. “The information you provided us about the payments you sent Mr. Allerdyce has led us to an employee of yours named Janos Quested. Are you familiar with him, Mr. Drake?”

“Janos takes care of all of my personal financial needs,” Bobby said. “He is one of my most trusted employees.”

“He's also an extremely disgruntled employee according to colleagues. Apparently, he believes he should be the head of finance,” Logan said. “Mr. Quested has been involved in a personal relationship with Ms. Sontag for some time. We believe it's over two years. We think she identified him as a possible source of blackmail material and he provided her with information. There are boys downstairs to bring him in for questioning.”

Bobby stood there in shock. “Janos? You think Janos did that?”

“He is the only one we can identify who would have access to the bank records we believe Ms. Sontag has. The idea of him playing a role in this makes sense. We'll know more after we question him.”

John took a deep breath. “Bobby told me he gave the person who did the transfers only my account number and address. Everything I ever received in the mail from the company was addressed to Occupant. How do you think she was able to figure out that it was me?”

“Ms. Sontag is a very rich and very persuasive woman,” Logan said. “We interviewed the building manager at your old address to see if he recognized her. He did. Ms. Sontag paid him handsomely for the information about who lived in that particular apartment.”

John nodded and Logan continued. “I don't need to know what those payments were for as I've said before, and I know that a judge won't find that admissible in court because they weren't criminal due to your business agreement, but you need to be prepared to explain them anyway. When we get her and this goes to trial, your public profiles mean that this will be heavily covered. Those payments will become public knowledge.”

John inhaled sharply and Bobby reached for his hand. “We will be ready for that when the time comes,” Bobby said. “Is there anything else, Detective?”

“Not at the moment,” Logan said. “If we get anything out of Mr. Quested, I'll be in touch.”

“Thank you,” Bobby said before Logan walked out of the room. “Well, at least they're getting somewhere.”

“Uh-huh,” John said, and Bobby turned to him only to realize that John was shaking.

“Oh, Johnny,” Bobby said as he pulled him into his arms. “It's okay, Johnny.”

“They're going to find out,” John mumbled as he buried his face in Bobby's neck. “Everyone is going to find out.”

“No one is going to find out anything,” Bobby said, running a hand down John's back. “I have an idea of what to say about the payments.”

When John didn't say anything, Bobby kept talking. “We've already told the police it was a business arrangement. So I think that we go off of the lie that you told everyone about being my assistant. We met through my college roommate Cain Marko. You mentioned that you were a writer and I was intrigued by the idea you were describing. You said that your job wasn't providing you with adequate time to write properly and you couldn't afford to quit because you had no savings. After sending me an email with the first chapter of what would become your book, I offered to finance you so that you could write whenever you wanted and not have to worry about having money to live off of because I believed in your dream of finishing and publishing that book so much.”

“I hear what you're saying,” John said after a moment. “But Remy knows the old boyfriend paid me not to work. The moment these payments come to light he's going to know that it was you. And if you thought Marie was angry, you haven't seen anything yet.”

Bobby swallowed hard. “Then maybe we should tell them the truth. Just our friends, no one else. Get out in front of the situation before it ends up out of our control.”

John pulled back and stared at him. “You're really prepared to do that?” he eventually asked.

“I think that lying to them like we do isn't fair to them. It's just protecting me from things that I shouldn't be protected from.”

“Bobby.”

“I'm serious, John. I deserve their anger.”

Before John could respond, Yuriko's voice came over the intercom. “Mr. Drake, Ms. Grey is here to see you.”

Bobby walked over to the desk and buzzed Yuriko. “Send her in.”

“I should go,” John said as the door opened and Jean came in. “You have work to do.”

“John,” Jean said, smiling at him. “What a nice surprise.”

“Hello, Jean,” John said, grabbing his coat off the sofa. “I was just leaving.”

“Before you do, I have something to ask,” Jean said. “I was going to invite Bobby on your behalf as well but since you're here I can invite both of you at once.”

“Invite us to what, Jean?” Bobby asked.

“Alex's birthday is on Saturday and Scott's mother wants to throw him a surprise party at our house on Friday. It's kind of last-minute but we can pull this together quickly enough. Are you able to come?”

“I'll be there,” John said. “I don't know about him.”

Bobby reached for the intercom. “Yuriko, what does my Friday night look like?”

“You're supposed to be having dinner with Mr. Worthington at eight,” came Yuriko's voice. “He wants funding for a new research project.”

“Reschedule that,” Bobby said immediately before shaking his head. “No, cancel it altogether and inform them that I have no desire to fund his research again. And then keep that night clear.”

“Yes, Mr. Drake.”

Bobby turned back to them with a smile. “I will be there.”

“Great,” Jean said. “Presents are optional but you know how Alex loves them. Scott's mother practically bought out the vintage shop the other day.”

“Don't worry, we'll come up with something,” John laughed. “If it wasn't for the fact that Mrs. Summers is going to be there, I'd head straight to the nearest sex shop and buy him something embarrassing.”

Jean burst out laughing. “I think she would probably find that hysterical, actually. She teases Alex about his sex life with Darwin all the time.”

John laughed again. “Then I am definitely doing that.”

“We'll get him a proper gift,” Bobby said, shaking his head. “We're not just going to give him some sex toy.”

“Fine, ruin my fun,” John said, rolling his eyes. “But yes, we'll get him a proper gift. I don't know what, but we'll find something.”

“Maybe something he can use to practice his mutation?” Jean suggested. “He's been practicing a lot lately because he's been having control issues.”

“Again?” John asked.

“He set the room he was practicing in over at that facility in Chelsea on fire last week and it quickly got out of control,” Jean said, sighing. “Scott and I are paying off the damage for his birthday present.”

“What happened to the vest he was having made to help him focus the blasts?”

“The cost skyrocketed into the tens of thousands of dollars and he clearly can't afford it,” Jean said. “Scott is insistent that he should pay for it himself because it's his mutation so he won't let me help him.”

“Then that's what we're getting him,” John said firmly, looking over at Bobby. “Alex desperately needs that.”

Bobby nodded. “No matter how much it is, that's going to be our present.”

“He'll love that,” Jean said, smiling. “He really will.”

“I know,” John said. “I will leave you two to your meeting then.”

Bobby walked over to him and kissed him. “I love you. I'll see you tonight.”

“I love you too,” John said, smiling. “And I'm looking forward to dinner.”

John left the office and Bobby walked to his chair, sitting down and turning his attention to Jean. “Shall we get down to business?”

“I'm so happy for the two of you,” Jean said as she sat down. “I really am.”

“Thank you, Jean.”

“John had been in a really terrible relationship before you,” Jean said. “I assume he's talked about that with you.”

“You could say that,” Bobby said, feeling awful about himself. 

“He kept insisting that he was in love with the guy, but all of us could tell that this guy was nothing but trouble even though we'd never met him. But you? You're everything that he needs and seeing John so happy is such a wonderful thing. He was miserable for so long, Bobby. He was miserable during that relationship and he was miserable before that. He won't talk to any of us about the stuff that he went through in the foster care system but he's said enough to know that it was bad. So to see something be able to bring that smile to John's face is just a fantastic thing. And I'm so glad that it's you.”

Bobby swallowed hard. “I'm glad it's me too.”

Jean smiled at him. “We really do enjoy you being part of the group, Bobby. I hope that you realize that.”

“I do,” Bobby said softly. “And I will forever be grateful to you for inviting me to that party of yours. I finally know what it's like to have real friends.”

“I'm glad,” Jean said, glancing down at her paperwork. “Alright, let's talk about this property. I've been trying to make sense of this situation all day and I just can't.”

“Then let's figure it out.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Where's Johnny?” Kitty asked as she walked into the penthouse with Bobby. “I thought he was going to join us.”

“John has gotten into a groove writing a particularly difficult section of the book and has decided he'd rather keep writing than ride trains all the way here,” Bobby said, tossing his jacket over the back of a chair. “So he's not coming. I'll head over there when we're done with dinner.”

Kitty just shook her head. “You know there is a very simple solution to this problem of going back and forth between here and Brooklyn, right?”

Bobby walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. “I know. I also know that I'm nowhere near ready for that.”

Kitty rolled her eyes as she watched him grab a couple of glasses. “Bobby, you and Johnny have been in a relationship for nearly seven years now. How can you possibly not be ready for him to move in here?”

Bobby poured them both a glass before handing one to Kitty. “I'm just not.”

“That is absolute bullshit, Robert Drake.”

Bobby took a long drink from his glass. “I'm scared.”

“Why?” Kitty asked, following him into the dining room. “And don't tell me that you ordered the staff out of here again. How long has this food been sitting here?”

“It's hot, trust me,” Bobby said, sitting down. “And yes, I ordered the staff out of here. I thought John was coming.”

Kitty sat down and gave Bobby a confused look. “What does John coming over to have dinner with us have to do with you ordering the staff to go home?”

Bobby took a deep breath as he reached for his fork. “John has never been here with the staff around before.”

Kitty glared at him. “Bobby.”

“High society stuff makes him uncomfortable,” Bobby said meekly. “A fully staffed apartment is definitely high society.”

“How the fuck do you ever expect him to move in here if he isn't used to the way life around here is?”

“As I said, I'm not ready to have him move in here.”

“And like I said, that's fucking bullshit,” Kitty said, shaking her head. “What are you expecting, for him to live in Brooklyn for the rest of your lives? He has to move in here at some point, Bobby, and you went past the point where that would be acceptable about five years ago.”

Bobby ignored what she said and began to eat, and all that did was make Kitty exasperated. “Robert Drake, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you don't want this relationship with Johnny to work.”

Bobby's head shot up. “That is not what I want.”

“I know that,” Kitty said, reaching for her glass of wine. “But you are doing absolutely nothing to ensure that it lasts.”

“You don't know that.”

“Yes, I fucking do,” Kitty said angrily. “You are scared and so you're falling back to old tricks just like you used to.”

“I am not,” Bobby protested.

“Then explain to me why John was telling Clarice that he wasn't sure how to respond when his publisher said that it was obvious that his relationship was something serious and long-lasting.”

Bobby swallowed hard. “What?”

“I'm not saying that Johnny isn't happy, because it's really quite clear that he's very happy, but Bobby, you can't expect him to just be in this relationship and have absolutely no idea of where it's heading. Right now he doesn't know if you're going to have a relationship in twenty years or fifty years or for the rest of his life. You need to make that very clear.”

Bobby reached for his wine and drained the glass before standing up and heading back into the kitchen to get the bottle. “You really think that?”

“Yes, I really think that and deep down you know it's the truth,” Kitty stated. “So you need to do something to correct that problem.”

Bobby walked back into the room and sat down, pouring himself another glassful. “I don't know how to talk to him about these sorts of things.”

“I thought you were supposed to be working on that.”

“I'm trying to. It's just extremely difficult to explain why I feel this way when I'm not sure why I feel this way.”

Kitty reached out a hand and took one of Bobby's. “Listen to me, darling. There is nothing to be afraid of. You know you want to spend the rest of your life with Johnny. All you have to do is tell him that.”

“And like I said, I don't know how to talk to him about these sorts of things.”

“It's really simple. You just say it.”

Bobby shook his head. “It's not that easy to do.”

“It really is,” Kitty said, squeezing his hand. “You need to get over this fear, Bobby. It's going to cost you everything someday.”

“The company is in very good standing, Kitty.”

“That is not what I meant by everything and you know it.”

Bobby took a long drink. “I don't deserve to have him anyway.”

“So you're just going to ruin things again because you're too afraid to tell him that you want to love him forever? Robert Drake, you are not this stupid.”

“I don't want to ruin anything,” Bobby said defensively. “I never want this to end. It's just one thing to say that to you and another thing entirely to say that to him.”

“You're infuriating,” Kitty said, shaking her head. “Absolutely infuriating.”

“Oh, and I suppose it's just so fucking easy for you to tell Blink these things.”

“Actually, it is. It is very easy to tell the woman I love that I love her. And it is because that is part of love. Expressing it.”

Bobby sighed heavily. “I try to tell him that I love him a lot. I really do.”

“And that's a good thing. But you should also be telling him that you want him forever regularly too.”

“Kitty, he already knows that.”

“No, he really doesn't.”

Bobby stared across the table at her for a moment. “You really do think that, don't you?”

“I really do know that,” Kitty said seriously. “I have talked to him about it. Clarice has talked to him about it. But our reassuring him that you want him for the rest of your life is very different from you doing it. He needs to hear it from you.”

“I want to. I really want to. But every time I try to tell him how I feel about anything the words just won't come. He's the one who is good with words, not me.”

“You don't have to do it in some sort of elegant prose, Bobby. A simple sentence or two will do.”

“Why can't you accept that this is not easy for me and I am not ready to do it?”

“Because I don't want you to lose him again,” Kitty said firmly. “And if you don't do this, you're going to. He's not going to stick around forever if he thinks he's just your plaything again.”

“He's never been my plaything,” Bobby said quickly.

Kitty just glared at him. “Don't even try that on me, Robert Drake.”

Bobby's shoulders slumped. “I am doing everything I can to make sure that he knows how much he means to me. I just can't do certain things. Or anything that you're wanting me to do.”

“And I'm telling you that is fucking bullshit and you're going to lose him because of it.”

Bobby took a deep breath. “I don't want to lose him.”

“I know you don't. That's why you're going to have to man up and fucking tell him how you feel already. It goes beyond a simple I love you, Bobby. And you know it.”

“I need to do it on my time,” Bobby said after a few moments. “I can't just do it tonight.”

Kitty rolled her eyes. “If I let you do this on your own time then it'll never happen.”

“That's not true.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Whatever. I cannot do this in any sort of time frame.”

“Then you're risking losing everything.”

“Things are great right now, Kitty. I can't foresee them ending any time soon.”

“So why won't you do the one thing that you need to in order to make sure that they never end?”

“I want to,” Bobby said seriously. “And I will. I just need to work up the nerve and try to find the words.”

“Well, I hope you do that soon,” Kitty said. “Because I know if I were Johnny, I would be done with this by now. Seven years, Bobby. Seven motherfucking years and I bet he doesn't even have a key to this place yet.”

“No,” Bobby said softly. “He doesn't.”

“Then maybe that's a good place to start.”

Bobby picked up his fork. “Can we please change the subject now?”

“Fine,” Kitty said, reaching for her wine. “But you're going to have to listen to me talk about working for Victoria's Secret for a while. I am walking the runway at their annual fashion show again.”

Bobby smiled at her. “Talk away then.”


	17. Chapter 17

Bobby hung up his phone as he and John approached the building the Xavier Foundation office was in. “She wants a private plane to Paris.”

“Did you tell her yes?” John asked. “Because Detective Howlett told you to agree to whatever she wanted.”

“I did,” Bobby said, sighing heavily. “I hope they arrest her before I have to pay for that.”

“We're going to get everything back,” John pointed out. “Or, well, as much of it as we can.”

“Given how much money Philippa's family is worth, I'm getting all of my money back one way or another,” Bobby said as John opened the door. “I don't care if I have to sue her parents for it.”

“Let's hope it doesn't come to that,” John said, following Bobby into the office.

“Johnny! Bobby! I was just 'bout to call you,” Remy said as they walked up to the desk. “I need to reschedule your appointment with the Professor. He can't meet with you today.”

“Is he alright?” Bobby asked.

“He's fine,” Remy said quickly. “There was just an emergency with another mutant and the Professor needs to focus his attention on them. He's sorry for missin' your appointment but he didn't have much of a choice.”

“Tell him it's fine,” John said, drumming his fingers again the desk. “I don't know that we can reschedule this on our own though.”

“Meanin'?”

“Meaning I know Bobby doesn't know his schedule and your wife takes care of mine,” John said.

Bobby sighed heavily. “It might actually be easier to just wait until next week.”

“That's what I was about to say,” John laughed. “So you can tell the Professor that we'll see him next week.”

“If that's what y'all want me to say,” Remy answered, turning to his computer. “I'll mark that appointment as a cannot cancel then. That way y'all will definitely see him.”

“Sounds good to me,” John said before turning to Bobby. “I take it you'll have to go back to the office now?”

“Probably,” Bobby said. “I have a lot of work to do.”

“Well, I'll go with you. I'll take the train home from there.”

“I can just take you home, John.”

“And I would like to spend some time talking to you about what we were just talking about before we came in here so I will go to your office with you.”

“Pyro, Iceman.” They turned to see Erik standing there. “Come back to my office for a few minutes? I'd like to talk to you.”

“Alright,” John said, and they followed Erik down the hallway and into his office. “What's up, Magneto?”

“Sit down,” Erik said, walking behind his desk. “Charles has told me what you two are going through at the moment and I was wondering if there is anything I can do to help.”

“I don't know how you could help,” Bobby said, sitting down in one of the armchairs. “You're not a member of the police.”

“I know I'm not,” Erik said, leaning back in his chair. “However, that doesn't stop me from wanting to help.”

“We're doing everything the police are telling us to,” John said seriously. “Though that did just cost me another two hundred thousand dollars today.”

Bobby looked over at him in surprise. “What?”

“That's why I wanted to talk to you about this some more before you went back to your office,” John said, sighing heavily. “Philippa was outside my building when I left to come here. She has somehow now gotten her hands on some photographs of the two of us that were clearly taken before people think we met. She wanted money to keep them out of the papers. I had to go straight to the bank and make the transfer or she said they'd be tomorrow morning's exclusive.”

Bobby groaned. “I'm getting more worried about what else she has by the second.”

“Have you figured out who she's working with yet?” Erik asked, drawing their attention back to him. “Because most people who resort to coercion on this scale are working with someone.”

“She's been working with an employee of mine who performed all of the transfers that were made between my account and John's,” Bobby said. “The police brought him in for questioning and formally arrested him afterward. He's been in a relationship with her for some time.”

“That might be how she got her information but that is likely not who she is working with,” Erik said. “I mean, I know I don't know all the details, but I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. It just is making me think about how your mutanity was exposed, Iceman. I think that is something you should bring up with the police.”

“I'm almost positive I know who leaked that information to the press,” Bobby said. “It's a rival businessman who wants his hands on my company. He found out I was a mutant because one of my staff overheard me and Kitty talking about it and her boyfriend told him.”

“I think you need to be far more concerned about that than you are,” Erik said seriously. “Because I would think that this rival businessman would want more confirmation of such a thing than the boyfriend of someone who may or may not work for you.”

Bobby sat there as realization dawned on him. “Shaw found out I was a mutant from Philippa,” he said after a moment. “As an ex-girlfriend, she would be far more credible to him than this boyfriend would be.”

John swallowed hard. “If she told him that, what else has she told him?”

“Fuck,” Bobby said, running his hands over his face. “Shaw and I were at this society party once and he implied that he knew secrets about me that only Kitty would have known. If he'd known about Madrox, then that could explain how Philippa found out about you.”

“I think that Shaw would have gone to the papers if he'd known that you were paying off a boyfriend,” John pointed out.

“Maybe he didn't know the money part of it. But Janos would have. He did all the transfers for that too. The paper trail that he produced must have made her figure out what happened and that led her to the same conclusion with you.”

“Perhaps, but I still think Shaw would have gone to the papers about this already.”

“Maybe she hasn't told him.”

“Why wouldn't she have told him that?”

“I have no idea,” Bobby said, sucking in a deep breath. “I have absolutely no idea.”

“Boys,” Erik started, but then the door to his office flew open and Peter materialized, Lorna on his back. “Sorry, guys. I didn't realize that school had gotten out.”

“Sorry for interrupting, Dad, but Wanda is crying again and she won't listen to me,” Peter said, helping Lorna down. “Gambit said that Charles is busy.”

Erik just shook his head and stood up. “Why is she crying again?”

“Topher has a new girlfriend,” Peter said. “She's not taking it well.”

“Boys, I'm afraid I need to go deal with my daughter,” Erik said, walking towards the door. “Let me know if there's anything I can do to help though, alright?” 

“We will,” John said as Erik walked out the door with Peter. 

Lorna lingered there for a moment before walking over to John. “Hi, Pyro.”

“Hello, Polaris. How are you today?”

“I'm good,” Lorna said before looking over at Bobby. “Is that Iceman?”

John gave her a confused look. “You've never met him before?”

“I've seen him but I've never actually met him.”

“Then we're going to have to correct that,” John said, looking over at Bobby. “Iceman, this is Polaris. Polaris, this is Iceman.”

“It's very nice to meet you,” Bobby said, smiling at her. “I've heard a lot about you.”

Lorna's eyes brightened. “Really?”

“Of course he has, silly,” John laughed. “You make quite the impression on people.”

“I'm glad you think so,” Lorna said, and her tone made John frown.

“Does that mean school still isn't going well?”

Lorna sighed heavily. “Nobody likes me.”

“That's ridiculous,” John said seriously. “Everyone here loves you.”

“Yeah, but you're all mutants. No one else in my class is a mutant and I think they all hate me because I am one,” Lorna said sadly. “We had to do a school project where we showed the class a talent that we have and so I took coins and made them into shapes and I thought it was really cool. Peter told me it was when I was practicing at home. But I think it just made everyone scared more than anything. Some of the kids cornered me in the cafeteria and called me a freak before a teacher got them to go away.”

“Sweetheart, don't listen to them,” John said quickly. “You're not a freak.”

“I know I'm not,” Lorna said. “I'm proud to be a mutant now that I know more about being one. Being around Dad and everyone else has helped because Mom did not have nice things to say about mutants. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.”

“I know it hurts. Believe me, I know. I went through plenty of mutant hate while I was in foster care,” John said softly. “But you just need to remember that you're part of a much larger community of people who have all faced that at one point or another and come out stronger for it. We've all realized that we don't need people who feel that way in our lives because we're perfect just the way we are and when you come to that realization you become much happier.”

Lorna stared at him for a moment before turning to Bobby. “Did you go through the same thing?”

“My entire family stopped talking to me when they found out that I was a mutant,” Bobby said. “But John's right. Realizing that you don't need people like that in your life does make you happier. I'm around people I don't need to lie to and that makes me so much happier.”

Lorna nodded before hearing her name being called from down the hall. “I'll see you guys later.”

“Bye, Polaris,” John said as she ran out of the room. He reached out and took Bobby's hand. “I'm so glad that you're happier.”

“I always knew I would be,” Bobby said softly. “I was just terrified. And I don't want to be terrified but I know I still am in some ways. It's why I wanted the sessions with the Professor. I want to be able to let you know how I feel about certain moments in our relationship, especially from early on, and I don't know if I can do that on my own. I've been trying but I know I'm failing spectacularly.”

John squeezed his hand. “You don't have to say them if you think you can't.”

“I want to. I want you to know why I'm still scared, even if I don't fully understand it myself. I want the Professor to help me work through that fear and I think I can only do it with you by my side.”

“Does that mean you want to keep up the sessions with him even after this mess with Philippa is resolved?”

“Yes. If that's alright.”

“It's perfectly fine,” John said, standing up. “We should probably not just sit in Magneto's office all day.”

“Probably,” Bobby said, standing up as well.

John pulled Bobby into his arms and kissed him. “No matter what you say in these sessions, I'm still going to love you.”

“I know,” Bobby said, kissing him again. “Let's go. You can tell me more about this encounter with Philippa in the car.”

“Sounds good.”


	18. Chapter 18

“I'm worried about her class,” Erik said, leaning against the doorframe and watching Lorna play with dolls in the living room. “I'm afraid Lorna is starting to think that being a mutant is a bad thing.”

“We've been teaching her that it isn't,” Charles pointed out. “But you're right, her school is worrying. She hasn't been happy since she started there.”

“Maybe we should look into a different place to take her. It might cost some money to get her into a private school but if she would be around mutant kids it would be worth it.”

“Money is no object when it comes to our children, Erik. You know that.”

“And you know I don't like flaunting your wealth just to impress them.”

“I would hardly call finding Lorna a better school to attend flaunting my wealth.”

“You know what I mean, Charles.”

Charles laughed. “Yes, I do. But I'm also being serious. If we have to spend some money to send her to a private school, then we'll spend some money to send her to a private school.”

“I'm half tempted to want to send the twins there for the rest of their senior year as well. I can't take much more of Wanda moping because she saw Topher.”

“Well, if we find the right place for the three of them we can discuss it.”

Erik looked at him. “You'd really go for that? It would spend more of your money.”

“How many times must I tell you that it's our money? We combined our lives, Erik. That was part of it. Your name is on all of those accounts now too.”

“I know,” Erik said softly. “I just don't like thinking of it that way. I did nothing to earn that money.”

“You put up with me. That's enough to earn that money.”

Erik went to say more when the door flew open and Peter materialized in front of them. “Dad! We've got to go to the police station!”

“Peter, what have you done now?” Erik said, shaking his head. “I meant it about those handcuffs.”

“It's not me! It's Wanda! We've got to go get her!”

Erik's eyes widened as Charles's jaw dropped. “Wanda?” Charles asked.

“Yes, Wanda,” Peter confirmed. “Now come on. We can't leave her there for long. I'll let her explain 'cause I don't know everything.”

“Go,” Charles said. “I'll stay with Lorna.”

“Alright,” Erik said, “but this is going to require some serious explanation.”

“Don't worry, Dad, you'll get one. Now let's go!”

Erik followed Peter down to the building's ground floor and once they were outside, he nodded at Peter. “Alright, I'm ready.”

“I've been getting better,” Peter promised. “You shouldn't be too queasy when we get there.”

“Let's see about that,” Erik said, taking a deep breath when Peter put a hand on the back of his head. Peter took off running and a moment later they were stopped in front of a police station. Erik took another deep breath and let out a smile. “You're right. I'm not as queasy as I was last time.”

Peter beamed. “Told ya. Now come on, we've got to get Wanda!”

They walked into the police station and Peter did all of the talking because he knew more than Erik did, and soon they were shown into a room where Wanda was being held. Erik took one look at her and groaned. Wanda's right eye was swollen and would definitely bruise, and Erik could tell from looking at her nose that it was broken. She was cradling her left arm with her right, and Erik suspected that it was broken as well. He could feel a headache coming on already. “What the hell is going on?”

“She was apprehended by an officer that was already in the area after a fight in Tompkins Square Park,” the officer said. “Another girl was apprehended as well. Neither girl is telling us what happened, and I can't let her leave until I know the details so she can be formally charged.”

“Formally charged?”

“We know enough from witnesses that it wasn't an assault, but fighting in public is a disorderly conduct violation. She won't end up with a criminal record but she will have to go before a judge. Max she can get is a day in jail and a fine, though given her age the judge will likely just go with the fine.”

Erik brought his fingers up to his temples as the headache that was building got even worse. “Wanda, you are going to tell him what went on so we can get out of here unless you would like to spend the night in jail which I am more than willing to let happen at the moment.”

Wanda swallowed hard before beginning to talk. “Peter and I were walking in the park after school and he spotted some of his friends so he went over to talk to them for a few minutes. I was just sitting on a bench waiting for him when Madison came up to me.”

“Madison is the other girl?” Erik asked.

Wanda nodded. “She's Topher's new girlfriend, Dad. And she started telling her friends all these things that Topher had said about me, and one of them asked why it mattered, and she said it's because I'm Topher's old whore.”

Erik felt his anger spike before he forced it back down. “So what? You hit her?”

“I was so angry that I hit her with a hex to get her away from me,” Wanda said. “Then she started going on about how I was one of those disgusting mutants so I hit her with another one. And then she was infuriated and came up and attacked me, so I fought back until Peter and the officer that arrested us broke it up.”

“Wanda, I don't know what to do with you,” Erik said, shaking his head before turning to the officer. “Is that enough to let her go?”

“Most likely. I need to check with my superior officer. I'll need you to come with me to sign a couple of things so we can release her.”

Erik nodded and left the room with the officer, leaving Peter there with Wanda. Wanda could feel him staring at her and sighed. “I don't need any shit from you, Peter, so if you could just leave me alone I would appreciate it.”

“I'm not going to give you any shit,” Peter said seriously. “I was going to tell you that you're a fucking badass, Wanda. If I'd known she'd said that I would have hit her as well. Plus those hexes you threw were pretty fucking awesome. They did exactly what you wanted them to do too. That's great. Lots of positives to take out of this.”

Wanda rolled her eyes. “That's only because you've been arrested before. I'm probably never going to be let out of the house again.”

“Don't be ridiculous,” Peter said. “Plus, you're getting charged! I've never actually been charged before!”

“That is not something to be excited about,” Erik said as he walked back into the room with the officer. “Not at all.”

“But Dad, it's so cool!”

“It really isn't,” Wanda said, making Peter pout. “But I'm sure you'll tell Sean all about it.”

“Banshee is going to fucking love you now,” Peter said. “So be prepared.”

“Peter, don't use language like that!” Erik admonished.

“Sorry, Dad,” Peter said as the officer turned to Wanda.

“You're free to go now, miss. But you will be hearing from the district attorney's office about a court date.”

Wanda nodded and stood up, and Erik noted she was still cradling that arm. He wrapped an arm around Wanda's shoulders and followed the officer out of the room and then they went outside. Once they were standing on the sidewalk, Erik pulled her into a full embrace and for once Wanda didn't try to squirm away. 

“I am not at all happy about the fact that you got arrested,” Erik began, “but no one calls my baby girl a whore. So while I am angry, I am also glad that you got a few punches in.”

Wanda laughed slightly. “Thanks for coming to get me, Dad.”

“I will always come to get you, sweetheart.” Erik pulled back and got a good look at her. “We're going to an emergency room.”

“I'm fine, Dad.”

“Wanda, your eye needs to be examined for damage, I can tell that your nose is broken, and I suspect that arm is as well. We are going to an emergency room.”

“I just want to go home,” Wanda started, sighing when she saw the look on Erik's face. “But I will go to the emergency room.”

“Peter, will you call Charles and let him know what is happening, please?”

“I'll just go home instead,” Peter said and he was gone before Erik could say anything else.

Erik just shook his head and smiled. “He is so lucky that this wasn't him being arrested again. I don't care that he's never been charged with anything.”

“It's only a matter of time before he is,” Wanda pointed out. “He and Sean have been lucky so far. That luck will run out one day.”

“I think you're probably right about that,” Erik agreed reluctantly. “Now, let's go get you patched up and I can tell you more about an idea I have to get you away from Topher and whoever this girl is on the way. It'll also help Lorna too, so maybe you'll be more open to it because of that.”

“Can't wait to hear it.”


	19. Chapter 19

John blinked his eyes open when he heard a loud noise, and it took him a moment before he realized it was someone pounding on his door. He sat up and ran his hands over his eyes as Bobby stirred next to him. He couldn't help the yawn that escaped him as Bobby sat up as well, shaking his head. “I don't know what's going on, so don't ask.”

“I won't, but is that your door?” Bobby asked, yawning too. “If so, you should probably go see what it is.”

“Probably,” John said, stretching for a moment before swinging his legs out of bed and standing up. “I'll be right back.”

“Okay,” Bobby said, laying back down as John walked out of the room. 

John walked over to the door and unlocked it, leaving the chain on before opening it up. “What the fuck is the urgency?” Marie came into view and John just shook his head. “Do you fucking know what time it is?”

“It's five o'clock,” Marie said seriously. “And we need to talk now.”

“Five o'clock? Fucking hell, Marie.”

“Johnny, I'm serious. There's a headline in the _Post_ that you need to see.”

John sucked in a sharp breath and shut the door, undoing the chain and reopening it so Marie could come inside. “There's a headline?”

“Yes,” Marie said, walking over to the table and setting the paper down. “Is Bobby here? Because he probably needs to start coordinatin' damage control.”

John walked over to the table and picked up the newspaper, his eyes scanning over the salacious text. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that it wasn't about their relationship, but he knew Bobby was not going to be happy about this. “Yes, Bobby is here. And you're probably right.”

“Probably right about what?” Bobby asked sleepily, and John turned to see him walking into the room. “Morning, Marie.”

“Mornin', darlin',” Marie said, walking over to him and giving him a quick hug. “It'll all be alright, Bobby. Just remember that.”

Bobby gave John a confused look so John just handed him the paper. “It's about William.”

Bobby swallowed hard as he looked at the page, setting the paper down on the table and running his hands over his face. “Fuck.”

“I think she knows we're getting close,” John said. “That's the only reason I can think of for why this is in the paper. We've done everything she's asked.”

“I think you're probably right about that,” Bobby said, walking over to where he'd left his phone. “I need to go make some calls.”

Bobby grabbed the phone and paper before heading back into the bedroom, and John ran his hands over his face, trying to wake up some more. “Fuck. I fucking hate this bitch.”

Marie walked over to John and pulled him into a hug. “I need to know what's goin' on.”

“Marie.”

“I'm serious, Johnny. I'm not talkin' as your friend here, I'm talkin' as your assistant. I need to know what's goin' on.”

“It's too early in the morning for this.”

“Too fuckin' bad. Start talkin'.”

John sighed heavily. “Remember how I told you someone was extorting Bobby to keep some stuff secret? She's also started extorting the fuck out of me too.”

“About what?”

“The truth about the beginning of our relationship,” John murmured. “That story that is the headline today is one of Bobby's secrets. And fuck only knows what else she has. She keeps threatening to go to the _Post_ and give them a story if we don't do what she wants.”

“Do y'all have the police involved?”

“Yes, we do,” John said, yawning. “Your old landlord is working on the case.”

“Logan?” Marie asked quickly. “He's a fuckin' cop?”

“Apparently so, because it's definitely him,” John said, shaking his head. “Knew who I was immediately. Called me your friend.”

“Fuckin' hell, no wonder he was so scary,” Marie said. “But that's not the point. The point is you're tellin' me that at any moment the truth about you and Bobby could end up a headline in the fuckin' _Post_?”

“That's what I'm telling you,” John said as Bobby came back into the room, this time fully dressed. “I take it you're leaving?”

“I have to go,” Bobby said. “I need to get into the office before there's ten million photographers and journalists outside of it so we can start coordinating a response. I'm probably going to have to do another TV interview about this, which I do not want to do.”

John pulled him into his arms and kissed him softly. “You were prepared for this. And at least it's not our relationship which would be even worse.”

“I know,” Bobby said, kissing him again. “But being prepared for it and dealing with it when it happens are two entirely different things.”

“I agree,” John said as Bobby pulled back. “If they ask me for comment, which I'm sure they will, I'm not going to say anything.”

“Thank you,” Bobby said, giving Marie a kiss on her hair. “I'll see you two later.”

Bobby walked out the door and Marie walked over to John, giving him another hug. “We need to be prepared for anythin' now. Which means you have to tell me everythin'.”

“Everything about what?”

“Everythin' about your relationship with Bobby,” Marie said seriously. “I only know the bare bones of it. I need to be prepared for whatever comes out in the paper and I have a feelin' that this woman knows more than I do.”

“Marie, I really don't want to do this,” John said, sighing heavily. “But you're probably right. Make us some breakfast while I talk?”

“Of course, darlin',” Marie said, walking into the kitchen. “I'll get ya some coffee first.”

“That would be wonderful,” John said, walking into the kitchen and settling himself on one of the stools at the center island. “I don't know where to start.”

“Start at the beginnin',” Marie said as she messed around with the coffee maker. “I don't even know how ya met him.”

“I met him when I was still a waiter. I worked one of those fucking high society parties he was at. And at the end of the night, he slipped something into my pocket before he left. I thought maybe it was a tip but it was a piece of paper with a phone number written on it. I knew who he was and I knew he was in a relationship with Kitty, so I didn't know what it was for. I was curious though, so I called it the next day to see what he wanted. Bobby was really flustered when I talked to him, tried to brush it off as though he'd done it by mistake, and that's when it became very clear that he'd given me the number because he wanted to have sex with me.”

“Oh, darlin', I can only imagine how that phone call went,” Marie said as she got the coffee maker going. “Coffee in a few.”

“Thank you,” John said, running his hands over his face. “And yeah, it was a strange conversation. But he completely brushed me off and I thought that was it. Then I got home from working for another fucking party that night, and my phone rang right as I was getting into bed, and it was him. He begged me for forgiveness for the phone call earlier but that he needed me to be patient with him because he needed to be careful but god how he wanted me. I knew I was setting myself up for potential disaster because fucking a closeted guy as important as Bobby Drake is was a bad idea, but fuck, Marie. He's the most gorgeous man I've ever seen and I thought I could get some good sex out of it if nothing else. I never thought for a second it would turn into what it turned into. I never thought for a second that I would fall in love with him.”

“Do ya ever wish you'd never called that number?” Marie asked as she handed John a cup of coffee.

“No, I don't,” John answered honestly. “Not even when he was treating me like shit did I think that. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, Marie. I could never wish that I wasn't experiencing this.”

Marie got the eggs out of the refrigerator and smiled. “I'm glad to see you're shoppin' like a normal person now.”

“Well, I don't need to leave at a moment's notice to be with him anymore,” John said, sipping at his coffee. “I can actually have food in the house and eat it before it spoils.”

“So how did Bobby start payin' you money?”

John sighed again. “He wasn't happy that I was working on nights that we could be together. He knew I was just barely getting by as it was and that I couldn't afford to work less than I did. So he offered to pay my bills for me so that I could quit a job that I fucking hated. I told him that was a great idea but that I still would need money for life beyond bills so I still needed to work, and he offered to give me some for that too. And fuck, it sounded like someone coming in and taking away all of my problems and I just jumped at it. I figured I could save up a portion of it so that when this ended because I wasn't in love yet and I was fully expecting it to end at some point, I would still have some money to live off of until I found a new job. But if anyone finds out about those payments, it's going to make me look like a prostitute. I know your husband already thinks that's what it was.”

“What?” Marie said, spinning around to look at him. “How could Remy possibly think that?”

“I told him that the old boyfriend paid me not to work. He called me a kept man and said I was fucking lucky he hadn't said prostitute.”

“Well, if people find out about this, I'll fuckin' deal with him. That's fuckin' absurd. You'd never do that.”

“I know and I think he'll realize that if this ever comes to light. Which it might, by the way. Just between the eight of us. Bobby's been thinking that we should tell them.”

“Is that really a good idea?”

“That's what I said, but he doesn't like lying to them like we are. I think he's finally realizing what it was like for me to lie to all of you for years. It's not easy and it's not fun.”

“Well, if you two do that, I will be sure to put everyone in their place if necessary,” Marie said, turning back to the stove. “However, if the public were to find out about this, your reputation would be completely trashed.”

“I know it would,” John said. “Bobby's come up with some bullshit story about how we met and I told him I was a writer and he offered to finance me while I finished the first book, but I don't know who is going to buy that since we haven't told people that story already.”

“Well, it could work,” Marie said after a moment. “You two never have gone into how ya met because you don't talk about each other. You've just talked about bein' able to spend a lot of time writin' because you had the ability to do so but you've never elaborated on that either. You could always say that you've never talked about that part of it because you don't want to talk about Bobby.”

“You really think that would work?”

“I think so,” Marie said. “I mean, you've never said in an interview that you used to do medical billin' either. If you two tell us the truth then you know none of us are gonna sell you out so tellin' the public that story would be fine, I think.”

“I'll tell Bobby you think that then,” John said, murmuring thanks when Marie set a plate of eggs in front of him. “God, I hope the truth doesn't end up in the papers before they get Philippa.”

“That's her name, huh?”

“Yep. Well, she prefers to be known as Arclight, but I've been calling her Philippa just to fucking spite her.”

“She's a mutant?”

“Yeah,” John said, cutting into his eggs. “And I'm pretty sure she's the reason that Bobby being a mutant was a headline too.”

“This woman sounds insane,” Marie said, shaking her head. “I hope they get her soon.”

“I think they're close. At least that's what Logan was saying last time I talked to him. But I'm afraid that this ending up in the paper today means that she knows that the cops are close. I know she already knows the cops are involved because they got her boyfriend, who was working for Bobby.”

“Well, let's just hope that nothin' else comes out before she gets arrested,” Marie said, taking a bite of her eggs. “Would you like to talk about somethin' else now?”

“I would love it,” John said. “Absolutely anything but this.”

“Well, then, I'll tell ya about how Jean told me Scott's mother is after them to have kids.”

“Oh boy,” John said. “I know that's a sensitive subject with them.”

“Exactly. Jean was less than thrilled.”

Marie started to tell him all about it, but John's mind was on what was in the paper that day and what could possibly be next. He was scared before, but he was fucking terrified now.


	20. Chapter 20

“Mr. Drake,” came Yuriko's voice over the intercom, “a woman named Callisto is here to see you. She's not on the schedule.”

Bobby sat there for a moment before reaching for the button. “Send her in.”

The door opened a moment later and Callisto walked into the office, giving Bobby visual confirmation that what Kitty had told him was correct. She really was alive. “You're supposed to be dead.”

“I know, but I'm not, and I really would rather go into that some other time. Right now we need to talk about what was in the paper this morning,” Callisto said, walking over to Bobby's desk and sitting down in one of the chairs. “I am fucking furious.”

“Well, blame whoever leaked it, not me,” Bobby said. “What do you want?”

“What I want is to help,” Callisto said seriously. “I know Arclight is extorting you and I want to help get her arrested.”

Bobby stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. “I don't believe you.”

“I never, ever, ever, wanted that information about William to become a worldwide media scandal and I am infuriated with her for taking information that I gave her in private and turning it into this. Because this came from Arclight, Bobby. I know it because she told me so.”

“I still don't believe you.”

“Arclight trusts me more than anything. I have a ton of information I could give you, like who she is getting her information from and who it is she's passing it along to. I don't know if the name Sebastian Shaw means anything to you because I don't know who that is, but she's always talking about him and what they're doing.”

Bobby sat up straight when she said Shaw's name. “Sebastian Shaw? What does he have to do with this?”

“Arclight met him in Monte Carlo. They got into a conversation about you and she mentioned how close the two of you once were. He wanted to know if there was anything about you the public didn't know that she would be willing to tell him and that he would compensate her heavily for it. She's the one who told him you were a mutant. He's the one who leaked it. And once they did that and realized you were pretty much untouchable, they went deeper. He already knew some things and she found out more details about them. She's been saying something to me about secret relationships you had before you let the world know that you like the company of men and shit like that. I don't know what's true and what's not but I know a hell of a lot more than you think.”

“Do you know what Shaw knows and doesn't know?” Bobby asked.

“Mr. Drake,” Yuriko's voice came, interrupting them. “Mr. Allerdyce and Detective Howlett are here.”

“Send them in,” Bobby said, standing up and walking around his desk as John walked into the room.

John froze the moment he saw Callisto but Bobby pulled him into his arms and kissed him. He reached out a hand and shook Logan's. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Logan said gruffly. “We need to talk privately so get her out of here.”

“Actually, I think she could be of help,” Bobby said. “Gentlemen, this is Callisto. Callisto, this is Detective Howlett and my boyfriend John.”

Callisto stood and walked over to them, shaking Logan's hand and smiling at John. “I'm here to give you any information on Arclight that I can. She needs to be stopped.”

“Well, we'll have to see if that's possible or not,” Logan said, turning his attention to Bobby and John. “This ending up in the papers this morning means that Ms. Sontag has likely found out that the police investigation is getting closer to her.”

“I think that's probably the truth,” Callisto said quickly. “I don't know that for sure though. I haven't talked to her yet today.”

“You talk to Ms. Sontag?” Logan asked.

“Several times a day,” Callisto said. “In fact, I'm supposed to be meeting her for dinner tonight. No doubt she'll be crowing about this.”

“She talks to you about the coercion she is doing?”

“Oh yeah,” Callisto said. “Her and some guy named Sebastian Shaw are involved. I'd be happy to tell you all about it. She infuriated me with this news this morning. I never wanted that to end up in the papers ever.”

“Well, the information you would be able to provide might be able to help us nab both her and Mr. Shaw if he's complicit in this crime,” Logan said. “Are you willing to come down to the station with me to be interviewed?”

“I'll go right now if that's what you'd like,” Callisto said, smiling when Logan nodded.

“That is something we can definitely do,” Logan said. “Mr. Drake, Mr. Allerdyce, I'll be in touch later this afternoon if we learn anything substantial.”

“Thank you, Detective,” Bobby said before they left the room. He turned to John and kissed him softly. “Are you alright? You haven't said anything.”

“So she's really alive?” was what John finally said after a few kisses.

“Yep,” Bobby said. “She said we can get into that whole part another time. The important thing is that she wants to help bring Philippa down.”

“Are you sure we can trust her?”

“She's infuriated about the stuff with William becoming a worldwide scandal. She was very protective of William. I think we can trust her on this.”

John nodded. “That's good, though I'm absolutely terrified now that she's mentioned Shaw's name. That just confirms our theory that he's involved.”

“And has me terrified about what Shaw could know,” Bobby said, sighing when he heard the intercom buzz.

“Mr. Drake, Miss Pryde and a Ms. Ferguson are here to see you.”

Bobby walked over to the desk and pressed the button. “Send them in.”

The door opened and Kitty and Clarice walked in. Kitty went straight to John and wrapped him up in a hug as Bobby walked back over to them. “Oh boys, I'm so worried about you.”

“It's alright, Kitty,” Bobby said as she pulled him into a hug. “It'll be taken care of soon.”

“You've been saying that for two months,” Kitty pointed out as Clarice hugged John. 

“Yeah,” Clarice said. “And we're both worried.”

“It's fine, Blink,” John said. “With the information Callisto provides the police, they might actually be able to do it.”

“Callisto?” Kitty said in surprise. “You've talked to Callisto?”

“She was just here. You must have taken different elevators,” Bobby explained. “She's furious about what happened with William hitting the papers. She wants to give up all the information she has to help us stop Philippa from doing this again. She's gone to the station with the detective working the case to tell him everything she knows.”

“Well, that's a good thing, right?” Clarice said, looking at Kitty. 

“It is,” Kitty agreed. “Though I am surprised that she would actually do it.”

“Trust me, so was I,” Bobby said. “But then she told me Sebastian Shaw was involved and I had no choice but to believe what she was saying.”

Kitty gave him a shocked look. “Sebastian Shaw?”

“She said Philippa is the one who told him I was a mutant,” Bobby said. “And I am utterly terrified about what else he might know now.”

“Well, there aren't any skeletons left in your closet, Bobby. Unless I don't know about something.”

“There's is our relationship,” John said. “And we don't want that hitting the papers.”

Kitty sighed heavily as Clarice nodded. “Yeah, I definitely wouldn't want that hitting the papers.”

“It wouldn't be that horrible for them to find out that you've been involved far longer than they know,” Kitty said. “But it would be horrible if they found out about the money.”

“They might end up finding out about the money anyway,” Bobby said. “The detective told us that the payments would likely become public knowledge during the trial.”

“But we're coming up with a story to explain that provided the information about our relationship doesn't hit the papers,” John added. “I'm hopeful that it'll work. Marie seems to think it will.”

“She does?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah, I told her your idea during breakfast. She thinks that if we tell our friends the truth that the story would then work for everyone.”

Bobby sucked in a sharp breath. “I'm sick of lying to them.”

“And now you know how I felt for all those years,” John said, tangling their hands together. “But I think you're right. We're going to have to tell them.”

“If they are your friends in the way you always say they are, then they will deal with it and move on,” Clarice said.

“And if they don't, then they need to not be your friends,” Kitty finished. “But I think you know what you need to do.”

“We need to tell them,” Bobby said. “I know we do. I just don't know when to do it.”

“I'd do it soon before they read about it in the newspaper,” Kitty said.

“Love, we need to go,” Clarice said, looking at her phone. “This was just a quick visit.”

“I know,” Kitty said, giving Bobby another hug. “You'll get through this, okay? Just remember that you didn't do anything wrong.”

“I killed someone, Kitty. That's hardly not doing anything wrong.”

“And it was an accident, which means you didn't,” Kitty said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You know I'm right. We've had this discussion many, many times.”

“I know,” Bobby said as Kitty gave John a hug.

“You be sure to remind him of that too,” Kitty ordered. “Because we don't need him walking around believing that he's a murderer again.”

Clarice gave John a quick hug but then started pulling Kitty towards the door. “You're going to be late.”

“I'm always late,” Kitty said. “I'll call you later, darling. Don't stress too much about this!”

Kitty and Clarice left the office and John pulled Bobby into his arms. “She's right, you know. You're not a murderer.”

“I know, but I just...”

“You feel like one,” John said. “And I know what that feels like.”

“I know you do,” Bobby said, kissing him deeply. “I love that you're here, but I need to get back to work.”

“Then I will let you do so,” John said, kissing him again. “I'm worried about what Shaw's involvement means though. You've said he'll do anything to bring you down.”

“I know,” Bobby said. “I'm more terrified than ever.”

“Me too.”


	21. Chapter 21

By the time that they got to Alex's birthday party, their nerves were completely frayed. Every phone call that Bobby got made his worry spike and John kept scrolling through his Twitter mentions just waiting for the ones about their relationship. But it had been two days since the news about William's accidental death had hit the papers and nothing else had come out. They were relieved and terrified at the same time. 

They tried to hide it during the party though. They laughed at the right moments and smiled at the right moments and tried to engage in conversation, but everyone around them knew something was wrong. They kept trying to assure them that everything was fine, but Remy finally stood up during dinner and called them out. “You two are not alright. And trying to tell us that you're fine is complete fuckin' bullshit. So fuckin' talk about it.”

Everyone else chimed in with similar thoughts and when they all went silent, Marie turned to them. “I think it's time to tell them.”

Bobby and John looked at each other before Bobby nodded, and John swallowed hard as he turned back to everyone. “There is an old girlfriend of Bobby's who knows some things about the two of us that is extorting the fuck out of us to keep the information out of the papers. She is the one responsible for what hit the papers a couple of days ago and we're currently terrified about what's going to end up in the papers next.”

“And yes, before anyone says anything, we do have the police involved, and we think we're very close to her getting arrested,” Bobby added. “But there is one thing in particular that we'd like to keep out of the public knowledge and that's what we're afraid of more than anything.”

“You all remember the former boyfriend,” John began. “And you all remember how secretive it had to be because he wasn't out and anyone knowing anything about our relationship was potentially disastrous for him. There's quite a bit that you don't know, however. For example, I wasn't doing medical billing, I was being paid by him not to work. And if that information gets out, I'm going to be made to be a high dollar prostitute, which is absolutely not what was happening. I was in a very consensual and happy relationship.”

Bobby swallowed hard. “And that relationship has continued because I am the one he was in a relationship with.”

The entire table stayed silent as Bobby buried his head in John's neck. John's arms wrapped around him and held him close as he glared at everyone. “We didn't tell anyone the truth because we were afraid of how all of you would react. And I swear to fucking God, if anyone of you gives either of us shit for this, we're getting up and leaving and not coming back. And I mean ever. I do not need people like that in my life and neither does he.”

There was more silence before Alex spoke. “Bobby is the one who treated you like shit?”

“Yes, he is,” John said. “But he straightened himself out and things are wonderful now. You all know that things are wonderful now. And they were wonderful before too. Most of the problems came from the fact that we had to hide every single thing that we did. By the end of that, I had completely lost my patience. But he earned my trust back. He earned me back. And I will not tolerate a single one of you trying to tell me otherwise. You all know how great of a person he is. I don't want you to suddenly forget that.”

More silence descended upon the group. “I can understand why you had to keep it a secret before,” Jean finally said. “Bobby is quite the high profile figure.”

“I know he is,” John said. “And now I am too, which makes the possibility of this getting out terrifying for both of us.”

“Why did he pay you not to work?” Darwin asked. “Because that's the part that I'm most worried about at the moment. Maybe it's just the lawyer in me but that's serious.”

“When we met, I told him I wanted to be a writer,” John said, staring directly at Marie as if to dare her to say something different. “I was working so much and barely getting by as it was that I didn't even have money for a laptop to write on let alone time to do it. He offered to finance me so that I could write the book. It just turned into a long term thing because I was so terrified of trying to get it published.”

“That,” Scott started, “that was actually really nice of him.”

“It was, yes,” John said.

“It doesn't excuse the way he treated you though,” Scott finished.

“I know it doesn't. But Bobby and I have worked through that and I need you all to accept that and move on.”

“It might take me a little bit, but I can do that,” Jean said. “I just never would have guessed that Bobby was that guy.”

“I can do that too,” Darwin said. “And I never would have guessed that either.”

Alex and Scott both chimed in with the same opinion after a moment, and John looked over at Marie and Remy. “And you?”

“You already know I'm fine with it,” Marie said poignantly. “Have been for a while.”

“You knew?” Jean asked.

“Kinda had to bein' the assistant and all,” Marie said. “We needed to be prepared should it hit the papers.”

“I am fuckin' furious,” Remy finally said. “You fuckin' lied to me about this.”

“Remy, I lied to everyone about this,” John said, shaking his head. “It wasn't just you.”

“We have a pact, Johnny. No fuckin' lying. You used to tell me all kinds of things about your boyfriend. Were they all lies too?”

“No, they weren't,” John sighed. “Not everything I ever told any of you about the boyfriend was a lie. Stuff I told you about Bobby was. He had to lie to Jean about why I was in his office that day and then I had to lie to all of you about why I was suddenly Bobby Drake's assistant and then suddenly not Bobby Drake's assistant. But the stuff I used to say about the boyfriend? Almost all of that was true.”

“Remy,” Marie said softly. “You have to understand why Johnny couldn't tell us his boyfriend was Bobby Drake. You have to.”

“Well, I fuckin' don't,” Remy huffed.

“He wasn't ready for anyone to know, man,” John said, exasperated. “Not even my friends.”

“So he was cheatin' on the supermodel with you then?”

“No,” John stressed. “Kitty was the only other person that knew. Well, her girlfriend knew too, but that was just out of necessity. Bobby and Kitty were covering for each other.”

“I can't believe all of this,” Remy said, standing up and walking out of the room. 

Marie apologized quickly and went after him, and John just shook his head. “I knew this would happen. One of you wouldn't be willing to accept it and then it would turn into this. I just didn't think it would be him. He knew more than anyone else.”

“That's probably why it is him,” Alex said. “He hated your boyfriend.”

“Yeah, he really did,” Darwin said. “He used to tell us all the time how much he wanted to kill your boyfriend for treating you like that.”

“Trust me, Darwin, there were times when I wanted to do that to Bobby,” John said. “Mostly towards the end of the first part of our relationship though. A lot of it was really great. And since we started things up again, it has been really great. Well, except for this stuff with Philippa. That's been terrifying. And expensive.”

“How long has it been going on?” Scott asked.

“Over a year,” John admitted. “It's cost me a lot of money but it's cost Bobby a fuckload more. She's only recently started extorting from me. She's gotten millions upon millions of dollars out of Bobby.”

“Do the police think that they're close to an arrest?” Scott asked.

“I think so,” John said. “We're getting some help from an old school friend of Bobby's who she has told a lot of this stuff too. It's a very complicated mess that I can't even begin to explain. Apparently, Sebastian Shaw is involved too.”

Jean sighed heavily. “Shaw is a manipulative son of a bitch. He tried to hire me away from Drake last week.”

Bobby sat up at that. “What?”

“He offered me double the salary and a higher position, but I've heard enough about what goes on at his company from Emma Frost to ever want to work there,” Jean said. “Besides, I like my job a lot. I like the people I work with. I don't want to leave that.”

“How many people is he hiring away from my company?”

“A lot, from what I understand,” Jean said. “I was going to mention that at our meeting tomorrow.”

Bobby pulled out his phone and quickly started typing out a message to Yuriko. “Thank you for telling me that. Now I have to figure out how many non-compete clauses people have violated.”

“Non-compete clauses?” John asked.

“All employees of Drake have a non-compete clause in their contracts,” Jean explained when Bobby said nothing. “It means that you can't go work at a company that does the same type of business as Drake for at least a year. Longer in some cases.”

“Fuck,” Bobby said in a frustrated scream as he set his phone down. “He's trying to destroy me and my company from the inside out.”

“It'll be okay,” John soothed. “We're going to get him too.”

Bobby leaned into John and John wrapped his arms around him, kissing him softly. “I hate this,” Bobby said softly. “I hate every single thing about this. I hate myself for how I used to treat you, I hate myself for your best friend acting like this, I hate myself for letting this thing with Philippa get this far, I hate myself for what I've done. I hate everything about this.”

“Don't hate yourself,” John said firmly. “None of this is your fault.”

“All of this is my fault,” Bobby said. “I was so fucking scared about you and what you were making me feel and what telling people about you would mean that I now find myself in this situation where all of our friends hate me and the world might find out what a motherfucking dick I am. You can't tell me this isn't my fault, Johnny. This is so, so my fault.”

“Well, it's my fault too for going along with it,” John said seriously. “I could have said no but I didn't. I let you treat me that way too. We're both at fault for this.”

“You're both idiots, is what you are,” Marie said, dragging Remy back into the room and shoving him down in the chair. “Now fuckin' apologize.”

“Marie,” Remy started but she just shook her head.

“I will take my fuckin' gloves off. Fuckin' apologize.”

Remy sighed heavily as Marie sat back down, running his hands over his face before looking at John and Bobby. “I still ain't happy about this, but I'm sorry I fuckin' said that shit.”

“No, you're not,” John said.

“No, I'm not, but I don't want her hands wrapped around my throat,” Remy said, glancing at Marie. “I never wanna feel that again.”

“Well, I don't want to do it again either,” Marie said seriously. “And you are a fuckin' idiot for sayin' that shit to Johnny and Bobby and you know it. So fuckin' mean it when you apologize.”

“This is gonna take some gettin' used to,” Remy said after a moment. “Because I fuckin' hated you, Bobby. I'm not gonna lie about that. You treated my best friend in the entire world, who had been through more shit than I could ever imagine, like he was fuckin' worthless and I was not happy about that.”

“He didn't treat me like I was worthless,” John said firmly. “He really didn't.”

“No, I didn't,” Bobby agreed. “But I didn't treat him much better than that, and that's because I was scared. But things are different now. I treat him as best as I know how.”

“And that best is amazing and perfect, just like it's going to continue to be whether you are part of my life or not, Remy,” John said. “Because I was fucking serious about not needing any of you in my life if you're going to act like this.”

“I'm not!” Remy exclaimed. “But you've got to give me some time to realize that Bobby was the one that was keeping ya!”

“Not this kept man shit again.”

“But that's what ya were, Johnny, whether you want to admit that to yourself or not,” Remy said seriously. “You were a kept man.”

“I was financing his writing career,” Bobby said. “John has paid me back that money.”

“Sure he has,” Remy muttered.

“Would you like to see the bank transfers?” John asked. “Because I fucking have.”

“I don't need to see no fuckin' bank transfers,” Remy said, taking a deep breath. “I will learn to deal with this. But I ain't fuckin' dealin' with it tonight.”

“That's fine,” Marie said, glaring at John. “Isn't it, Johnny?”

John sighed before nodding. “Fine. But you better fucking deal with it.”

“I will,” Remy exclaimed. “I ain't losin' my best friend over this.”

“Okay then,” John said, taking a deep breath. “Now let's get back to teasing Alex about Darwin.”

“Must we?” Alex groaned.

“Yes,” everyone said at the same time, making Alex throw up his hands. 

“Fine.”


	22. Chapter 22

Erik was leaning up against the door frame watching Lorna do her homework when he heard the soft whirring of Charles's wheelchair come up beside him. “Lorna has come home from school every day for the past two weeks with a smile on her face. Every single day.”

“Well, that just shows us that moving her to a different school was the right idea,” Charles said. “And I think the twins have been enjoying it too.”

“Peter loves going to mutant high, as he has taken to calling it. Though I am rather sick of him complaining about no longer being in the same classes as Sean.”

Charles laughed. “I think that would be a blessing in disguise. They're not constantly together planning their next criminal act.”

“I really am serious about handcuffing him to the bed.”

“And I think he is finally aware of that,” Charles said, smiling. “I may have already put the handcuffs on his headboard.”

Erik turned to look at him. “Really?”

“I figured he needed a visual deterrent. So I had Wanda help me attach them to the headboard. Peter walked in during the middle of it and immediately turned around and left. He's getting the message.”

“You mentioning Wanda just reminded me that I have to go to court with her soon,” Erik said, running his hands over his face. “Charles, my daughter has to go before a judge because she got arrested for a fight in a public park. My son is a petty thief. Where did I go wrong?”

“You didn't go wrong anywhere,” Charles soothed. “While Wanda's method of dealing with that girl was not the best, you know that you're happy deep down that she did.”

“I am not happy about that, Charles.”

“Erik, try telling me that you're upset that Wanda hit the girl that called her a whore. Just try.”

Erik sighed heavily. “That still doesn't mean that I didn't raise my daughter right.”

“You raised our daughter just fine. If I was Wanda, I would have reacted the same way. It's human nature. And I don't think you've done anything wrong with Peter either. He's a rebellious teenager with a gift that allows him to do things other people can't. That's all it is.”

“I was in law enforcement, Charles, and now my son breaks the law all the time.”

“Yes, you were in law enforcement which is why Peter chose this as his rebellious act,” Charles said, biting back a laugh. “Didn't you ever rebel against your father, Erik?”

“No, I did, I just...” Erik paused and sighed heavily. “I hate to say this so please don't be insulted, but I wonder how things would be different if their mother hadn't died.”

“I think you'd find that they'd be pretty close to the same. Not the same, of course, but close to it. Kids are kids, Erik. They're going to act like they're kids.”

Erik just shook his head. “Can we change the subject back to Lorna?”

“Of course, darling, but you're the one who brought this up.”

“I know I am,” Erik said, looking back at his daughter. “She's happier, that's for sure, but I feel like we could be doing more for Lorna, Charles. And I don't know what to do.”

“I had something I was going to suggest if you would like to hear it.”

“Please.”

Charles looked at Lorna and smiled. “I think we should let her redo her room.”

“I'm sorry?”

“When we moved in here, we let the twins decide what they wanted to do with their rooms, remember? Peter wanted nothing but blue and Wanda nothing but red. Wanda's room is a girl's paradise while Peter's is very structural and industrial looking. They personalized those rooms. Lorna's room is still the office. She has a bed in there, along with her bunny and a few toys. It's not her space.”

Erik looked over at him with a smile. “So what do we do with our stuff then?”

“I was thinking that we could move it into our room.”

Erik let out a small laugh. “I'd almost say that we need a bigger apartment.”

“That's a possibility as well,” Charles said. “I didn't know if you'd go for that though.”

“Charles.”

“Erik, there were only four of us when we moved in here. There are now five of us and we don't exactly fit anymore.”

“We can't afford a new apartment, Charles.”

Charles just rolled his eyes. “We could be living in a penthouse on Park Avenue if we so desired, Erik. And you know that.”

Erik sighed heavily. “You know what I feel like about spending your money.”

“And you know that I'm going to constantly remind you that it's our money. We can afford to move, Erik. And then we can let all three of them decorate their rooms to their choice. I think the twins probably would like to update theirs. They were designed when they were twelve. They'll be off to college in a few months.”

“Something tells me that I won't be getting Peter to go to school.”

“Which is precisely why he got a letter from St. John's yesterday that he's scared to open.”

Erik looked at him in surprise. “What?”

“He told me that he needs a day or two and then he's going to open it in front of us,” Charles said. “I've seen his grades. He may goof off, Erik, but he's a very good student. I will be surprised if that is not an acceptance letter.”

Erik stood there for a few moments. “You think Peter got into college.”

“Yes, I do,” Charles said. “So did Wanda. She's just scared to tell us that she got into Fordham.”

Erik's jaw nearly dropped. “I didn't even know that either of them had even applied. I was fully expecting that they'd come work for the foundation full time.”

“They didn't know how to talk to you about this so they talked to me instead.”

“So now we're going to have to pay for them to go to college.”

“And we have the money to do that,” Charles pointed out. “Just as we have the money to move to a different apartment.”

“I suppose you have one all picked out too.”

“No, Erik. I would never do that without discussing things with you first.”

Erik crouched down next to Charles and kissed him. “It would be nice for Lorna to have her own room.”

“Which is why this is a good idea. We can find a place closer to work too.”

“Alright, we'll look,” Erik said. “Because you're right, we need a place for Lorna to call her own.”

Charles smiled. “You'll realize once you see how much more space a four-bedroom apartment has that this is necessary.”

“You're probably right about that.”

“I know I am.”

“Daddy! Papa!”

They looked up to see Lorna walking towards them, a smile on her face. “What, sweetheart?” Erik asked as she came to a stop in front of them. 

“I have something that I would like to say,” Lorna said, taking a deep breath. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Charles asked.

“For everything,” Lorna said quietly. “For taking me in when I just showed up out of the blue, for loving me and teaching me that I'm not disgusting like my mother told me I was, and for sending me to the new school. Thank you.”

Erik shifted until he was on his knees and then reached out, pulling Lorna into a hug. “Oh, sweetheart. You don't need to thank us for that.”

“I do though,” Lorna said. “I didn't know how you'd react when I showed up. I stood outside the office for a very long time before Pyro got me to go inside. I thought I wouldn't be wanted in there. But I was.”

“You'll always be wanted, honey,” Charles said. “I promise you that.”

“I know that now. But I still wanted to thank you. I wasn't happy at school and now I think I will be. I didn't know there were schools just for mutants.”

Erik smiled. “Well, thank Charles for finding that one. I still don't know where he found that place.”

Charles just laughed. “It's where Raven and I went to school, Erik. And I've told you that.”

“Well, it's a really cool place,” Lorna said, smiling. “I have mutant friends! I didn't think I would be able to say that.”

“Well, I'm glad that you're so happy, sweetheart,” Erik said, letting go of her. “Did you finish your homework?”

“Not yet,” Lorna said. “I'll go do that now.”

Lorna walked away from them and Erik turned to Charles with a smile. “Okay, now she definitely needs her own room. I want her this happy all the time.”

“Then perhaps we should get the laptop and start looking at places,” Charles said, smiling when Erik nodded. “You go get that, darling. I'll be in our room by the chessboard.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


	23. Chapter 23

“So this is our last dinner party in this apartment,” Marie said as she set a dish down on the table. “The next one will be in our new house.”

“I cannot wait for that,” Jean said, smiling at her as she sat down. “You've been so excited about this house.”

“Well, Marie was right about it, it is really special,” Remy said, putting an arm around the back of Marie's chair. “But it ain't anywhere near the way we want it to be. We gotta renovate the whole thing.”

“So we'll just have to have y'all over for another dinner party once it's all done,” Marie said. “Which might be a while.”

“That's fine, Marie,” Alex said, reaching for some food. “We'll be happy to see it whenever you're ready for us to.”

“I didn't say nothin' about you not comin' over until it's done bein' remodeled,” Marie said firmly. “Y'all are comin' over to see it as soon as I say so.”

“I can't wait to see it, Marie,” Darwin said. “But can we stop talking about your new house and address the elephant in the room?”

John sighed heavily. “You cannot be that surprised.”

“We're just worried, John,” Scott said. “This is the third thing in a row that Bobby's missed.”

“Yeah, well, he doesn't think that he deserves to be around you right now. He thinks you all hate him.”

“I don't know how we're supposed to express to him that we don't if he's not here to hear it,” Jean said.

“I know. But I can't convince him to come,” John said, running his hands over his face. “Maybe once everything with Philippa is over with. We're both still on edge and I don't think he wants to be yelled at anymore on top of it.”

John's eyes went to Remy and Remy sighed. “I'm sorry! What did ya expect me to do?”

“I expected you to respect my decisions about my partner,” John said seriously.

“Remy,” Marie said. “What is Johnny talkin' about?”

“I'm talking about the fact that he showed up at my apartment after work the other day and tried convincing me to break up with Bobby.”

Marie reached out and smacked Remy in the shoulder. “Remy Etienne LeBeau!”

“Oh come on, ya can't blame me! Bobby treated Johnny like he was a piece of shit! Johnny deserves so much better than that!”

“Yes, I do,” John said. “But I'm getting that better from Bobby now. And you have to respect that or I swear to God, you'll never hear from me again.”

“Ya don't mean that.”

“I really do.”

“Remy, seriously, let John make his own decisions,” Darwin said. “I mean, I'm far from thrilled about the fact that it was Bobby who treated him like that, but they've clearly worked through it and they're obviously extremely happy now.”

“What Darwin said,” Alex mumbled around a bite of food.

“Fuck, Alex, don't talk with your mouth full,” Scott declared. “Mom raised you better than that.”

Alex just rolled his eyes and swallowed. “Fuck off.”

“Darwin is right,” Jean said, interrupting the brothers' fight before it began. “We have to respect the fact that John chose to take Bobby back. Things between them have clearly improved and I know you approved of their relationship because you've said as much.”

“That was before I knew all of this!” Remy exclaimed. “I have the right to change my mind!”

“You're bein' an idiot,” Marie said firmly. “A big motherfuckin' idiot.”

“Marie,” Remy started, but Marie just shook her head.

“You know I'm right,” Marie said firmly. “You know that you're going to deal with this and ya know that if you don't then you're going to lose Johnny. Because he's serious, darlin'. I can tell ya that for sure.”

“Marie's right,” John said. “Fucking deal with this or I'm gone.”

Remy sighed heavily. “I just don't like how he treated ya.” 

“I didn't like how he treated me either,” John said. “But most of that was because we were lying and hiding and everything had to be a fucking secret and I lost my patience with it. But he's not like that anymore. We're not hiding. We're not lying. The whole fucking world knows about us now. And that has made everything so much better. Bobby has apologized profusely for all of it and I accepted his apology. I told you, Remy, he's it. He's the one. And I will choose him over you if I have to. Losing you would hurt. Losing him would kill me.”

“I didn't realize that you thought that,” Scott said after a moment. “I didn't know that Bobby was the one.”

“Bobby's been the one for years,” John admitted. “I knew it long before we split and I knew it even more once we got back together and stopped hiding. I just couldn't tell any of you that.”

“Well, I think it's great,” Alex said as he reached for more food. “You deserve something like that, John. You had a lot of really fucking awful boyfriends before him.”

“How much are you eating tonight?” Scott asked as Alex put more potatoes on his plate. “You're practically inhaling food.”

“Fuck off,” Alex said, rolling his eyes. “I had to work through my lunch break today.”

“I happen to agree with Alex,” Darwin said, interrupting them. “It's really great that you've finally found him, John. I mean, I'm not happy about the way your relationship has gone, but I'm glad that you've reached this point with each other.”

“I hope we have,” John said softly. “We haven't actually had that conversation yet.”

Marie fixed a glare on him. “Johnny boy.”

“We'll have it at some point,” John said defensively. “But now is not the time. Not with all this Philippa nonsense going on.”

“Have you heard any updates?” Jean asked.

“Not really,” John said. “The police said they're very close though, so I'm hoping that happens like tomorrow. I need to not be worried every time I get a text message or a Twitter mention. It's freaking me out.”

“Well, tell Bobby that I hope that things are resolved as quickly as possible. He looked seriously frazzled during our meeting today.”

“I will, Jean. And yeah, I think he's taking this pretty hard. He keeps telling me that everything is his fault and that he thinks you all hate him and that he'll never forgive himself. He keeps apologizing to me too, which is getting very frustrating. He doesn't seem to understand that he doesn't need to do that.”

“He should be apologizin' every second of every day as far as I'm concerned,” Remy muttered.

Marie smacked his shoulder again. “Get the fuck over this and be happy for Johnny and Bobby.”

“I'm tryin'! But I can't stop thinkin' about how Bobby basically paid Johnny for sex!”

John reached over and smacked Remy hard. “He did not pay me for sex. Our relationship started after he'd started financing my writing career, not before.”

“Sure it did.”

“I'm so fucking serious about walking out of your life if you keep this shit up,” John said firmly. “I don't care what we've been through together. You keep talking about my partner and my relationship like that and we're fucking done.”

“Remy,” Marie said softly. “You know Johnny. He'd never have done somethin' like that. He just fell in love with Bobby, darlin'. The fact that he was payin' Johnny's bills is secondary to that. You need to just be happy for him. You were happy for him before you knew Bobby was the boyfriend. You need to just be happy for him still.”

Remy sat there for a moment staring at John. “You're serious?”

“More motherfucking serious than you can even begin to imagine,” John said. “I will walk out of here now if I have to.”

“I don't want ya to do that,” Remy said, taking a deep breath. “I will get over this. And I will stop sayin' things like that to ya. I am happy that y'all are happy together. I just don't like how ya got there.”

“Yeah, well, I don't particularly like how we got to where we are either,” John said, reaching for his drink. “But we got here and I love being here and that's really all that matters. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Not the publishing contract, not the money. Him. And I will never think otherwise. Not even if for some reason this ends.”

“That's not happenin',” Marie exclaimed. “I will not let the two of ya fuck this up.”

“I appreciate that, Marie, but I don't know what's going to happen. And let's stop talking about this and get back to dinner, okay?”

Marie sighed. “Alright. But you two better have that conversation soon, Johnny boy, or I'm comin' over and takin' my gloves off.”

“We will. I promise.”


	24. Chapter 24

The moment John walked into where Kitty's photoshoot was being held, he started being approached by members of the crew wanting an update on the situation with Philippa. And while John carefully gave them one, he silently wondered why on earth any of them knew about it. Then his eyes zeroed in on Kitty in the makeup chair and he sighed heavily. Walking over to her, he smiled when she broke out into a huge grin. “Johnny!”

“I would like to know why everyone knows about Philippa,” John said quickly. “Because they should not know about that.”

“Honestly, did you expect them not to find out?” Kitty asked. “I always do my best talking in this chair and it just so happened that it came up. It's fine. You know they won't sell you out.”

“It's not them selling me out that I'm worried about,” John said seriously. “It's the fact that Bobby and I apparently can't have anything stay private once we've told you.”

“John, honestly,” Kitty said, exasperated. “You two have a very well known relationship. You need to be prepared for people learning more about you and giving up information about you for money. But again, I stress, no one here will ever do that. I swear it.”

John looked at her for a moment before realization hit him. “What's in the paper now?”

“It's just some photographs of you two,” Kitty said, pausing when Bishop started to brush lipstick on her lips. “They're clearly from before your little coffee date though. The _Post_ was having a field day trying to figure out how long the two of you have actually known each other and been in this relationship.”

“Great,” John said, reaching for his phone and texting Marie. “My assistant is supposed to monitor these things and tell me.”

“Well, this isn't really anything that horrible so she was probably waiting until the next time you talked because she knows you're busy right now,” Kitty said. “This does feel like a Philippa revelation though.”

“I would not be surprised about that,” John muttered. “Probably building up to the big reveal about the beginning of our relationship.”

“I heard you told your friends about that. Bobby was pretty depressed about it.”

“Things with them will be fine. They just need some time to adjust to it. They all pretty much hated Bobby when he was just the secret boyfriend.”

“Well, I hope that they get used to it quickly because it's tearing Bobby apart at the moment,” Kitty said, standing up when Bishop told her she was done. “I have to get back in front of the camera now, but talk to Clarice for a while okay? I'll be back over when I can.”

John nodded and Clarice appeared next to him, dragging him by the arm away from where the shoot was happening. “Things okay, Pyro?”

“I'm on edge waiting for what's going to happen next,” John admitted. “And now Kitty's telling me there are pictures of us in the _Post_ today and I just am so, so worried that the truth is going to come out soon. So, so worried.”

Clarice pulled him into a hug. “You look super stressed.”

“That's because I am,” John admitted. “How are you, Blink?”

“I'm nervous,” Clarice admitted. “Kitty and I are having dinner with my parents tonight.”

“I thought they'd met Kitty before.”

“They have. But this is the whole introducing her as my girlfriend dinner and I have no idea how my parents are going to react. There's never been a girlfriend before, only boyfriends.”

“Ah,” John said, nodding. “I can imagine that's terrifying. I never had parents to do that with once I figured out I was gay because I definitely wasn't having that conversation with foster parents who couldn't give a fuck about me anyway. It'll go alright. If it doesn't, then they are not people you need in your life.”

Clarice nodded. “I know that. It's still hard to think about letting go of your parents like that though.”

“At least the media aren't hounding the two of you the way they hound me and Bobby.”

“Well, they're going to start to,” Clarice said, taking a deep breath. “Kitty has been invited to the world premiere of Dazzler's new movie. We're going to walk the red carpet together. She doesn't want to hide anymore.”

“That's great,” John said, smiling at her. “But are you ready for that?”

“I am, I think,” Clarice said, and before she could continue John's phone rang.

He grabbed it and looked at the display, recognizing Bobby's number. “It's Bobby. Excuse me.”

“Of course.”

John walked to an empty corner of the room and answered it. “Hey.”

“Detective Howlett just called,” Bobby said quickly. “They arrested Philippa and Shaw this morning.”

John sighed with relief. “Really?”

“Yes,” Bobby said, already sounding better than he had in months. “Philippa has been arrested on coercion and criminal conspiracy charges, and they got Shaw on criminal conspiracy charges as well. I had Yuriko look up the maximum sentences. Philippa could get a year for coercion but both of them could get twenty-five years for conspiracy.”

“That's a lot of years in jail for this,” John said after a moment.

“It's not enough in my opinion,” Bobby countered back. “Come to the office? I have a couple of hours free right now and I really need to kiss you.”

John laughed. “I'm at Kitty's photoshoot but I'm sure she'll understand that I need to leave.”

“Good. I'll see you when you get here. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

John hung up the phone and walked back to Clarice, and she was smiling at him before he could stop. “You look better than you have in months.”

“They arrested her and Shaw,” John said, grinning. “They arrested them, Blink. It's over.”

Clarice hugged him. “Oh, Pyro, I'm so happy for you. And Kitty will be as well.”

“Can you tell her I'm sorry I had to leave?” John asked. “I need to go see Bobby.”

“Of course. She'll understand.”

“Thank you, Blink. And call me later this week. We'll get coffee or something and then talk more about this movie premiere.”

Clarice smiled at him. “Sounds good. Tell Bobby hi.”

“I will,” John said, walking towards the door. “Talk to you later!”

He made his way out of the building and headed towards the nearest station, quickly figuring out which trains he needed to take to get to where Bobby's office was. A couple of train rides and a few delays later, he was walking into the Drake Incorporated headquarters and taking the elevator up to the floor Bobby's office was on. When he emerged from the elevator, Yuriko gave him a big smile. “Go on in, Mr. Allerdyce. I'm not going to buzz him.”

“John,” he said. “Call me John.”

“Of course, Mr. Allerdyce,” Yuriko said seriously. 

John just shook his head and opened the door to Bobby's office, smiling when he came into view. “Sorry, it took me so long to get here but the trains fucking suck.”

Bobby stood up and walked over to John, giving him a deep kiss. “Johnny, it's over.”

“We still have to worry about what the _Post_ has,” John said. “I thought of that on the way over.”

“They arrested her contact at the _Post_ too,” Bobby said, kissing him again. “They got him for all kinds of things not related to us, but he knew what was going on and was an acting part in it so he's getting charged with conspiracy too. It's over, Johnny. It's really over.”

John breathed a sigh of relief as Bobby pulled him over to the sofa, sitting down and letting Bobby pull him into his arms. They stayed that way for a long time before Bobby drew John into a kiss. Bobby groaned as John licked into his mouth and he tangled their tongues together before John began to explore. Bobby was a shuddering mess against him by the time John pulled back, and John rested their foreheads against each other. 

“As much as I would love to continue this, and I'd really, really love to continue this,” John started, breathing heavily, “we have already established that we're never fucking in your office.”

“I know,” Bobby said, forcing himself to take a deep breath. “But fuck, I want to. God how I want to. We have so much to celebrate.”

“I know we do,” John said, smiling. “That's just going to make it better when we do fuck. But we can't do it right now. It's only three o'clock and you've still got meetings.”

“I know you're right,” Bobby said, taking another deep breath. “I do.”

“I want this just as much as you do, trust me,” John said, pulling back and running his hands over his face.

“I'm going to have to sit in that chair for the rest of the day so no one can see how hard I am,” Bobby said, laughing. “Because fuck, I am so hard right now.”

“Yeah, well, my jeans are pretty fucking uncomfortable right now and I have to ride the trains back to Brooklyn.”

Bobby stood up and walked over to his desk, opening up a drawer. John reached down and carefully adjusted where his cock was resting against the zipper of his jeans before Bobby came back over with a key. “Here. I'll have someone drive you.”

John stared at the key for a moment before reaching up to take it. “What is this for?”

“It's for the penthouse,” Bobby said softly. “And that way you can wait for me there instead of in Brooklyn. It's faster to get to the penthouse than it is to get to Gravesend.”

John swallowed hard. “You want me to have a key to the penthouse?”

“I want you to have everything,” Bobby said. “And it's about time you have one. You should be able to come and go whenever you please.”

“Bobby.”

“Mr. Drake,” came Yuriko's voice. “Ms. MacTaggert is here to see you.”

“I need you to leave now,” Bobby said as John stood up. “But I will have Yuriko call down and tell someone in the security department to have you driven to the penthouse. I'll have her call and make the staff leave before you get there too. And then I will be home as soon as I can be.”

John nodded and Bobby pulled him into a kiss. “I love you, Johnny.”

“I love you too,” John said, smiling at him. “I'll see you when you get there.”


	25. Chapter 25

John hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bedside table. “Alex and Darwin were the last phone call we needed to make. God, I'm glad those are over.”

“Me too,” Bobby said, turning onto his side to look at John. 

“As much as I loved the fact that you pounced on me the moment you walked in the door, we did need to make them.” John turned to look at him with a grin. “So you can pounce on me now, Drake.”

Bobby swallowed hard. “I know we've been anticipating this since this afternoon, but before we fuck I need to talk about something.”

John's expression turned curious. “Talk about what?”

Bobby took a deep breath. “I love you, Johnny. And I am sick and tired of letting my fear of love keep me from doing things that I want when it comes to you, so I'm just going to say fuck it and do it. I've wanted this for so long so it's about fucking time that I ask.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I gave you a key to the penthouse today because I want you to have one. I want you to consider this place home. I want this to be home,” Bobby said, shaking his head. “I'm fucking this all up. Basically, I want you to live here. I don't see the need for us to be living in two different places anymore. I want to go to sleep with you every night and wake up with you every morning and never have to get up and leave because I have an early morning meeting ever again. I want you to move in with me.”

John was quiet for a few moments before swallowing hard. “Are you being serious?”

“I promised you a long time ago that one day you would be the one living in the penthouse and living life as my partner. It's time for me to make good on that promise. I want it more than anything in the world, Johnny. I want you here with me all the time.”

John rolled onto his side and saw the honesty in Bobby's eyes before breaking out into a grin. “I'd love to move in with you. Really, really love to.”

Bobby drew John into a kiss, quickly deepening it. John rolled onto his back and pulled Bobby on top of him as he worked at the buttons of his shirt. They kissed until John broke it to whip Bobby's half-unbuttoned shirt over his head. Bobby groaned as John's hands danced along his sides, sighing happily as John slid a hand down the back of his pants. “We need to get undressed,” he breathed out. 

“I know,” John murmured, pulling Bobby into another kiss. “So let's do that.”

Bobby climbed off the bed and helped John up, grinning as he pulled John's shirt over his head. They came together in another kiss as they worked at each other's pants, John getting the belt undone and quickly making work of the button and zipper while Bobby did the same to John's jeans. They shoved each other's pants down and John pulled him close, sliding a hand into the back of Bobby's underwear and smiling when he shuddered against him. He slowly moved his hand around to the front and curled it around Bobby's cock, his smile turning into a grin when Bobby moaned his name. 

“You want something?” John asked, and Bobby gave him a pointed look. 

“Get the rest of your clothes off,” he ordered as he reached for his underwear and shoved it down. 

John pushed his underwear down and then they kicked their clothes across the room before getting on the bed. Bobby pushed John onto his back and slid in between his legs, kissing him deeply. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” John breathed out as a hand curled around his cock. “Fuck, Bobby.”

Bobby kissed and sucked his way down John's torso until he was level with his cock, sliding his hand along it before bending down and taking one of John's balls into his mouth, sucking at it as he moved his hand on his shaft. He grinned at the noise John made and moved up, taking the head into his mouth and tonguing the slit. It wasn't long until he'd taken John deep, and John's hands came up to guide him as he began to bob up and down. John threw his head back in pleasure, determining that Bobby Drake had been born to suck cock, before finally stopping Bobby's movement on an upstroke. 

“If you keep this up, it's going to be a while before we fuck because I am so fucking close right now,” John got out as Bobby looked up at him. 

Bobby let John's cock slip from his mouth and made his way back up his body, kissing him. “Well, we can't let that happen, now can we?”

John groaned and rolled them over, reaching towards the bedside table and grabbing the lube. “You are so fucking amazing, Bobby. You know that?”

“No, you are,” Bobby said, pulling his legs back. “Fuck me, Johnny?”

“You haven't asked me that in a while,” John said, opening up the tube.

“Huh?”

“It used to be that you would ask me that every time that we fucked,” John said, pouring some of the sticky liquid onto his fingers. “You'd get on the bed and spread your legs and ask me to fuck you, as though I wouldn't. You don't really do that anymore.”

Bobby swallowed hard. “I didn't even realize I did that.”

“I always took it to mean that you needed reassurance that I really wanted this,” John said, circling his entrance with one of his fingers. “And I always gave it to you.”

“Maybe I did,” Bobby said, groaning as the finger slid into him. “But I was still hiding and lying back then. I'm not doing that anymore.”

John thrust his finger in and out at a fast pace. “And you have no idea how incredibly happy I am about that. So, so happy.”

“Actually, I think I do,” Bobby said, moaning when John slid another finger into him. “Fuck. You're moving fast tonight.”

“Are you complaining?” John asked, crooking his fingers on every thrust to try and find Bobby's prostate. “I've fucking needed this all afternoon.”

“Maybe we should revise that policy about not fucking in my office then,” Bobby said, throwing his head back and moaning loudly when John found it. “Oh, holy fuck.”

John kept his fingers there, massaging it gently as moans continued to spill from Bobby's lips. “I bet I could get you to come just from this.”

“I wouldn't doubt that right now,” Bobby murmured, whining when John pulled his fingers out. “Johnny.”

“I'm going to fuck you, baby. I can't do that and fuck you at the same time.”

“Hurry it the fuck up then,” Bobby demanded.

John quickly slicked up his dick and shifted around until he was pressing into him. “Fuck, Bobby.”

Bobby groaned when John was fully inside him, reaching up to pull him into a deep kiss as John began to thrust. “I love you so fucking much,” he breathed out as John picked up the pace. “And getting to do this with you is so amazing.”

“How are you talking right now?” John asked, smiling down at him. “I clearly need to be doing better.”

John changed the angle and Bobby's eyes rolled back into his head as he started hitting his prostate with every thrust. “Oh fuck.”

“That's more like it,” John said, reaching down to wrap a hand around Bobby's cock. He stroked him hard and fast, smiling when Bobby arched into his touch. “Fuck, baby, you're gorgeous.”

“Johnny,” Bobby gasped. “God, Johnny.”

John thrust faster as Bobby started clawing at the bedsheets, recognizing that this wasn't going to last for much longer. He picked up the pace of his hand, tightening his grip for a few strokes before Bobby let out a yell and came, white streaks coating his stomach. John groaned when Bobby tightened around him, managing a few more thrusts before he was coming hard. He collapsed down onto Bobby and stayed there for a few moments before pushing himself off and settling next to him. 

Bobby's chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath, but he turned his head to look at John. “I meant what I said,” he got out in between gasps. “I really did.”

John just nodded because he wasn't sure he could speak, so Bobby curled up along his side, running his fingers up and down John's chest as their breathing returned to normal. “I know you did,” John eventually said. “And I love you so fucking much and I think the fact that we get to do this is amazing too. I just wasn't expecting to hear that in the middle of fucking you. I wasn't expecting any of this, to be honest.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that I never thought we'd reach the point where I actually got to live in the penthouse and be your partner,” John admitted. “Even with how everything has been going, I could never let myself believe that this would happen.”

“It should have happened years ago,” Bobby said softly. “I was just so scared. I don't want to be scared anymore.”

“I don't want you to be scared anymore either,” John said, bringing a hand up to play with Bobby's hair. “But if you are scared, I want you to talk to me about it. Not talking about it is never going to help.”

“I promise you I will,” Bobby murmured. “I don't want to do anything that is going to cost me you. And I know I've done a lot of that shit in the past. I just want to never do it again.”

“Drake, you're not going to lose me,” John said firmly. “There is absolutely nothing that you can do that is going to make you lose me. Well, if you start fucking someone else you will, but other than that? I can't imagine it. Not after everything we've been through.”

“I'm not going to start fucking someone else,” Bobby said. “I never want to have sex with anyone else ever again.”

“Then don't. I don't want to have sex with anyone else ever again either, so I won't.”

“It's really just that simple, isn't it?” Bobby asked. “This is how we stay forever.”

John couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. “That sounds good to me.”

“Then that's what we'll do.”

“I can be alright with that.”

“Me too.”


	26. Chapter 26

John put the last book on the shelf and tossed the empty box away, staring at the shelf in front of him for a moment. The books that had been in the box were on it and books that belonged to Bobby were right next to them, and that meant that this was real. He really was moved into the penthouse. He really was going to live with Bobby. And he really was going to make sure that things stayed that way for the rest of his life.

Bobby walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around John's waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “That was the last box?”

“That was the last box,” John confirmed.

“Then welcome home,” Bobby said.

“Home,” John said. “I'm having a moment where I cannot believe that this is home.”

“Well, it is,” Bobby said, pulling him flush against him and kissing his neck. “And I am so glad that you are here.”

John forced himself around in the embrace and kissed Bobby deeply. “I never thought this would happen.”

“I know,” Bobby said. “And it should have years ago. I am s—” 

“If the word sorry is about to come out of your mouth, please don't say it,” John interrupted. “You don't need to apologize for anything anymore. What's done is done and though the journey to this point is not always something that I will back on fondly, I am so fucking happy to be at this point, Bobby. This makes up for everything.”

Bobby gave him a soft smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” John said. “Bobby, I...” 

“Let me talk for a moment, okay?” Bobby said, taking a deep breath. “I need to say this before I lose my nerve.”

John nodded. “Alright.”

“From the moment that we met properly for the first time, that night across town in the apartment that I got specifically to meet you in, you have made me feel things that I'd never experienced before and they terrified me. That first kiss was fucking incredible and so has been every kiss since. That first night was mindblowing. I never knew sex could feel like that. And then as we got to get to know each other, when our time together became more than just us fucking, you brought out feelings in me that I definitely never had felt before. I've never told you this, Johnny, but you're only the third man I've ever been with. Madrox was nothing but sex and William was nice but it wasn't this. You fucking terrified me because of how you were making me feel, and then when you told me that you loved me for the first time, I nearly had a panic attack. Not because you loved me, but because I realized that I loved you too.

“Love fucking terrifies me. I think I've finally zeroed in on why too. I never knew what proper love was. I never had that as a child. I was treated more as an object than a person but that was the only love I'd ever known. Kitty was great but that was never love, not like I'm talking about. I had always assumed that love was the way that my parents had loved me. But then you came along and feeling things beyond what I'd always assumed I'd feel was fucking terrifying. I hate that I didn't tell you that I loved you back at that moment. I hate that I didn't feel like I could trust you enough to tell you I was a mutant at that moment too. And instead of facing my fear, I denied what I was feeling for so long. And denying it only made me treat you fucking appallingly. I will never, ever forgive myself for that.”

“Bobby, you don't have to do that.”

“Let me keep talking,” Bobby said, pausing for a moment. “My fear of what I was feeling nearly cost me you, the person who was making me feel it. Everyone around me likely thinks that the business is the best thing that ever happened to me because it gave me all of this money and allowed me to live the life that I live, which I love. But they'd all be wrong. The best thing that's ever happened to me is you. You are so fucking unbelievably amazing that I can't even put it into words. And so I'm trying to tell you that I'm ready. I'm ready to face the fear head-on until it goes away. And I can already feel it going away ever since I asked you to move in here. I love you more than anything, Johnny, and I want to love you for the rest of my life. I want this to never end. And I will completely understand if there reaches a point someday when you don't want this anymore because I know that I don't deserve to have it, but this is it for me, Johnny. You are it. And I just needed you to know all of that. This is how I feel. This is what I've been having such a hard time telling you. I'm so fucking sorry for keeping it from you for so, so long.”

John stood there for a moment, taking all of that in, before surging forward and capturing Bobby's lips with his. He kissed him hard and deep before pulling back with a grin on his face. “I want nothing more in the entire world than for this to last forever. I love you more than I could ever express with words, and I've been told that I'm quite good with words. I could lose absolutely everything I have – the money, the notoriety, the publishing deal, our friends, everything – and all of that would hurt, but I'd move on. If I lost you though, I would completely fall apart. Marie always tells me that if I lost you I would shatter and I think she's right. I would shatter and never be able to be put back together. So thank you for telling me all of that. Thank you for letting me know that this has meant as much to you over the years as it has to me because for a long time I thought it didn't. And now that we know that we feel the same way and that we want to always feel the same way, I think we just need to resolve to make that happen. And I think that we can do that.”

Bobby leaned in and kissed John deeply. “I'm so glad to hear all of that. And I think we can do that too.”

They came together in another kiss before John let out a small laugh. “I think we're getting better at this communicating thing.”

“I think so too,” Bobby agreed. “The Professor would be proud of us for this conversation.”

“Probably. We'll have to tell him about it in our next session.”

“That's a good idea,” Bobby said, grabbing John by the hand. “Come on. We'll leave the boxes for the staff to deal with.”

“Staff. I'm going to have to get used to the staff.”

“Well, just remember that if any of them give you any shit you can fire them. But I don't think that they will. They'll adjust to having you around. Plus, you'll be spending a lot of the time that most of them are here in your writing room.”

“I have a writing room now,” John laughed. “I used to just sit on my sofa and do it.”

“I think we should probably never tell Alex and Darwin that we've fucked on that sofa,” Bobby said as they walked towards the hallway. “But I think they're so happy you're letting them live in that apartment rent-free that they probably would deal with it.”

“Oh no, we are never telling them that we have fucked on that sofa,” John said, shaking his head. “Absolutely not. I don't need to know that they're going to either. I want no discussion of sex on that sofa to ever come up.”

Bobby laughed as he pulled them into the bedroom. “I think that's probably a good idea.”

John looked around the room once they were inside, seeing a mix of his things along with Bobby's, and he sighed happily. “I still can't believe this is our bedroom. I mean, we've fucked here so much over the years, but...”

“But it has never been ours before,” Bobby said, pulling John into his arms. “It will always be ours. Always.”

John leaned in and kissed Bobby, the passion in the kiss building quickly. John broke the kiss to glance over at the clock and sighed as Bobby started trailing kisses down his neck. “Bobby, there are still people here.”

“It's just the staff,” Bobby said as he slid his hands under John's shirt. 

“Staff or not, they are still here,” John said, shivering when Bobby's hands ran up his sides. “Fuck, Bobby.”

“That's sort of the idea, Johnny,” Bobby said, pulling back. “I'll go shut the door.”

“Shutting the door does not take away the fact that there are people here.”

Bobby headed to the door and shut it, locking it for good measure before walking back over to John. “They are all under non-disclosure agreements. And besides, I don't see what kind of paper is going to print the story that we like to fuck in our apartment. That's not exactly scandalous material.”

“The payments certainly were,” John said as Bobby wrapped his arms around his waist. “Even with our explanation.”

“Us getting in front of that potential problem was a good idea. Having you mention it in that interview was a good idea. And besides, Marie told me _People_ magazine declared it to be a romantic gesture, so I think we're good.”

John just rolled his eyes. “I know we're good. Publicly, however...”

“The public moved on to that Angel Salvadore scandal the next day,” Bobby said, kissing him. “We're good.”

John wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck and held him there, gently exploring his mouth with his tongue. “Alright, we're good,” he said when he pulled back, and Bobby looked at him with so much love that John thought his heart might burst. “God how I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bobby said, reaching for the hem of John's shirt and pulling it up. “Off.”

John let him pull his shirt off but was still apprehensive. “I still don't know if we should do this.”

“Johnny,” Bobby said seriously. “If any of them have a problem with the fact that we fuck whenever we feel like it, then they can find a new place to work. I am not denying myself the chance to fuck just because they happen to be in the penthouse at that moment.”

John swallowed hard. “I feel like an exhibitionist.”

“They're not watching.”

“But they'll hear.”

“Are you seriously wanting to stop this?”

“Kind of?”

Bobby groaned and let go of him, collapsing down onto the bed. “I can't believe this.”

“I have never been in this place with the staff around before,” John pointed out. “I about jumped out of my skin when one of them came into the office and started asking me questions. I need to get used to them being around before I can ever be comfortable fucking you in their presence.”

“Fine,” Bobby said, running his hands over his face. “So what do you want to do right now, then?”

“Do you want me to be honest?”

“Yes.”

“I need to go write about how one of my characters has finally moved in with another character.”

Bobby looked up at John. “What?”

“There are two characters in my series – not Georgiana and Alasdhair, but two others – who are based upon us,” John said as he put his shirt back on. “And whenever something particularly important happens for us, it happens for them too. So they weren't being extorted by someone, they were being hunted by assassins, but now the assassins have been killed by the Royal Guard and they can happily move on with their lives, which includes them moving in together. And I'd kind of like to get this out of my head before I lose it.”

Bobby stared at John for a moment. “You've been writing us into your books this entire time?”

“Every character in my books is based upon someone,” John said, sitting down on the bed. “Don't ever tell Marie this, but she's Georgiana. A fucking badass warrior queen that loves to touch people because Marie is a fucking badass warrior queen, even though she can't actually touch someone.”

Bobby laughed. “I'm going to be rereading that book trying to pick everyone out, you know.”

“I'll tell you if you're right if you want to guess,” John said, smiling at him. “I'm surprised you're not asking who we are.”

“I've got a pretty good guess,” Bobby said, smiling back. “Honorine and Penrose.”

“And you got it in one,” John said, laying down on the bed. “But I'm not telling you which one of them is you and which one is me.”

“You mean it's not obvious?”

“If it was obvious then all of our friends would be able to tell,” John said seriously. “And I would really rather our friends not ever know that all of these characters are based upon them. Or well, some of the characters. By necessity, most of them had to be based on other people that you've never met.”

“Such as?”

“You'll eventually find a couple of characters who take in and adopt a young boy,” John said softly. “That young boy becomes important later on, but it was basically a fantasy of the life I could have had if what had happened when I manifested hadn't.”

Bobby reached over and squeezed John's hand. “Does he get a happy ending?”

“He got one,” John said, leaning over to kiss Bobby. “And I will always be grateful to you for giving me it.”

Bobby kissed John again. “Alright, to the writing room with you before I refuse to let you out of here until we fuck.”

John laughed and stood up, pulling Bobby up with him. “You have a bunch of work to do too, you know. And if you go finish that, then when the staff leaves for the night, we both will be without anything to do, and we can get to those plans that you have in your head.”

“And what makes you think I have plans?”

John just gave him a look. “I know you, Bobby. You have plans.”

Bobby laughed. “I'm really looking forward to these plans of mine. We're going to fuck for the first time in our penthouse.”

John stopped Bobby at the door and kissed him deeply. “I am looking forward to the rest of my life with you. I just wanted you to know that.”

“And I am looking forward to the rest of my life with you too,” Bobby said, smiling.

They walked out of the room and John went one way while Bobby went the other, but Bobby reached out and grabbed John by the wrist before he got too far. “Wait.”

“What?”

“Does this mean that Honorine and Penrose are getting a happy ending?”

John just rolled his eyes. “I am not spoiling my books for you, Drake. But I think you know the answer to that.”

John pulled his wrist free and they smiled at each other before going their separate ways. John settled into the chair in front of his new desk and opened up his laptop, smiling to himself as the computer loaded. 

Yeah, they were getting a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this thing I started five years ago is finally over and I hope that someone out there liked it. thanks for reading.


End file.
